Everything Is Not What It Seems
by cadytheneko
Summary: Victor is acting weird and more and more possessive of Yuri after Yuri moved to Russia to live with him for his coaching and so Victor can train under Yakov again. But Yuri is getting frightened with Victors new mood and doesn't know what to do. Summary is in the first chapter! It's rated M because I have to at least have 17 or 18 in my works, I'm weird like that.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri On Ice Chapter one

By: Alyssa Brandon

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Summary:  
Yuri Kastuki from Japan here! After my Grand Prix where I had gotten silver and The Russian Punk, Yuri Plisteski took home Gold, I've been living in Russia with Victor in his Penthouse. He's come back in Figure Skating Competitions while still being my coach. It's been along a year now, living with him. It was great at first but now he's been getting so protective and... What's the word I'm looking for…Obsessive maybe? I love him but at the same time I think I'm scared of him sometimes. What do I do?

Chapter One: VICTOR!

Feeling stressed or nervous around big competitions is nothing new to me, but what is new is Victor's sudden personality change. After winning silver at last year's grand prix, and losing to the other Yuri, who took home gold, I've moved to Russia to continue my training under Victor, as he is my coach, while he is back training under Yakov again. We both are training for men singles as well as pairs skate. Which I'm glad for Yakov's advice on entering into certain spins and landing them as well. From his advice I've gotten better at the Quadsalchow and landing Victors signature move, his quad flip. I had just jumped into a quad-flip, it's in my free-skate and short program this year and I have to make it. The rinks doors were slammed open and I heard a squeal I knew all too well. I squeaked and lost my balance falling onto the hard ice below me. I groaned but sat up and looked up to see Victors worried face above me. He had a hand out to help me out. I let him pull me up after taking a look at my now bruising side.

I looked over to the edge of the rink where my best friend stood, nearly in tears. Always was really dramatic. I sighed softly and glided over to him. He hugged me saying sorry and rubbing my side. "D-Don't worry Phichit, I'm fine. You know I've fallen on the ice harder than that", I said to him. He laughed and his 'Tears' were instantly gone. I felt Victor watching us and it started creeping me out. Again! Victor is acting weird again! "Hey Phichit", I said as I carefully stepped off the ice. "Hm? What is it?" He questioned me. "Let's talk in the locker rooms, I wanna talk to you about something important". He blinked but nodded and I slipped off my skated and laid them next to Victors Blade guards. Phichit and I walked to the locker rooms and we sat on some benches and I began talking to him about how weird Victor's been acting lately.

"Yuri, if he ever hurts you, call me, I'll kick his ass the way to Thailand", he said to me after I finished explaining. I chuckled softly then asked, "Anyway, Phichit why are you in Russia anyway?" "I wanted to see my best friend Yuri! Ii miss you!" He squealed out and I laughed. "Hey Yuri?" I heard Victor's voice before I saw him. "How bad is your side"? He said standing before me. I guess now really thinking about it, it hurts like hell. "I'm sorry Phichit but I can't skate when I'm this injured but I'll be here tomorrow". He smiled and said, "It's fine, go put some ice on that bruise and relax. Tell Makkachin I said hi too". I nodded, hugged him and after taking a quick shower with Victor just standing there acting creepy, we, meaning Victor and I left for his apartment. Of course, when I walk in I'm always ready for Makkachin to try and jump on me, so I moved to the side to let Victor get attacked by his fluffy big brown poodle. I heard him laugh as he went down with the almost 150-pound dog on top of him. It's pretty funny watching him get attacked by lick-kisses instead of me.  
He playfully pushed Makkachin off of him and back in the apartment. I moved to sit on the couch where Makkachin followed and laid his head on my lap, curled upon the sofa as well. His brown fluffy tail swaying softly. I turned the TV on after asking Victor if he could get me an ice pack for my side. He nodded and walked to the kitchen going into the freezer. Victor was nice enough to let me buy some Japanese channels on his TV so I could still enjoy my shows. I was petting Makkachin's fluffy ears as Victor came to me and said, "Lay down". I saw the frozen steak he had and laid down which caused Makkachin to move and stretch out which caused him to accidently kicked my side. Wincing I doubled over, damn that hurts more than it should. Makkachin heard my wince and whined nuzzling my arm. I smiled lightly, "It's okay I'm fine." Makkachin licked my hand before settling down on the floor in front of the couch. "No, it's not okay Yuri", Victor said putting the steak carefully on my side then scolding Makkachin. "Bad boy", he said flicking Makkachin's nose. Makkachin whined then barked softly dipping his head low in understanding. "Victor, there was no reason for you to scold him", I said. "It was an accident", I said again. I reached down and ran my fingers through the soft, brown, and fluffy fur of the almost 150-pound dog on the floor Victor sighed and bent down kissing me before going to our room. "It's okay boy, don't worry I'm fine", I whispered to Makkachin. His ears perked u at the sound of my hushed voice.

~Time skip~

"-Ri? -Uri? Yuri!" I blinked out of my dreamless state and saw Victor on top of me. I yawned softly looking at him with half closed eyes. "Hm? What is it?" I sleepily said. "You fell asleep on the couch and looks uncomfortable", He said trying to help me sit up a little. I sat up slowly while shaking my head. "It's actually very comfortable Victor", I say chuckling softly. He laughed softly and said, "Well dinners ready. Wanna eat here or in the kitchen with me" Maybe I could talk to him about his change of personality after dinner, it's seriously worrying me. But at the same time, he hasn't really done anything wrong. "Kitchen is fine Victor", I say standing up slowly. He smiled and we walked into the kitchen. I sat down as he set plates down for me and him. He then put food in Makkachin's bowl.  
After dinner I helped him with dishes then we both got ready for bed. We were laying in bed when I got a video call from Phichit. Happily, I answered it, "Hey Phichit!" "Hey Yuri! How are you?", He said to me. "I'm fine Phichit, thanks for asking", I comment back laughing softly. I had my head on Victor's chest, his bare chest and I hoped Phichit wouldn't notice, because knowing him, he'll make a joke or comment about it to me embarrassed. "Has Victor tried anything or done anything weird again"? He said, suddenly serious, I knew it was serious because of his stern tone and he used his native language. Luckily, he taught me Thai so I answer without Victor knowing anything. Sighing softly, I answered and said, "Just scolded Makkachin because he accidently kicked my side". Phichit nodded and replied in Thai, "Victor is something right now, just let me know if he hurts you". I nodded to him.  
After talking a bit more we hung up and I put my phone on the charger laying it on the nightstand next to the bed. "Speaking in Thai?" I heard Victor say as I laid down, laying my head on his chest. He put n arm around my shoulders holding me in place. Blinking I tried to feign innocence and said, "Oh, yeah he taught me Thai and I taught him Japanese. Sometimes he'll slip into his native tongue and not know it and we just keep going". "You said my name and Makkachin's. What were you two talking about?" That's right since their names, no matter the difference in languages they'll be the same. I tried to think of something but couldn't. "it wasn't anything bad victor, you should know that. Now let's get to sleep, I'm tired". "No, Yuri what were you two talking about"? He said, his tone was demanding and dominating. I shrank into my self and said nothing for a while. Softly and quietly I said, "I gotta use the bathroom". He reluctantly let me go. I stood up a little to quickly, grabbed my phone and ran out to the hallway bathroom. Shutting the door and locking it, I sat on the toilet and pulled up my contacts.  
I didn't know who I called until I heard a "What do you want pig? It better be good, it's damn late". I called the other Yuri, "Come get me". I almost shouted at him at him. "Please", I practically begged. I noticed I didn't have my glasses, I left them on my nightstand. "Oi pig, why do you need me? Just call your annoying friend". Yuri was annoyed at me, of course he would be. It id pretty late and we have training tomorrow as well. "Yuri?" I heard Victor on the other side of the door. He knocked twice then thrice. He sounded angry; he kept knocking and calling for me. He started to push against the door and door knob. Suddenly something hit the door, hard! "Yuri!" He yelled and I started to shake. "Yuri! Please just come get me!" I yelled into the phone.  
"Coming with Yakov", He said then continued, "Stay wherever you are. We'll be there in 15 minutes". He hung up and the banging kept coming as Victor kept shouting angrily at me. I quickly moved to sit in the bathroom tub curling up into myself. I sent a quick text letting the other Yuri know I'm hiding in the bathroom, but Ii left my glasses in the bed room on my nightstand. "Yuri! If it wasn't anything bad you can tell me, right? You still love me, right?!" Victor was now screaming at me. I hated being yelled at, it always scared me more than a lot of things. I shook heavily as I squeezed my knees to my chest tightly. Minutes was too long, please Yuri, Yakov, get here soon. Please! I begged to myself, even though I know no one can hear me and no one was there. Just the constant banging and screaming from Victor on the other side of the door.  
Almost 20 minutes later the banging had finally topped and I heard, "'Pig, it's me open up. Yakov had him in another room. I have your glasses". He was here! Finally! I ran to open it up and clung to him my whole body shaking heavily. Tears slowly fell from my eyes as he walked me to Yakov's car helping me in the back. He gave me my glasses and I put them on. He shut the car door before walking back into the apartment. I called Phichit to tell him what had happened; I made him promise to stay in the hotel he was staying in and not kill Victor.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Chapter Two: Back to square one?

Yurio POV:

Getting a call in the middle of the night was annoying, but getting a call in the middle of the night from Katsudon pissed me off until how scared I heard how he sounded. His voice was shaking and he yelped when, even I, heard a loud banging. He was then practically screaming at me to come get him. I let him know Yakov and I were coming. What I walked into was Victor practically screaming at, what I could guess, was Katsudon on the other side of a door but he wasn't answering to Victor. It took two kicks to Victor's side to help Yakov put him in another room, so I could get Katsudon out. The moment he heard it was me he immediately opened the door and clung to me, He started crying as I helped him in Yakov's car, gave him his glasses and closed the door.

I jogged back in to grab some important things for him. His phone charger, shoes, because he isn't wearing any right now, his wallet and told Yakov to come on. We left Victor in his room and we left with Katsudon. "Yakov just take me to my Grandpa's", I said in the back with a sleeping Katsudon. "Would it kill you to say please", Yakov said tiredly and annoyed with me, like always. I rolled my eyes and said, "Just hurry up, he should be in a bed sleeping not in a car, straining his neck". Sighing I moved his head, so he wouldn't get a crick in the neck. Yakov growled angrily at me but kept driving to my grandpa's.

I looked towards Yuri again seeing him still asleep, there were dried up tear streaks across his slightly chubby cheeks. Since he's lost weight, the fat from his face is disappearing as well. His glasses slipped slightly down his nose as he snored lightly. Sighing I looked out the car door window seeing my grandpa's house in the distance. Almost there Yuri, almost, and don't worry we'll be talking to Victor about these things sooner or later okay. I knew my grandpa would still be awake right now, so I called him quickly and asked him to unlock the door, so I could get in. He understood and hung up after saying that the door is unlocked.

We pulled into my Grandfather's drive way and I woke Yuri up, "Yuri? Wake up, we're at my grandpa's. You're safe here". He blinked up at me, his sleepy brown eyes showing through the tops of the lenses. He yawned loudly then said, "O-Okay". His words were slurred, most likely from just waking up. I climbed out of the car and helped him out. He leaned against me his glasses falling straight off his face and into the snow. I almost stepped on them until I saw the blue in the deep snow. Russia and it's stupid snow! I bent down and picked them up putting them in my back pocket for now. I walked him up my grandpas small two steps to the small porch and Yakov opened the door for me. I walked in and told Yakov a thank you for helping me.

His response was an annoyed grunt and walked out the door and drove off. My grandfather walked in from the kitchen with I'm guessing some Hot Cocoa. It smelled great to me, I'm guessing he made it for me. Usually when I come over this late is because I'm depressed, or Yakov has irritated me enough, or my parents are being too strict, and it could get out of hand. And I just need some chill time. My grandfather was always there for me, never pressured me like my parents. Me skating is really the only way my family and I can get money to live. We've always been a poor family. But since I've been skating since I was a kid, younger than 11 years old, my parents had realized that if I win the Grand Prix, or any other big skating event I can win money, or a better place.

But what they don't understand, is that they keep pressuring me so much and it's put so much stress on me. I'm always so anxious about winning, especially since Victor has been the 5-time Gold Medalist. Last year, when he was just being Yuri's coach, I had won Gold for my first time in my senior debut as a skater. Yuri had gotten Silver, and declared that he skate until he gets the Gold, but I won't let him and especially now because Victor is back in the skating scene, we all know that he might not get Gold. Victor is just that damn good I guess and it's annoying as all hell too.

I shook my head out of my thoughts when my grandfather called my name. "Yuratchka? Are you okay? Is this Yuri Katsuki? Why is here son?", he said me softly laying the Hot Cocoa down on the coffee table carefully. I sighed and carefully laid Yuri on the couch, as he had fallen back to sleep and he was heavy too. I laid his glasses and phone and phone charger on the coffee table as well as his wallet. His shoes were by the door, I knew in Japan that they always take their shoes off before entering a home. I waved my grandpa back to the kitchen to talk to him about what happened, and that Yuri had called me terrified and basically screaming at me for dear life.

We sat at the kitchen table as I finished explaining to him what had happened. "Yura, do you know if Victor has been acting weirdly lately?" My grandpa said with his forefinger (Index Finger to some) under his chin thinking. I started thinking too until I remembered, while at practice Victor was acting weirdly. "Grandpa, Victor acted weirdly during practice today. Yuri's best friend Phichit showed up to say hi and just visit Yuri because he knew that he lived in Russia now with Victor for training. When Phichit walked in he squealed, like usual." I paused to breathe then continued, "Yuri was in mid spin of Victor's signature move, his Quad Flip. The squeal scared Yuri and he lost his balance. Yuri fell on his thigh, pretty hard too, on the ice." I paused again sighing heavily.

He probably had a big bruise on his thigh, maybe I'll put some ice on it or something for him. "Continue Yura", My grandfather interrupted my thoughts. I nodded and continued again, "After Yuri fell, Victor was instantly over their checking on Yuri. Yuri insisted he was fine and even skated over to Phichit to say hi. While he was talking to Phichit I noticed Victor was watching Yuri like a hawk. Like he would have vanished into thin air if he moved his eyes off him for one second. It was honestly kind of scary to see that. I never thought Victor could be like that". "Well, Yura, sounds to me that Victor might be jealous. He might think that Phichit would steal Yuri from him.", Grandpa said and stood up pouring me a glass of some orange juice. I thanked him and sipped at it slowly.

"U-Ummmm e-excuse me", I heard a small voice say from the kitchen door way. Grandpa and I turned to see Yuri with his glasses on his face and he was blushing, maybe he was flushed or famished. Maybe cold, who knows. I stood up and walked him into the kitchen sitting him in a stool and said, "Yuri, this is my grandpa Nekola". (Sorry if I got his name wrong, I wasn't entirely sure what his name was or if the anime even said what his name was. If I'm wrong please let me know, and if it is, did I spell it right?) "H-Hello sir, I'm sorry for intruding. I really was just overreacting. I should call Victor to let him know where I'm at". He said softly. I blinked and got angry and spit out, "No, you are not calling that lunatic Yuri! Are you crazy?!" He shrank under my words and stuttered out, "Pl-please d-don't yell a-at me".

"Yura, easy alright. He's just been through something traumatic. Calm down alright. Go to the living room and count down from 10", Grandpa said, and I sighed nodding and walked into the living room.

Yuri POV:

Yurio's Grandfather, Nekola, seemed like a very kind and wise man. And I was surprised he was able to make Yurio at least try and calm him down. I hated being yelled at and his yelling made it worse. "Yuri? Is it okay I call you that?" Nekola said softly to me. I nodded shyly to him and he smiled continuing, "Can you explain to me what happened when you and Victor were at home and what led to you calling my grandson to come and get you". I looked down a bit biting my lip and slowly began to tell him what happened. While I explained everything from his unusual scolding of Makkachin to getting easily angered after I explained to him that nothing bad was said, Nekola listened intently. "When he started yelling and screaming, and banging on the bathroom door, that's when I called Yurio, at first I didn't know who I called. I just clicked on a random contact. He was mad at my call at first then when I screamed at him because there was an exceptionally loud hit on the door, he understood and said he was on his way." I said hugging myself tightly.

"It's alright Yuri, you are okay now alright. But I don't want you going back to him unless it's completely safe for you alright. It sounds to me that Victor might or could be abusive and we all know we don't want that", Nekola said as Yurio was walking back in, but instead of being calm, he had my phone in his hand. It was vibrating too. Victor? Or Phichit? I instantly stood up and went to grab the phone but Yurio moved it from my grip. It has to be Victor! He wouldn't let me call him earlier. I bit my lip and towered over his small frame. I grabbed my phone and looked to see that it was Victor. "Yuri, do not answer the phone", I heard Nekola say softly. "Katsudon, do not answer that phone or I will break it. He does not deserve anything from you or anyone", Yurio said angrily. I sighed and shut my phone off knowing Yurio would break it and I don't want to have to buy a new phone yet.

"C-Can I take a shower?", I asked quietly and a bit brokenly. Nekola nodded and told Yurio to get me some clothes and the shower ready for me. Yurio nodded and walked me to the bathroom then went out to grab me some clothing. I sat on the toilet after shutting the door and locking it. I turned my phone back on and immediately got so many notifications for phone calls and texts. I had 56 texts from Victor. 45 calls from Victor and 23 voice mails from him as well. I quickly called him back and was immediately given a loud, annoyed and angry voice. "Where are you? Why did Yakov and Yurio come to pick you up? He kicked me damn hard too!" I squealed almost too loudly and said, "P-Please V-Victor. I-I'm sorry I was just frightened and over reacted okay. Please I'm sorry." "Where. Are. You?" He growled between each word. I shivered heavily and quietly said, "A-At Yurios grandpas about to take a shower. Yurio will be at the door any time now with some clothes for me", I said shyly shrinking into myself again.

"I'm coming to get you. You better me outside waiting for me. I'll be there in 10 minutes, sharp!", He yelled and hung up. I shivered shaking heavily and turned my phone screen off and walked out of the bathroom, but then Yurio was just standing there looking… Concerned? Upset? "Y-Yurio, are you okay? Y-You look upset?" I said quietly. He looked at me and said, "Here's some clothes. The knobs for the shower have red as hot and blue as cold and tells you which way to turn. I'll be in my room with my cat. Grandpa is going to bed, so please don't bother him", Yurio said ignoring my question shoving the clothing in my arms. "Th-Thank you Yurio", I said biting my lip. He nodded and walked off. I waited until I heard his room door almost slam shut and a soft voice saying, "Hey pretty Kitty. I missed you".

I quietly laid the clothes on the bathroom sink and tip toed over to the living room grabbing the thing Yurio grabbed from Victors and I's room. I looked at the time. I had 6 minutes left until Victor was here. I sat on the couch just as my phone vibrated with a text. I opened the text box and it was from Victor. I'll be there early. 3 minutes tops. I gasped and sent a quick Okay to him. I stood up and walked outside, quietly shutting the front door. I stood out in the driveway waiting for Victor's car. Just as he said, 3 minutes later he was at the drive way and I heard the car doors unlock from the inside. I quickly climbed in shutting the door. "Seat belt", Was all he said staring out the windshield. I bit my lip and quickly put my seat belt on.

"V-Victor?" I quietly said and sighed out heavily and looked at me then back at the road. "I-I'm sorry, I-I was just frightened okay. I didn't mean anything at all, to hurt you, or me." I continued. "It's alright Yuri, and I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to frighten you like that", His voice was suddenly soft, sweet, and kind. This is the side of Victor I love and know. I slowly smiled and reached my hand out slowly and shakingly towards Victors hand. He saw and grabbed my hand softly squeezing slightly. He lifted my hand up kissing a knuckle lovingly. I blushed heavily squeezing his hand back softly. Maybe this was just a one-time thing, and everything will be alright. "I love you Yuri", Victor said suddenly. I smiled and said, "I love you too Victor". We got home quickly, and the moment Victor opened the door I bent down just to let Makkachin jump on me. Makkachin is fluffy and cute. I loved him, but he also reminded me of Vicchan.

I let Makkachin lick me some then stood up and scratched behind his poofy ears for a bit. Victor shut the door locking it then said, "Let's get to bed alright. We do have practice tomorrow alright". I nodded and walked to our bed room with Makkachin trotting beside me. Victor was behind me walking as Makkachin yipped softly barking lightly. I quickly plugged my phone in setting my glasses next to my phone and laying in the bed. Makkachin climbed up laying his head and paws on my lap as Victor crawled in bed as well and wrapped his arms tightly around me. It was a really tight hold though, as if he was trying to squeeze me to death. But maybe he was afraid I'd leave again. I moved closer to him my head on his chest as Makkachin moved along with me, his head staying on my lap or side. I fell asleep like that smiling lightly.

Yurio POV:

I hadn't heard the bathroom door shut or the shower turn on, so I went out to check on him, making sure he was alright. My Persian cat walking along beside me meowing loudly. She was hungry. I bent down picking her up letting her nuzzle my chest purring. I walked to the bathroom only to notice that Yuri wasn't there, the clothes I gave him were on the kitchen sink, but he was no where to be found. I blinked and walked to the kitchen, maybe he was thirsty or something. But, no, he wasn't there either. I looked in the living room, but no Yuri. I growled a bit and quickly put some tuna in my cat's food bowl to let her eat then I called Yuri. He didn't answer. I called again, this is time it went straight to voice mail, it didn't even ring. Growling again, I called Victor; it rang 3 times until he answered with a gruff voice, full of sleep.

"Yurio? Is everything alright? You never call me, is your grandpa okay? What about Yakov?", he said as if nothing had happened at all tonight. "Stuff it baldy, where's the pig"? I bit out angrily sitting on the living room couch. "He's here, asleep with me and Makkachin. We talked it out, he was just overreacting; with his anxiety it's normal and usual. But, I am trying to help him out with it." Victor said nonchalantly. "You are a bastard Victor! He was not over reacting and we all know this. You were the one over reacting!" I yelled at him clenching my right hand into a fist, gripping a small throw over blanket on the couch tightly. "I may have been, but we've talked about it and we are fine. How about we talk about this tomorrow during practice. I need to take Makkachin out really quick and get to sleep". He said before I heard a small yip from said dog. I growled but before I could say anything he hung up.

That bastard! He's already abusing Katsudon! It may not be physical yet, but it is emotional and that's just as bad as physical. I have to get him out of there sooner rather than later. But I need evidence, so I can take this to the police. If I go straight to the media, Victors career can go haywire and it'll only get worse for the piggy. I laid down on the couch pulling that small throw over blanket on me and slowly fell asleep.

~At the rink for practice~

Yurio POV:

I was already at the rink skating my emotions out because I was still just so angry at Victor. I told Yakov what had happened after he drove off last night and he promised to yell at Victor as well once he got here with Katsudon. Phichit was already here as well, he was working on a Quad-Toe-Loop, Georgie was helping him out as Mila was taking a small break on the outside of the rink. I skated into a quad salchow just because and landed it just fine, my now longer blonde hair falling into my eyes sticking to my neck and forehead from sweat. I skated off again going into a sit spin, one of my easier moves to make. I kept changing my body position as I spinned, my back bending backwards my arms going up to form a kind of arc above me, my free leg out a little. After finishing that move I looked over to the side of the rink to see Katsudon and Victor.

Victor had an arm securely around the pig's shoulders as Yuri smiled softly up at him and moved out of his arms saying something to him then sat down putting his skates on and took his big coat off. He stepped on the ice and he instantly lit up. He was quickly gliding all around the rink making small single jumps or simple spins at first. I leaned against the barrier around the rink to take a breather and watch Yuri. He was… Beautiful? Amazing? Wait! What the hell am I thinking? I shook my head and watched as he went into a quad flip again. His position was almost perfect, but wait… Oh my god, he had both his arms up. Like what I did with my quad salchow in last years free skate. My eyes widened as he landed the flip like it was just so easy. He landed Victor's signature move!

I looked over to see Victor, his eyes were as big as saucers. I looked around the rink and everyone was amazed. Yakov had stopped screaming at Victor, his mouth hung open. There were small children as well staring up at the dark haired Japanese man as he slowly slid to a stop. Does he not realize what had just done?! I skated over to him and growled out a, "Do you realize what you just did"? He looked at me and smiled, "Yes I do, and I can't believe I made it, I didn't think I could". I blinked at him as he finally looked around the rink and saw Victor coming over here as well. I noticed he shrank again, almost behind me. I decided to watch and see what happens as Victor began talking.

"I told you shouldn't do that, you could hurt yourself". "But, Victor I didn't hurt myself. I made the jump and landed it. You promised me that if I made this jump I could go and hang out with Phichit and Mila for a bit", Yuri said to him clenching his fists on his pants. Victor nodded and said, "I know, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt okay". Yuri nodded, and I slowly skated backwards away from them as Yuri hugged Victor tightly his head on his chest. This is insane! Victor has him wrapped around his finger like a puppy! "Victor!" I heard Yakov scream out, "I need to talk to you, now!" I watched Victor kissed the piggy on the lips then went over to Yakov who walked him into the locker room to talk. I watched as Phichit skated over to Yuri with Mila and Georgie, "Yuri! That was amazing, how did you land that?!" Phichit had squealed out earning a light laugh from Yuri. Mila was squealing as well, and Georgie was patting Yuri on the shoulder lightly.

"Yuri! Let's go home!", I jumped when I heard a sudden loud voice from the opposite side of the rink. I looked over to see Victor, his face looked almost as red as Yakov's does every day after screaming at everyone. I quickly looked at Yuri who was skating over to him without a care, without a word back to him. I immediately skated over to make sure that Yuri was okay. Yuri looked a little pale, maybe he just needs some water, something to eat? "V-Victor? Is everything alright?" Yuri stuttered out stepping off the ice while putting his blade guards on. "Fine", Victor said angrily. Did Yakov talk to him about how he's been treating Yuri? I looked over to see Yakov standing next to the wall of the rink leaning on it. "Mila, Georgie, Yuri!" he yelled out calling for us three. Of course, he didn't call for Phichit, he wasn't training under Yakov, he was training under his and Yuri's old coach. Celestino. (Sorry if I spelled his name wrong, I don't know how to spell it.)

I growled lightly and skated to the others as Yuri untied his skates and put his gym shoes back on as well as his jacket. He grabbed his phone answering a phone call and my attention was averted away to Yakov's.

Yuri POV:

Victor was mad, and it made me worry even more, he was acting just fine when we woke up this morning and on our way to the rink. But, after talking to Yakov in the locker room he was so angry, and it scared me even more. Did Yakov say something about me or anything else? Sighing, I untied my skates and put my regular shoes on as well as my coat. I heard my phone ring softly, so I picked it up answering it as Victor grabbed his and mines bags. "Hello?" I said casually. "Yuri, how are you? We miss you so much, the girls really wanna see you some time", It was Yuko. Just saying they missed me a lot. "I miss you guys too and the girls. How are they? Still getting in crazy trouble?" I said laughing softly and following Victor out of the rink. Yuko laughed as well and said, "You know how they are, they're always able to find some sort of drama or trouble".

I laughed again and said, "Well them I said hi, me and Victor are leaving the rink right now so can I call you later?" "Leaving the rink? I thought you said this is your normal time to just art training? Is everything okay?" Yuko said loud enough that Victor tched looking at me as he put our bags into the back part of the car. I gulped lightly and said, "Nothing is wrong Yuko, I realized after getting here that I didn't feel good, so Victor is just taking me home". I hated lying to her, but Victor would be even more angry, and I could just tell. Victor scares me a lot, I don't want him to actually hurt me or someone else. "Aww, okay Yuri. Stay in bed alright, ask Victor to get you a cold rag for your head", Yuko said softly, caringly. I smiled softly and said a soft of course and thank you for caring. After hanging up I climbed in the car putting my phone in my coat pocket.

We got home in under 15 minutes and Victor was mumbling to his self angrily. He was gripping the steering wheel to the point his hands were almost white. He was also speeding past stop signs and ran a red light. I thought he would have gotten pulled over sooner or later, but somehow, he never got caught. Victor pulled into the under the hotels parking place. He parked then climbed out of the car, me following after his actions. We grabbed our bags and headed back to the penthouse. I opened the door and I quickly bent down to have Makkachin lick me for a minute. After Makkachin got his lick kisses on us out of the way I laid my training bag by the door and sat on the couch as Victor went straight to the kitchen

I sat there nervously and anxiously while Victor came back with some whine and two whine glasses. "V-Victor?" I said quietly and nervously. "W-will you tell me what Yakov said to you?" I continued, fiddling with my fingers as he poured us both some whine. He didn't answer me just passed me a whine glass full of whine. I bit my lip and sipped softly, my body shaking. "Yuri, did you tell Yakov some things about me, that aren't very pleasant", he said twirling some of the whine lightly in his hand. What does he mean? I never talked to Yakov about this. "No, of course not", I said, almost defensively. Turns out, that wasn't what I should have said. "Liar!" He screamed up slamming his whine glass down spraying red whine all over the couch, coffee table, the floor and himself and I. I squealed jumping dropping the whine glass on the floor, staining the white carpet. "I-I'm not lying, I swear I haven't talked to Yakov about us. V-Victor please!"

"Stop lying Yuri. Why would Yakov tell me to stop my obsessiveness then, huh?" He yelled at me coming closer to me, towering over me. I whimpered shrinking into my self my hands and arms reflexively going up to protect myself. "P-please Victor! I'm not lying! What would I be able to tell Yakov? Please!" I squealed out jumping off the couch as Victor walked closer to me. I backed up to the wall, my back and head basically one with the wall its self as Victor was only an inch from my face. "I hate liars Yuri! So how about you just stop talking if all it's going to be is lies!" He screamed directly into my face. I whimpered shaking and I started crying, pathetically. I watched as he moved his hand back, palm showing. Was he going to hit me?

* * *

So there is chapter two! It's longer, hopefully, then the first one. I was reading through the story line on the first chapter and I noticed it was pretty short, so I decided to start making the chapters long aaaannnnd...yes it's cliffy! Anyway, I hope you all like it, it took me a bit to able to write the last 4-5 paragraphs because it even hurts me to make Yuri suffer so much, but in this story he has to. Read and review please! Follow too if you like it! I honestly have no idea how long this story is going to be yet, we'll just see where my brain takes me this time.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Is Not What It Seems  
By: Alyssa Brandon

Chapter Three

Victor POV:

We had just gotten to the rink and Yuri was already on the ice, just gliding around. He was smiling too, I loved his smile. It was beautiful, HE was beautiful. His dark hair, his brown eyes that most of the time were hidden behind blue rimmed glasses. But without them his eyes shined and shimmered. When he's on the ice he's mesmerizing. I was getting my skates on when I watched him skate into position for a jump. I watched him closely, knowing exactly what he was going to try to do. Attempt my Quad Flip again, but with both his arms raised, for higher difficulty. He wanted to hang out with Phichit and everyone else, but I didn't want him to. I don't want anyone taking him away from me. I love him, he's mine. We're getting married soon, hopefully this year after the Grand Prix. If he wins a gold medal, sure I'm gonna marry him anyway, I just want him to be even more determined to win, that makes it better for him. He works harder, which is good. Practicing is best when you're a figure skater.

I watched as he jumped, his footing was perfect! Had both arms raised up toward the sky, clasping his fingers together. He spun, four times in the air before he landed. His free leg perfect, not to stiff or loose. His form was beautiful! I didn't think he'd make it, I also told him I didn't want him to even attempt it, he could hurt his self! He never listens to me! I finished tying up my skates as everyone in the rink including other skaters and public skaters from the city were staring at him in awe and amazement. I couldn't get to Yuri fast enough, Yurio had skated to him first. But I didn't care, I quickly skated over to him and said, "I thought I told you not to do that? You could have hurt yourself?" "But Victor you promised if I made the move I could hang out with the others for the day", He said back, shyly fiddling with his fingers in the process. I bit my lip but Yakov called out for me asking to talk to me in the locker rooms alone. Sighing I nodded and patted Yuri's shoulder before stepping off the ice and putting my blade guards on. I left with Yakov to the locker room.

"Vitya, we need to talk about how you've been acting toward Katsuki lately", He said immidetely after we both were in the locker room and I had shut the door. Blinking I said, "What do you mean? I've been acting the same way as I've always been". I didn't understand what he meant, I've been acting the way I usually am. "Don't give me that Vitya. You scared that man to the point he called for Yuri to come and get him. What we both came into when we walked into that apartment, was not you Victor! It was you being way to possessive of him! And, then you force Yuri back home and take advantage of him! You may not be hurting him physically, but emotionally Vitya!" I paused him before he could say anything else and walked out of the locker room. How does he know anything about Yuri and I's relations at home? Is Yuri telling people things? I slammed the locker doors open and yelled out to Yuri that we're going home. I watched him jump and quickly skate off the ice toward me. "Is everything alright". He had asked me, but I just growled out a fine.

While out at the car I was putting Yuri and mine's bag's in the car, Yuri got a call. It was from Yuko I could tell. Yuri made a quick excuse as to why we were leaving the rink already. Good boy. I climbed in waiting for him too as well. After he got in I drove off at record speed. We got home after a while and after Makkachin got his lick kisses in for both Yuri and I, I poured us some wine. "V-Victor" He said almost a whimper, "W-Will you tell me what Yakov said to you". Oh, so he's gonna play dumb with me? Okay, lets play. "Yuri, did you tell Yakov some things about me that weren't very pleasant", I said as nicely as I could. "No, of course not", he replied, he sounded defensive. That liar! Then how would Yakov know about anything regarding you coming back to the apartment! "Liar!" I screamed, I didn't mean to scream though. I slammed my wine glass down on the coffee table, this too, I didn't mean to. I was just so mad. I saw him jump and I heard him squeal almost dropping his wine glass as well. He kept saying he wasn't lying, he swears he never talked to Yakov about us. Such a liar!

I told him to stop lying, because Yakov told me I was being possessive of Yuri. I towered over him watching him whimper shrinking into his self, his arms and hands moving up as if to protect his self. He kept begging me, yelling at me that he wasn't lying, but if he wasn't lying why would he be sounding defensive. I growled again, loudly, and he squealed jumping off the couch dropping his wine glass now all over the white carpet, the couch, coffee table and each other. I back him up into a wall and screamed at him, only an inch from his face. If He doesn't learn to obey me sooner or later, this just how it has to be. "I hate liars Yuri! So how about you just stop talking if all it's going to be is lies!" I screamed directly into his face. He whimpered shaking and he started crying. So pathetic! He needs to grow up! I swung my hand back, my palm open. I bit my lip and lowered my hand clenching both my hands into fists. I walked away leaving him to whimper and cry like the pathetic man he is. But of course, I do love him. I really do, after watching him skate my routine a year or so ago I fell in love, wait… No!

I fell in love when we were at the banquet, after the grand prix 2 years ago. He was drunk out of his mine and he asked me to be his coach. I fell in love, and I promised myself, that I won't lose what I love again. I laid in my bed where Makkachin was laying. I started petting Makkachin, but he whined and jumped off the bed his tail tucked between his legs. I reached for him again to let him know it was just me, but he barked, loudly at me and ran off to the living room. I assume to Yuri, you can hear Yuri's sobs from the bed room. Sighing I laid on my back my arm over my eyes as Yuri cried, loudly. Suddenly it was muffled. Yuri must be holding Makkachin or a pillow or something in front of his face. Am I taking this too far? I don't mean to make him cry, I really don't. I hate seeing him cry, yes, it is pathetic, but he doesn't deserve to cry.

I first let his tears and sobbing go down until I couldn't hear anything, that took almost an hour and a half. Gosh, he cries a lot, I don't want to hear anymore of that from him. It pains me. I stood up and walked out to the living room and saw he was still in the same spot that I had left him in, Makkachin was in his lap, curled up. His tail swiping softly against Yuri's pants as Yuri pet him softly behind the ears. Yuri's whole face was basically red from his tears, his eyes were red and puffy as well. His cheeks were drenched from the tears as well, I also heard small short hiccups coming from him. Most likely, from crying too much. "Yuri", I said, as softly as I can. I watched him jump and squeal, Makkachin stood up standing between Yuri and I, growling at me his hunches raised, ready to pounce if need be. I walked closer and Makkachin barked at me, again. "Yuri, I'm sorry okay, please." I said to him waiting for a response, of course, I didn't get any, just the growling and barking from Makkachin and small whimpers from Yuri.

"Shh M-Makkachin, it's alright. Calm down", I heard Yuri say quietly pulling Makkachin softly by his collar back into his lap. Makkachin settled back down but she kept watching me, of course. I started to talk but Yuri beat me to it, in the softest voice that I've ever heard from him, let alone a man. "I-I'm sorry Victor. I-I guess I did tell him. I-I told Y-Yurio, wh-who could have t-told him his self". I watched as he scratched Makkachin's ears lightly whimpering slightly. Sighing I nodded and stepped closer earning some growling from Makkachin. "Makkachin", Yuri said, softly but sternly. Makkachin settled back down again his paws on Yuri's thighs along with his head. "It's okay Yuri, Maybe I went to far. I won't hit you okay, please." I said softly opening my arms for him.

I saw so much hesitation in his movements as he slowly looks at me. I smiled softly at him moving my arms forward for him. He let out a choked sob and basically jumped into my arms gripping my shirt tightly. "I'm sorry Victor, please I'm sorry", He kept saying over and over again. "Shh It's okay Yuri, it's okay. I forgive you, I love you so much Yuri", I said to him running my fingers through his hair as he began crying again on my shirt. "Please stop crying, let's relax for today alright", I said to him and he nodded through his tears trying to stop. I stood him up and took him to the bathroom, maybe a long soak in the bath will soothe his nerves.

Yuri POV:

Victor didn't mean it, Victor didn't mean it. I'm so glad he didn't hit me, I don't know what I would have done if he did. Run? Hide? Call Yurio again? I don't know, all I know is that I'm seriously terrified of Victor. He says he's sorry and that he won't do it again, I hope he won't. I really hope he won't hurt me. I really do love him, I love him a lot. I've admired him all my childhood and into adult hood. Or is admire different from love? I don't know but I've decided to call it love. After the fight, or more like screaming from Victor he took me to the bathroom and sat me on the toilet. He started making a small bath making sure the water was at the right temperature. "Here Yuri, a hot bath should help soothe your nerves", Victor said suddenly, and I jumped slightly.

He blinked at me then hugged me tightly kissing my head and said, "Want me to step out so you can undress and get in the water"? I only nodded slightly. He nodded back at me and stepped out shutting the door quietly. I slowly stood up and laid my glasses on the kitchen sink. I slowly began to undress just letting my clothes pile up on the floor instead of putting them in the clothes basket. I stepped into the tub and sighed contently. The water felt so nice. I lent my head back against the porcelain and closed my eyes, letting the hot water seep through my pores, cleaning them out.

A soft knock, then a quiet, "Can I come in?" A shy, "Yes", from me and the door opens slowly as Victor walks in and grabs a small stool sitting next to the tub looking at me. "Yuri, I know I promised you that you could go and hang out with the others, but I just can't let that happen", He said, with no emotion at all. What? What does he mean? "Victor? No, you promised me, please don't break your promise", I whimpered out lifting my head from the tubs edge. "I can't, not when you've gone and told people what has been going on in _my_ house", He said back, sternly his blue eyes shining with… what is it? Possession? Anger? I shrugged to myself, I don't care anymore. He can't do this to me! I'm a person too!

I shook my head manically and said, "No, Victor, I am a person too, you can't stop me from doing things like this. I'm going to hang out with them". I think I angered him because he then shouted at me, "Shut up Yuri! You do as I say, or you will never see the light of day again!" I jumped and shrank into the hot water my nose just above the water line. I mumbled a sorry into the water and I saw Victor sigh and he said carefully, "I'm sorry Yuri, I didn't mean to shout. I just don't you leaving me okay. I love you too much". I blinked and looked at him, his blue eyes now dull with sadness and heartbreak. He thinks I'm going to leave him? Oh no, please Victor. "I will never leave you Victor", I said softly sitting up. He just looked away and I frowned heavily.

I almost jumped out of the water as I hugged him tightly against me. "Please Victor, I won't leave. I promise you, I love you and only you", I said against his ear. He hugged me back, tightly and whispered a small thank you to me. I smiled softly at him pulled back slowly so I can get back into the water without sloshing it around and making a big mess on the floor. "Would like help washing anything?" He said softly, almost as cheerfully as he usually is. I nodded and replied, "Sure, can you help me wash my hair?" He nodded, and I turned so my back was to him as he reached for the shampoo bottle. I waited for his hands to come in contact with my head and hair. When it did, he was very carefully, not pulling my hair or scratching my scalp.

It was very soothing and calming, it was comforting. I leant into his touch sighing contently again as he chuckled lightly. "You're beautiful Yuri, always have been, always will be", He whispered into my hair. I shuddered slightly and blushed as bright as fire. Once he finished with the shampoo he carefully washed it out being careful to avoid the shampoo going into my eyes. Next, he put in the conditioner, lathering it into my scalp softly and carefully. I was beginning to get tired, so I asked if he could hurry up, so we can lay in bed. The only response he gave me was a soft grunt and he finished up rinsing the conditioner out. He helped me climb out of the tub and dried me off. He walked me out to our bed room and pulled me some underwear and pajama's out.

I got dressed then laid in bed next to Makkachin who got closer to me after knowing I got into the bed. I moved my hand out to pet him softly hearing an excited yip from him at my touch. I giggled slightly and cuddled close to the fluffy poodle. There was another dip in the bed indicating that Victor had climbed in as well. Makkachin growled a bit and I kissed his cute wet nose. "It's okay Makkachin, it's just Victor. He won't hurt me or you, it's okay", I said to Makkachin watching as the brown furred dog settled down his head on my lap. I got closer to Victor my head on his chest just as my phone rang.

Now? We are just trying to relax, I think sighing and watch as Victor turns the TV on in the bed room. I turned over grabbing my phone laying my head back on Victor's chest seeing it was Phichit with another video chat request. I answered with a soft, "Hey Phichit, how is everything at the rink"? "Everything is fine Yuri, but are you okay? Why did you and Victor suddenly leave? He seemed so angry and out of character earlier", Phichit asked a multitude of questions. Of course, he'd want to know, but I can't make up the same excuse I made for Yuko. He saw what was going on, he saw how angry Victor had gotten. I bit my lip but before I could reply back Victor answered for me, "Everything is fine Phichit, don't worry about him". I moved my camera up, so it showed me and Victor in the frame. My head on Victor's chest as he talked.

"I don't want to hear anything from you Nikiforov", Phichit said almost maniacally. I gasped, oh no, Victor's going to get mad! "Phichit! Please, he's right, everything is fine alright. Please don't talk to him like that", I intervened quickly. Phichit, change the subject to anything please, I begged silently. I watched Phichit watch us for a minute then he said, "Aww, you're laying on Victor's chest! How cute!" Sighing I silently thanked him and then blushed at his words hiding my face in Victor's chest. "Victor chuckled his arm around me as Phichit laughed and said, "Well, I just wanted to check on you, see you tomorrow at the rink", He said then hung up. I sighed dropping my phone onto the bed cuddling closer to Victor.

~Small Time Skip~

Yuri POV:

We had watched a couple movies then switched over to just digital. We watched a few episodes of a drama that Victor thought was funny. Of course, he had to put the subtitles on since I'm still in the process of learning Russian. He thought it was funny I thought it was a bit upsetting. I looked toward the time and saw it was 12:30, lunch time. Maybe I can make us some lunch, pork-cutlet bowls maybe? I looked up to Victor, my head still on his chest and Makkachin asleep on my lap. "Victor, it's about lunch time. Do you want me to cook something?" I said to him softly and he looked down at me and replied, "Sure Yuri. What are you thinking of making?"

"Pork-cutlet Bowl if that's okay with you and if we have the ingredients for it", I said sitting up slightly waking Makkachin in the process who yipped, barked and whined slightly stretching, his butt and tail lifting high, stretching his back out. He nodded, and I smiled at him and climbed off the bed going to the kitchen to see if we have the ingredients for Pork-cutlet Bowl. I looked through the cabinets and the fridge. We need pork, chicken, rice, katsu, tonkatsu, egg, bowl, and curry. I only found chicken, rice, katsu, and egg and plenty of bowels. We didn't have all the ingredients, maybe Victor wouldn't mind me going to the store to get the rest. I walked back to the bedroom and asked quietly, "Victor? We have some ingredients; do you think we could go to the supermarket to get the rest?" I watched he made a thinking face then said, "Alright, but you'll need me to help decipher what food is what because it's written in Russian". I nodded and started getting ready as Victor started getting ready.

I grabbed a piece of paper and put a list of the ingredients we need.  
1\. Pork  
2\. Curry

Only three things, maybe we could get some milk and water, it looked like we were almost out of both, so I added those to the list. Since tonkatsu is just pork coated in bread crumbs in fried I'll just get extra pork. We had lots of bread so I don't need to get that.  
3\. Milk  
4\. Water.

I put the list in my pocket and grabbed my coat from the coat hanger near the door and put my shoes on as Victor walked out to me, Makkachin trotting lightly beside him. "Let's bring Makkachin, he could go for a walk. We've been in the house for hours", he said smiling softly. I nodded and grabbed my wallet and phone and we headed out to the store. Victor locked the apartment up as I held Makkachin's leash and we were off, walking in Russia's bitter cold atmosphere. I shivered a bit, but I was slowly getting used to the cold. During the 10-minute walk to the supermarket Makkachin had went number one. I gave the leash to Victor as we got to the supermarket and I grabbed a cart. I decided to first get some milk and the water, so we walked to the milk aisle.

I grabbed a jug of 1% (Skim) milk and put in the cart and asked Victor where the water was. He smiled and lead us to the water. Us, being Makkachin and I; I was surprised they let a dog as big as Makkachin in the store, we aren't allowed to bring any pets into stores in Japan. Victor handed me Makkachin's leash as we put a 32 count of Dasani in the cart. "Alright Victor, this is where I need your Russian tongue to help me get the right pork", I told him as he took the leash back and he lead us to the frozen meat aisle to look for the pork. I bent over to the small median thing with chicken, burger, pork and more types of meat. Victor bent over with me holding onto Makkachin's leash and the cart. He pointed to two typed of pork. "This is one is lean, and healthier pork", Victor said pointing to a skinnier and lighter looking pack of meat then pointed to a fatter, heavier pack of meat and said, "This is a fatter and less healthier pork". I nodded and looked over how the leaner pork looked.

I grabbed a pack that had a lot of meat in it, but it was lean type and I set it in the cart. I bent back over it to look at more pork and said, "One ingredient is pork but covered in bread crumbed and fried Victor, so I'll just get a little bit more. Sure, I can never cook it like my mom, but it's worth a try". I picked up another pack laid that in the cart as well. "Is this it Yuri?" He asked, and I shake my head. "The last thing we need is curry", I said to him then asked him if he knew where the curry would be, and he shook his head then walked up to a man working in the store and spoke in Russian, most likely asking where the curry would be. I waited for Victor to come back leaning softly onto the cart.

Victor walked back and lead me to a different frozen foods aisle and pointed to a lean bag of curry, and another type of curry. I looked them over and decided to get the lean bag. Victor and I went to the register and sadly because I'm from Japan I don't have the right currency dollars that Russia uses, so Victor had to pay. He assures me it's alright, but I still don't like it, I should pay for it, I mean it's things that I need to make lunch for us both. After everything was bagged we put the cart back where it goes, and I held onto Makkachin's leash in one hand holding some bags and the water, Victor was carrying on his shoulder while he held the last bag.

~Back at the apartment~

Victor POV:

Yuri says he can't cook like his mom, but he's wrong, his Pork-Cutlet bowl was delicious! I had a few extra servings of it too. He's doing the dishes while I help him by rinsing and drying them. After we're done Yuri leaves to the living room quickly and I hear him dialing someone. Who's he calling? I peek at him behind the kitchen door just as he puts the phone to his ear, I assume that he's waiting for who ever to pick up. Suddenly he said, "Hey mama, how is everyone?" Oh, he was just calling Mrs. Katsuki. Ii couldn't hear her side of the line, but I of course, could hear Yuri's. "I'm alright mama, just a little homesick to be honest. I miss you all." He said but then there was a pause and he said, "Yes, even Minako and the triplets". He giggled softly, probably at something she had said then his giggles just stopped, almost as if he saw something that froze him. "H-Hey mama, do you think I could home for a bit", He said quietly, almost too quietly. I barely herd him.

Go home? Why does he want to go home? Does he miss his family that much? "Th-there's something wrong with Victor mama. He's been more clingy and obsessive over me lately. And..and…" He trailed off I assume again, thinking about if he should say something to her. I waited and waited, it seemed like years until he finally spoke, below a whisper. I had to crane my neck to hear him, "Mama, I'm scared. V-Victor almost hit me". My eyes widened, why the hell was he telling her this? It isn't like she can do anything about it, she's all the way in Japan and we are all the way here in Russia. Even so, I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm doing all this because I love him and I'm afraid he'll leave me. I can't help my anxiety and my fears coursing through me. "HE WHAT!" I heard from the phone, it wasn't Mrs. Katsuki's, I've never heard her remotely yell at Yuri or anyone for that matter. "M-Minako? You're at the hot spring too?" Yuri said quietly, I watched him figit with the hem of his shirt. "Of course I am! Now, do I have to come down to Russia! What is he doing to you?!" I heard Minako, I guess, from the phone again.

Shit! I forgot she was like some big famous ballerina in Japan, basically like Lilia, Yuri's choreographer for his free skate last year. She would be able to afford a plane ticket to Russia. "N-Nothing yet Minako, please, stop yelling. You know how much it makes my anxiety rise up", He said, his voice shaky. So, yelling in general scares him. I better work on that. There was no response, so I guess she listened and lowered her voice. "Minako, you really don't have to come to Russia, Phichit showed up and I'm really probably just over reacting. I'm just a little home sick is all", He said into the phone. I was getting real tired of this conversation, so I yelled at to Yuri and said, "Hey, Yuri, let's take Makkachin out." I watched him freeze up then say, "I gotta go okay, talk to you guys later. And, mama, please get back to me on me coming back to Hasetsu to see you all". After a second he hung up and said, "Coming Victor".

I stood in the kitchen door way as he made his way over here, his head down. "Why did you tell your mother what's going on? Everything is fine here Yuri, and you know that. You know I love you and I will never hurt nor want to you ever. I was just angry, and I've never been good with controlling my anger." I said softly to him wrapping him in a stern but soft hug. I felt his stiffen up a bit but give into the hug, hugging me back; wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "I-I'm sorry Victor, I-I was probably just over reacting again. You know how my anxiety is", He said simply his face in the crook of my neck and collar bone. Smiling softly, I kissed the top of his full head of hair kindly and told him to get dressed so that we can take Makkachin for a walk, or at least just outside to use the bathroom.

Yuri and I were at a dog park letting Makkachin run loose for a bit and play around with the other dogs there as well. Yuri had his head leaning against my shoulder, shivering, well his whole body was shivering. How is he not used to Russia's freezing temperatures yet, he's been here for a little over a year now. Maybe he's just one of those people who's always cold no matter what. I wrapped an arm around him rubbing his biceps, trying to get at least a little bit of warmth in him if I could. "I love you Yuri", I said into his ear as he grabbed my free hand squeezing my fingers tightly. "I-I love you too Victor". "Why'd you stutter?" I said, almost defensively, but I caught myself. "It's cold Victor, sorry my vocal chords are freezing", He said, and I could hear a hint of sass in him. I chuckled softly and said a quick sorry then stood up, with Yuri clinging to me for warmth and called for Makkachin.

He came bounding towards us and I bent down to put his leash back on the collar. We walked back home, and the moment Yuri walked into the apartment he asked if we could turn the heating up a little. I laughed softly and nodded kissing his head. He immediately went to the thermostat in the hallway and turned it up a notch or too. I let Makkachin off the leash who hopped up on the couch laying down. Tired from running around for an hour or so. Yuri came back taking his coat off and sat on the couch with Makkachin who looked up, yipped then laid his head on Yuri's lap. Yuri smiled and scratched behind Makka's ear's. I sat next to Yuri and turned the TV on my arms going over Yuri's shoulders and his head leant on my shoulder. The perfect family picture! I was just happy to have Yuri and Makka in my life. I kissed Yuri's head then focused on the TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 4

Yurio POV:

The phone rang only three times then a deep voice said, "Hello?" I smiled slightly at the voice and said shyly, "Hey Beka, I-I know it's really late for you, but I just needed someone to talk to. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't wake you". "Hey, no I was already up it's alright. Did something happen at practice?", Otabek Altin said, his voice laced softly with concern. "Victor was really mad again today, especially at the Piglet", I said petting Potya softly on her back. I listened to her purr as Beka said, "Can you tell me what lead up to him being so mad?" I sighed slightly, stopping my soft ministrations on my cats back before replying to him, explaining to him everything that had happened to day at practice. Katsudon's crazy Quad-Flip with both hands raised, Victor's angry face at the Japanese man and how he was even angrier after Yakov had talked to him privately in the locker room then demanded that he and Yuri leave the rink and go home.

"Have you talked to Katsuki since then?", Beka asked me and I said a soft no to him in return. "Call him and talk to him, make sure he's okay. I don't like the way Victor is acting", The Kazak man said through the phone receiver. I guess he's right, I should call him. "Alright Beka, I'll call him right now okay. Talk to you later", I said, and he said, "Yeah, talk to you later". We hung up and I contemplated on actually calling him. Would he not answer? I looked at the time, no, it was barely even dinner time yet, so they should still be awake. I pressed dial before I could change my mind and put the phone to my ear listening to the dial tone as it told me it was ringing.

Three rings later and Katsudon picked up, "Hello? Yuri, are you okay? Why are you calling?" I almost smiled at his concern for me, but I stopped myself and said, "I was just wondering if that big-for-headed oldie did anything to you, I'll kick his ass". The piglet laughed softly then said, "I-I'm fine. We had a small argument when we got home but we resolved it. Please don't worry about me, you have too much on your shoulders, just as a teenager, you don't need to worry about a 24-year-old man like me". I could hear the slight stress and waver in his voice. "Stop lying Katsudon. What did he do?" I said automatically. I heard him sigh loudly then say, softly, almost too soft. I could barely hear him explain to me that Victor had almost hit him. I was about to blow up when he said, "Yuri, don't worry, he didn't, he stopped his self. He promised he won't do something like that ever again. And, please don't tell anyone. We're fine, really we are".

"You let me know if he does lay an unwanted hand on you", I said bluntly and went back to petting my Persian. She began purring again bopping her head on my stomach. I smiled down at her as Katsudon promised to let me know. "Hey, Yuri, I wanted to ask you, what type of cat do you have?" He said suddenly. I blinked then said, "Persian, her name is Potya. She's 5 years old, I've had her since I was 10". "Does Potya mean anything? Most Japanese names mean things, so I wanted to know if it was the same for Russian too". He wants to know the meaning of my cats' name? Shrugging I said, "Potya, isn't Russian, it's Hungarian, but it means Freebie or Soft Snap" (These are real meanings too, but you guys can check yourself if you want to, it won't bother me at me if you doubt it. I got it from google so…yeah, I wouldn't trust it either lol).

"That's cool, I didn't realize it was Hungarian", he said and squeaked and said, "Makkachin, I'm on the phone, calm down boy". I caught my self smiling at his laugh, quickly shaking my head I said, "Well I gotta go, time for her bath anyway, and she hates baths". "Okay Yuri, good luck", he said then hung up. Of course, I was lying I just needed an excuse to hang up. I laid my head back on the wall as Potya put her paws on my chest and licked my chin with her rough cat tongue. I giggled softly at her rough tongue and booped her nose. She meowed loudly then jumped off my bed and ran out of my room most likely either to eat or go to her litter box or just to lay down somewhere else. Sighing I laid back on my pillow looking at my ceiling, something is going horribly wrong with Victor and I will find out whether I do it legally or illegally. I decided to get up and take a shower before texting Otabek what Yuri had told me.

Feeling completely refreshed after the shower I sat on my bed and scrolled through my Instagram seeing Phichit had of course posted 30,000 pictures and a few videos of him in Russia sightseeing and him in the rink. I scrolled through as I rolled my eyes at his annoying antics and. I saw Mila posted few pics with Phichit and Yakov yelling at her in the background. I stopped when I saw a post from Yuri. Yuri wasn't in the picture, but he was most likely the one taking the picture. Victor was laying on the couch, seemed to be watching some Russian Soap Opera, Makkachin was sitting at his feet on the couch with him. I looked down a bit to see if Yuri had added a description.

Katsuki_Yuri…I love these two so much. We're watching a Soap Opera, I find it sad but Victor finds it funny. Makkachin is the best dog ever!

There were already almost 50K likes on the picture. The comments though were very fluffy and annoying.

GuineaPigMaster…Sooooo cute! We all should just hang out soon.

Phichit said, though I knew that he really knew what was going on behind those closed doors. Mila just put a few smiley emojis and a few other fans on Instagram said they are the cutest couple ever. I decided to comment as well.

Tiger_Of_Russia…You all are so disgustingly cute it's annoying!

Then I added a few disgusted and angry faces, but they know I'm playing around. Throwing my phone on my bed I went to the kitchen to get something to eat hoping Grandpa had made something.

"Grandpa", I said as I entered the kitchen to see him making something on the stove. "Yes, son?" He said not looking away from the pot. "What's for dinner?" I replied to him sitting at the kitchen table yawning slightly. "Tired Yuratchka?" He asked and finally turned to me. I nodded but waved him off not wanting him to worry about me, I'm fine really, I'm usually tired after practice or something. "Say, Yuratchka? How is that Katsuki friend of yours?" He said, turning back to the pot. "Honestly grandpa, I don't know. I just got off the phone with him a little bit ago, he said he's fine, but with what he told me just screams that he's not fine and I don't know what to do. Other than kick the living the shit out of Victor", I sighed out honestly. "Language", My grandpa lightly chided and I apologized quickly. "What did he tell you son"? Grandpa said and turned the stove off moving the pot to a burner that wasn't on.

I explained to him what Katsuki had told me and how he was acting while on the phone. As I explained it to him he gave me a bowl of chili and a piroshky sitting on top. I smiled and thanked him then finished explaining the phone call. "He almost hit him?" My grandpa almost yelled out, and he usually never raises his voice. The only time I have ever heard him raise his voice was at my mother when she scolded me for something really stupid. I nodded and dipped the piroshky in the chili and took a bite out of it. "I'm wondering if I shouldn't just call the police on Victor now Yura, it might get worse from what I'm hearing from you", Grandpa said suddenly. "Katsuki doesn't want that to happen, he believes that Victor won't hurt him just because he 'promised' not to", I replied using my fingers as quotations and putting emphasizes on 'promised'.

Grandpa sighed and just continued eating his portion of the chili and piroshky; I continued eating mine as well thinking the conversation was over. I looked over to the side to see Potya sitting by her food bowl that was… Empty!? I gasped and jumped up, "Grandpa? Why didn't you tell me her food bowl was empty?" "It's your responsibility when you're hear Yuratchka, not mine. She is your pet", He said and kept eating. I quickly filled her bowl up with some nice tuna and put water in her water bowl. She instantly started eating once I put the bowl back on the floor with the tuna on it. I patted her head twice then went back to eating my dinner with my grandfather.

Yuri POV:

Cooking dinner was hard enough when I wasn't a good cook to begin with, but it was harder when your have someone watching your every move. It was creepy and quietly honestly, scary. Victor had been sitting at the island/bar area for about 20 minutes now, just watching me cook. I was cooking some simple salmon and some fried rice that I had found in the cabinet and decided to eat before it went bad, especially the salmon. I was slowly growing irritated at him as I stirred the rice a bit and put a bit of salt and pepper in it. He was just watching my every move, where ever I went to, even if it was just two feet to get a seasoning or to check the salmon in the oven. After stirring the rice, I turned to see Victor, eyes wide and watching me as if I was the prey and he was the predator. I was the rat and he was the hawk ready to come down and grab me and eat me.

I clenched my hand around the spoon I was holding and finally blew up at him. "Would you stop staring at me like I'm going to disappear the second you look away!" I huffed loudly but realized my mistake as his eyes turned cold and dark. "What was that? I don't think I heard you right. Please, could you repeat that Yuri?" He said, his voice low and even; deep and edgy. Wait! I am my own person! He can't control me like this! "I said, stop staring at me and watching me like I'll disappear the second you look away from me!" I screamed at him then turned back around to check the salmon. It was done! Leaning down a bit with oven mitts on my hands I opened the oven and took the salmon out laying the pan on top of the stove to cool a bit and I turned the oven off.

"Ooh~ Yuuri", I shivered freezing on the stop when I heard his voice. He added more emphasizes on the U in my name than necessary and it scared me more than any screaming from him. "Why don't you come over here for a second?" He said calmly; too calm for my taste. I shuddered tightening my hand on the spoon I had grabbed the rice again. I didn't move from my spot, too scared to do so. "Yuuri? Did you not hear me? I said to come here." His voice was no edgy and hard, deep and level; smooth but still had a calm sense to it. Slowly I turned to him, my head down and I walked over to him, only stopping when I could see his socked feet in my vision from the floor. "Look at me", I shivered again at his hard-edged tone and I slowly looked up to see his dark blues visibly showing anger. Why was he the angry one? I'm the angry one!

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off by saying, "Now, care to repeat again? Or do I need to punish you?" I blinked and quickly said, "N-No I'm sorry Victor. I'm sorry! I was just a little irritated; I-I'm not used to being watched like that and it made me angry and upset". He tilted his head slightly and stood up off the stool he was perched on and said, "Good boy. Now finish dinner will you, I'm hungry". I nodded and quickly went back to the rice before I had over cooked it and turned the rice cooker off. Ii was still shaking as I poured some ice in a small bowl then put a piece of salmon on a plate for Victor, laying it carefully on the island/bar for him. I made me a plate then noticed that Makkachin's dog bowls were empty of food and water. I shakingly said, "V-Victor? Makkachin's bowls are empty, could you fill them while I go use the bathroom real quick?"

I left the kitchen before waiting for his answer basically sprinting to the bathroom in my bare feet. I closed the door locking it behind me and sat in front of it my back against it. _Oh Victor, please stop this non-sense. I love you, but I don't know if I can live like this._ I thought softly, burying my head between my legs closing my eyes tightly holding back the tears as best as I could. "Yuri?", Victor said behind the door after knocking on it lightly. I jumped slightly and quickly stood up and went to the toilet to flush and act as if I had really used the bathroom. "Just a minute Victor", I yelled out washing my hands quickly and drying them off with the hand towel next to the vanity. He knocked again, and I sighed going to the door still drying my hands unlocking it. He instantly opened it and I could've glared at him if I hadn't seen how angry he looked. What did I do this time?! All I did was ask him to feed his dog while I use the bathroom; sure, I wasn't really using the bathroom I just needed to be away for a minute.

I grit my teeth and basically threw the mini-towel onto the sink and pushed myself threw the door way just upset with Victor in general right now. I heard him growl but I ignored him rolling my eyes at him, but, of course, he couldn't see it. "Yuri?-" I stopped him right there and turned huffing loudly and all but screamed, "Shut up will you! I am tired of your obsessiveness lately with me! I am a human being not a pet! I am not a toy!". I grit my teeth again and walked off back to the kitchen to see Makkachin still had no food. "Victor! You do know your dog is hungry right!", I said and stuffed my face full of my dinner then walked off to the bed room passing an angry Victor. Flopping on the bed, I sighed heavily and loudly and grabbed my phone off the night stand looking through my Instagram and other social media.

I decided to call my mom and ask if she had thought about me coming home for a bit. I really need to get away for a while, even if it means risking some practice this season. Dialing her number, I sat up and fiddled with my finger nails, or well, what's left of the bitten and chewed on nails. She answered on the third ring, "Hello? Yuri, is everything okay?" My mom really was the sweetest woman I've ever known. "Have you thought about me coming back home? I really miss you guys and I'm really feeling home sick." I said to her sighing depressingly. "Oh, Yuri, you know you come home whenever you want to, I nor will your father or anyone else stop you.", she said softly, her voice was smooth and calm unlike Victor hard and edgy tone. "Maybe, I will come by for a bit", I said, mainly to my self but she can hear me and said, "Oh that's great son, when will you be here? We'll have Minako come get you from the train station".

I smiled at her antics and said, "Let me book the flight first mama and I'll call you then okay?". She giggled and let me know that was okay and that we'll talk later; my father needed some help with the Inn, so I let her go and help. She really is the best mom in my opinion, she's always been so supportive of me even when I said I wanted to become a professional figure skater instead of work at the inn like Mari has done. I honestly miss my sister and her stupid cancer sticks. I crawled out of bed and changed into pajamas and grabbed my laptop from the desk against the wall on the other side of the room. Time to book a flight back home.

* * *

Okay, sooo chapter four, it took me a bit to get this one done, I've been super busy lately and honestly I just haven't felt like writing until a day or so ago. Sorry! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or miss spellings, I wanted to get this done and out there. I started GED classes so I get that and find a good college for my career. And, I haven't really cared to write because I've been depressed about my girlfriend, she's in the hospital from a bad car wreck so I've been pretty out of it, but I'll do my best for you guys, and hope you forgive me for taking long or messing anything up in the story. Feel free to read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 5

WARNING-BEFORE YOU READ!

This chapter contains an M rated scene, if you are triggered or squeamish with abuse of any kind I suggest waiting for chapter 6 or skipping over the scene, I will put warning before the scene and after to help you. But, if you are not triggered nor squeamish, then feel free to read! I DO NOT CONDONE ABUSE OF ANY KIND, PLEASE DO NOT ASSUME I DO! Read and review! Please enjoy the chapter! :)

Yuri POV:

Victor is asleep beside me on the bed, Makkachin laying half way off and half way on my legs stretched out in front of me, my laptop sitting on my thighs. I was still trying to book a flight back home. Victor had walked in the room right as I was about to search some air lines to go through. I know Victor would scold me again if he found out I was going back home for a bit. But of course, most Russian Air-Lines information is in Russian. Maybe I could ask Yakov or one of the other Skaters, I'm sure Mila and Georgie wouldn't mind helping me. Possibly even Yurio or Lillia; I definitely couldn't ask Victor. I texted my mother, of course she wouldn't answer she's probably in the lunch rush at the inn.  
 _It might take me a bit to book the flight, the websites for Russian Air-lines are all in Russian. I'm going to have to ask someone for help deciphering the words to English for me._

I pressed send and put my phone on the charger clearing my browser history and shutting the PC down laying it on the night stand beside me. I turned the lamp off before sliding down the bed to curl up under the blankets. Makkachin moved from my movement but settled back down, this time curled in a ball, completely off my legs but he was leaning heavily on the side of my left leg. I gently pet him softly before pulling the blankets up over my shoulder and under my neck. I had already put my glasses on the night stand as well, so I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep; even though anxiety and stress was getting to me hard.

Stress because of the Grand Prix this season and anxious because of Victor combined with the stress of the Grand Prix. I shuddered and shivered under the blankets even though I felt warm under them. Am I actually going to go through with this, am I going to leave Victor and not tell him. Sure, I was coming back after a while but still, it scared me. How was Victor going to react? What was he going to do? Say? Will he chase me down, back to my parents onsen/inn? I was growing more scared by the second and I shivered again, tightening the blankets around my body. I tensed up when I felt Victor shift next me, groaning slightly and he laid an arm on my side pulling me close to him. Stiffening up again, I held in a breath, hoping with every fiber of my being that he wasn't awake. When he didn't stir again or move I sighed out, but I wasn't free from the endless void of anxiety and the creeping feeling of submission to listen and do whatever Victor said to do to or with him. I bit my lip and shivered again, I couldn't keep the tears and I let out a loud choked sob and I curled into my self my body shaking with the loud sobs I let out. My chest felt heavy and weighed down, my sobs were loud but broken, not being able to breathe through the hard and loud crying.

By doing this I woke Makkachin up who whined and barked lightly pushing his way through my arms that were hugging my torso. He whined again, barking again as well, louder than the first. That's when Victor woke up, but I could barely comprehend anything around me, the weight on my chest seemed heavier, I choked again, I was feeling nauseous. The anxiety and stress are too much, please I can't stand it, but Victor, Victor! Why is he like this, why does he want to control me. I'm scared! Mama, Papa! Help me! I wanted scream out for my parents' help, but I couldn't do it. Somehow, I shook Victor and Makkachin off me as I booked it from the bedroom to the bathroom and just hurled my dinner into the toilet. I gripped the white porcelain tightly in my fists. My chest felt tighter and heavier, I really can't breathe! I want to scream, I wanted to cry more, but all that came out was a tiny whimper as I passed out.

I was delighted to finally feel nothing at all.

Victor POV:

Being woken up to Makkachin's barking was not the greatest thing, it was annoying I almost screamed at him to shut up, but I heard Yuri, choking and whimpering and shaking beside me. Makkachin was now whining burying his self in Yuri's arms. I tried shaking Yuri from the hysteria, but he wouldn't focus. His eyes were glassed over, cloudy and unseeing. "Yuri? Yuri, come on baby breathe", I tried to soothe him, help him through it, but he wasn't focusing. I tried to keep him in my arms with Makkachin whining and rubbing his head on Yuri's chest. But, Yuri got away from us and booked it to the bathroom before I could grab him back onto the bed. I ran to him hearing his puking from the bed room. The noise stopped and the moment I walked in, Yuri fell limp on the bathroom floor covered in vomit, sweat and his tears.

What was this? An anxiety attack maybe? Biting my lip, I carefully picked Yuri up and laid him on the bed. Maybe I can call his parents and they can explain this to me. I've never been good with this type of thing to be honest; I grabbed Yuri's phone off the nightstand and found his mothers number. Labeled as 'Mama'. It dialed three times before a soft voice came on the line. "Hello? Yuri, you should be asleep right? Are you okay?", His mother began with a barrage of questions. "Mrs. Katsuki, please I need your help, Yuri was freaking out earlier", I interrupted her my voice sounding concerned. "What do you mean freaking out?", she questioned softly. "I-I don't know, I was sleeping and woke up to Makkachin whining and barking then noticed Yuri was just freaking out next to me", I said my breath hurried. "Can you tell me exactly he was doing", she instantly said, her tone sharp and demanding.

"He was shaking and shivering, even though he was sweating under the blankets. Yuri was crying, but not the soft kind, it was horrible. It sounded like he was dying, I thought maybe crying that loud wasn't letting him breathe right", I said and watched Makkachin curled up, almost completely on Yuri's chest whining slightly. "Anything else? Did he vomit, is he passed out?", she said her voice slowly lacing its self with concern and worry. I answered with a yes for both questions. "It was an anxiety attack", She said sighing out then said, "Just put a cold wet rag on his for-head for a bit and watch his heart rate closely. Make sure to be there when he wakes up, he might still be out of it when he wakes up. Please call me when he does too please", She said finally.

She sounded as if Yuri had these types of attacks all the time, and it almost made me tear up, almost. "Okay, ma'am I will. Makkachin is helping to soothe him as well. Won't leave his sight at all." I said to her then said, "Did Yuri have these attacks all the time? You sound as if he did." She sighed heavily into the receiver and said, "Sadly, he's been like this since he was a 1st year high schooler kid." Since high school? What happened back then? "Why high school what happened to him in high school", I asked her softly and walked to the kitchen to get a cold wet rag for Yuri's head, trusting Makkachin to watch him for me. "When he was a 1st year, that was when he came out as gay to us, Toshia, Mari, and I. We accepted whole heartedly, but some kids at his school found out and they weren't totally okay with it like we were", She said, and I softly put the rag on Yuri's for head after moving his bangs out of the way. "Was he Bullied?" I asked her, and she sighed again replying with, "Yes, and horribly. It was one of the worst bullying seen by all of Hasetsu and many more cities surrounding the area as well. I'm ashamed I hadn't caught on as to what was happening, and I've wished for so many years why I couldn't have done anything to stop it".

I was about to speak but she continued after a second, "Yuri was relentlessly beaten up, thrown into school bathroom walls and locker rooms. One time, the beating was so bad that he almost had to be hospitalized. When his father and I had asked him who did this to him, he said, 'I was playing a game with some other classmates in P.E and he tripped on his shoes, falling right in front of someone's way and they fall on him, elbowing his ribs, chest, kneeing his gut and headbutting him, which forced his head to slam back against the hard ground". I waited for her to continue as I bit my lip. "But of course, that's not really what happened. What happened was that Yuri was just walking to P.E class and a group of boys just jumped him. They screamed profanities at him, calling him 'gay boy' 'faggot' and many more insulting and hideous things. And we didn't notice at all until, Mari had caught him in his room trying to down almost 30 pills after slitting his wrist." She choked out and I heard the sob she tried to hide.

Yuri was bullied mercilessly, no it was more like taunting and torturing him. All because he was gay. I know Japan is one to not accept someone being gay, Russia is like that too. "'Mom! Mom! Dad!' Mari was screaming for Toshia and I, bloody murder. I had never run so fast in my entire life. What I walked into was a horrible sight. My 16-year-old son was crying and sobbing hysterically, his bed was soaked through with blood and I saw pills all over the floor. I had recognized them as Yuri's sleep-aid pills. He's always had bad insomnia. They're were so many on the floor, on the bed, some were in Yuri's mouth as Mari tried to get him to spit them out screaming at Yuri to stop acting like a 4-year-old." She finished, and I understand that part, Mari couldn't have been much older, in high school but a higher grade she wouldn't be understanding completely what was wrong.

"What happened after that?" I asked as I saw Yuri shift but lay still, Makkachin shifted, his big head in the crook of Yuri's neck and collar bone. "Toshia, joined and held Yuri down as Mari removed the pills from under his tongue all while I was beginning to freak out and called for emergency help. Yuri decided then to throw his breakfast, lunch, and dinner up all over Mary and Toshia, and the floor and his himself. I wanted to scream right then and there, I honestly thought my son was dying." I gasped slightly at her words, it was so bad that she thought Yuri was dying. "After the paramedics came and I went with them as they took Yuri to a hospital for his wrists and everything. Toshia and Mari drove to the hospital behind the paramedics. They had assessed that he had an anxiety attack and tried to kill himself. They didn't find any drugs in his system other than from last nights dose still lingering slightly in his body. They covered his wounds after stitching him up". She had continued.

I honestly felt so bad for this family and by the tone in her breathing and voice I knew there was more to this story. "What happened after that?" I asked, my tone clipped and easy. I sounded robotic but it's something I do sometimes when I'm really concentrating on something. She sighed softly, and I heard clothing shuffling then she said quietly, "Because he tried to kill his self, they kept him in the psych ward, on suicide watch. He had someone watching him 24/7, he couldn't even go to the bathroom or shower without someone having to be either standing right next to the door or inside the bathroom with him. I hated it for him, sometimes he had anxiety attacks in the ward, screaming that he wasn't worth anything." She paused, and I heard a soft sniff. "How long was he in the ward?" I asked and watched again as Yuri shifted again.

"He was in the ward for 8 months, after we picked him up he seemed better and they gave him some anti-depressants and some higher dosage of his sleep-aide and a pill to help keep the anxiety at bay. Of course, Toshia and I had to keep the drugs with us and give him them when he needed them. It was heart breaking, I watched as he just stared out the window in the car, not saying a word, not moving. I tried to touch him, but he shuddered and shrank from my touch.", She said, and she let out a soft sob. "He was broken", I said simply, and she sobbed out again, it sounded muffled. "Y-yes he was broken, you could see it as he did simple house-hold chores or just simple human things. You could also see it clearly in his eyes. He had given up, and he didn't know what to do." She said softly, I almost couldn't hear her.

"Slowly, over time, he become more comfortable around us again. And then, after a few months he saw you skate on TV and his eyes just lit up with life. I almost dropped the Katsudon I was holding when I saw him actually smile for the first time in almost a year. When he told me and his father he wanted to skate, we let him. He was almost always at the rink any time he could get away from the onsen or just reality.", She laughed slightly then said, "I was so happy for him, and after he finished high school, he was accepted into a college in Detroit. He said he was scared to go because he'd be alone, and that what he had another anxiety attack. I told him to call me or his father or Mari as soon as he feels it coming, or if he just feels home sick. He also, didn't want to leave his poodle." I smiled softly at that and noticed Yuri stirring again and he groaned slowly opening his eyes.

"I think he's waking up", I said as he looked toward Makka first then toward me. His eyes widened to saucers and he whimpered out and rushed out a flurry of apologies and it won't happen again and that he's sorry. "That Yuri? Put him on the phone, please", She almost yelled into my ear. "Yuri, it's your mother, she wants to talk to you", I said transferring the phone to his hand. I watched as he lifted the phone to his ear and quietly said, "Hello?" He was so quiet I could barely hear him and I'm right next to him. I couldn't hear his mother though, I wish I could. "I-I'm okay mama. I promise", He said into the receiver. "Not yet mama, but I will soon." He said and waited until speaking again, "Okay, I'll take a shower then mama, it's late and I'm sure you're still busy. Love you, talk to you later". He ended the call letting the phone slip from his hand and on the blankets underneath him.

WARNING-ABUSE SCENE STARTS

I don't know what on Earth possessed me to say this, but I suddenly got a wave of obsessiveness toward him. It sounded like he wanted to leave me; but he promised never to leave me! I clenched my hand into fists and said, "Are you finished with your temper tantrum?" I watched as his brown eyes widened at my words and he grit his teeth against each other. He didn't say anything, and it annoyed me, I asked a question, he should answer me. "Are you going to answer the question or not Yuri?" I said to him my tone calm and easy. He flinched and sighed and said, "Shut up". What did he say? No, no I'm sure I heard him wrong. "I'm sorry, what was that Yuri? I could have sworn I thought I heard you tell me to shut up". "I told you to shut the hell up, Victor!" He screamed at me making Makkachin jump slightly but shift closer to Yuri whining slightly.

Yuri POV:

What did he think I was? Who does he think he is? I was done with his attitude, I wanted it to stop. After my anxiety attack, he called it a temper tantrum. A temper tantrum! Why couldn't he just understand, that he was the reason why I had the anxiety attack in the first place. I yelled at him, I was tired of being treated like crap. I was treated like crap my whole life, no more! I never really swear, but he just made me so angry. He jumped as I yelled at him and he stood up, but before I could see it coming my cheek was stinging and turning slightly red. He hit me? I blinked lifting my hand to my right cheek feeling the light burn to it. "You hit me?" I looked up at him as he sighed heavily and kept opening his mouth as if to say something but thought better of it and closed his mouth. "Just spit it out dammit!" I yelled again removing my hand from the cheek.

I heard him growl then walk over to me and grab my arm throwing me to the floor harshly. I whined and whimpered from hitting the hard but carpeted floor. Makkachin was instantly barking and whining at Victor for doing this. I tried to get up, but Victor pushed me back down by his foot. Makkachin barked loudly at Victor raising his hunches as if to jump on him. I cried out as Victor kicked my side while screaming that I was a dramatic 16-year-old boy who couldn't handle life, that he wants to help me. How is this helping me! I grunted as Victor kicked my thigh; I tried to crawl away from him just as Makkachin growled barking one last time before launching his self at Victor tackling him to the ground. I cried helplessly into the carpet as Victor pushed Makkachin off him self and locked him in the bathroom.

My eyes widened, and I tried standing up to run out of the room. "Victor, please stop, you're scaring me please!" I begged as he grabbed my arms, shaking me harshly, he smacked me again and on the same spot as before. I whimpered loudly trying to get away from him. "Victor, please stop, please", I begged, my anxiety creeping up again, oh no, please not another one! He hit me again and I choked on a sob and stopped struggling. "I-I'm sorry, please I-I'll do whatever", I answered quietly to him. I squashed the anxiety down as best as I could like a mosquito. He suddenly pushed me against his chest and I cried hard, against his shoulder gripping his t-shirt tightly in my hands. "Shh, you're okay, I'm right here. I accept your apology, and I hope you accept mine. I'm sorry Yuri, I just got so angry all of a sudden and I don't know why", he said in my ear and I sniffled sobbing loudly against him.

ABUSE SCENE ENDS

Several hours later and I was in the bathroom while Victor was back to sleep on the bed. I was sitting on the shower floor Makkachin whining against the glass doors of the shower. I opened them to let him walk in and nuzzle me. "Shh, I'm okay Makka, I'm alright", I scratched him softly behind his ears. He pawed at my thigh and I noticed a blue-purple bruise on the back side of my thigh. "It's okay, girl I'm alright, just a bruise. I'll just put some ice on it." I said and kissed her wet nose. She whined slightly and licked my cheek, the red and slightly blue one. "Yes, I'll put ice on that one too", I told her and stood up to turn the water off and get dressed after drying off. I fell asleep on the couch with an ice pack on my thigh and a smaller one on my cheek, Makka was sleeping on my chest.

* * *

I am sorry if this chapter seems rushed or a little all over the place, I wanted to get this particular scene out of the way because it set's up the setting for the other chapters, and I'm also not able to concentrate clearly. I've been having some personal happenings that's taking a long while to get better. So please, don't be too hard on me. If you have any criticizem that is not constructive criticizem then your reviews will be deleted and any PM messages will be ignored if they are disrespectful or rude in anyway shape or form. Just enjoy my story if you can, read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 6

WARNING: There is just a small bit of violence in this chapter, but it's nothing too serious. Please enjoy!

Yuri POV:

I wanted to call someone to help me, but I also didn't want to bother them with my issues. I mean, they have their own issues to deal with. It was 7:12 A.M and I was making some breakfast for Victor and I. Victor was in the shower and Makka was eating his breakfast from his food and water bowls. I bent down and pet Makka's fluffy fur quickly before going back to cooking the pancakes and eggs. "Yuri? Is breakfast ready yet? We gotta get to the rink", I hadn't even noticed Victor walked into the kitchen until I heard his voice. I jumped slightly and turned quickly noticing he was already in his training outfit. "Oh, Victor you scared me. I didn't notice you were out of the shower already. Breakfast is almost done, I wanted to cook some sausages because I know you like them so much, but sadly we don't have any", I said softly and turned back to the stove flipping a pancake over and putting the fried eggs on two plates. I heard him sit down at the small bar/island and I turned the stove off putting two pancakes on each plate.

I smiled softly at him as I put his plate down in front of him and asked if he wanted some milk as well. He nodded, and I quickly poured some milk in a glass for him as I sat down with some water to eat my breakfast. "I love you Yuri", He suddenly said, and I blushed a deep rose color. "I-I love you too Victor", I said quietly blushing a brighter red as I said that. He chuckled softly and said, "You are so adorable when you're flushed like that. Let's hurry up and eat so we can work on our pair skate. I want to get that lift up with you done right". I nodded and just kept eating with Victor my cheeks still having a small red tint to them. After I was done eating my phone rang and I looked at the caller ID and saw Yurio. I blinked slightly, wondering why he was calling me, he usually never calls me. "Hello? Is something wrong Yurio? You usually never call me", I said into the receiver and bent down to grab my coat from the couch. "Are you coming to the rink?" He said, and I smiled slightly. He was concerned for me, but he shouldn't be, he has more things to worry about I'm sure. "I'm coming, don't worry Yurio", I said then saw Victor glare at me as I said Yurio's nickname that my sister gave him.

"I gotta go, I'll see you at the rink", I said then hung up before Yurio could say anything else. "I'll be right out Victor, I need to use the bathroom okay", I said softly giving my coat to Victor before walking back to the bathroom in the bedroom. After flushing and washing my hands I looked at my face and saw a red welt slightly on my right cheek. I sighed wishing I had some concealer and maybe some foundation, I know Yurio will notice it quickly and Phichit too if he's still in Russia. "Yuri? You okay in there?" I heard Victor say after he knocked on the door a couple times. "I'm fine Victor", I said as I opened the door and said, "H-Hey after practice can we go to the store, so I can get some concealer and foundation". I blushed a bright red as I said that. He tilted his head before nodding shrugging to my question and we left the house leaving Makka with a couple head pats and kisses on the nose.

~At the Ice Rink~

Yuri POV:

Victor warned me not to talk to anyone at the rink with a glare and clenched fists. I nodded quickly. He said, "We are here to practice, not to chat". I nodded at him as we had walked in. I sadly ignored Phichit's squeal of my name and Yurio's concerned stare. I just put my skates on with Victor then we got on the rink and started working on the pair skate. We wanted to add a hard lift to the performance. He would be lifting me up into a Double-Lutz; I decided to try it out because why not try something new. We went to the empty side of the rink, so we didn't hurt any of the other skaters or any of the children with parents here as well. "Yuri, I want you skate backwards into me and I'll grab your waist, all you have to do is jump, as if you are going into a Double-Lutz like normal. All I do is just give you an extra lift so your higher. You just have to jump right as I'm lifting you up to make it work", Victor was saying to me and I bit my lip thinking on how exactly I'm going to do this.

I nodded and skating some ways from him and started gaining up a bit of speed, so I can get the right jump. I skated toward him like I was gonna do a normal Lutz and he grabbed my hips just as I jumped, and he lifted me up but our timing was off, and I tripped slightly over the skate's blades and fell hard on the ice. I groaned slightly at the impact as he bent down and said, "You okay? Let's try again, I'm sure we can get this okay". I nodded at him and he helped me up, I whimpered and remembered the big bruise on my thigh. I must have fell right on the bruise, it hurt so bad. "Vitya! Are you crazy, you shouldn't be doing something like that!", I heard Yakov scold Victor but like always Victor ignored him and smiled at me. I slowly nodded and shook off the pain then went back to trying the lift again. After two more tries Victor decided he wanted to see how I was doing with both my Free Skate and my Short Program. I went through my short program first and he said that my free leg on my salchow was loose and I wasn't paying attention that much period. I nodded at him and then I went through my free skate and he said, "Looks okay, but work on your Triple Lutz and Quad Toe-Loop. I nodded at him and began working on them as he went through both of his programs.

Of course, he was perfect during them both. I told Victor that I was going to get some water and he nodded. I walked back to the edge of the rink and walked out of it after putting my blade guards on my skates. I bent down into my bag and pulled my water bottle out taking big gulps from the bottle. "Yuri, why aren't you talking to me or Phichit", I heard Yurio say behind me. I froze slightly, I can't talk to him, Victor will be mad again. "Hello, did you go deaf Pig", He said in his usual teenager tone. I bit my lip and just stayed there hoping he'd get the hint and go back to practice. But sadly, no luck was here for me and he growled out, "Katsudon!" I jumped and stood up and said, "I'm fine, leave me alone". I watched as his eyes grew big and he grabbed my arms and said, "What happened to your face? Did he do something to you? And don't bother lying, it'll get you nowhere". I shook slightly and looked away.

"Yurio, why don't you leave him alone. He's been so stressed and anxious, he doesn't need someone bothering him", I heard Victor say behind Yurio. "Shut it old man", Yurio bit out between his clenched teeth. _Please Yurio, leave us alone. He's going to get angry again, please_. I begged silently my anxiety rising up slightly at this. "Yuratchka, Yuri had an anxiety attack last night, leave him alone", Victor bit out, almost angrily, oh who am I kidding, he was already angry. Victor looked at me and I shook Yurio off me and went to Victor gripping on his shirt tightly. The anxiety was slowly rising up more and more and I couldn't breathe. I knew Victor was going to talk to me at the apartment after practice and I knew that it was not going to be a nice conversation either. Yurio finally left us alone and Victor walked he and I to the lockers. After checking that no one else was here he gripped my arm tightly shaking me slightly. "What were you talking about?" His voice was stern and deep. I shuddered and said softly, "H-He just wanted to know why I wasn't talking to Phichit or himself, all I said was to leave me alone and that I'm fine, but then he saw the red welt on my cheek and demanded he know what happened. I told him again, to leave me alone, but he wouldn't, then that's when you came in".

He grit his teeth and tightened his hand on my arm and said, "I said not to talk to anyone". "Victor, all I said was to leave me alone, but he wouldn't, what could I have possibly done? Cause a whole scene in the freaking rink? I don't think you'd want that" I almost yelled at him, a bit angry myself. "Do not talk back Yuri", he angrily said and pushed me against the wall. I whimpered as my thigh hit the wall, right on the bruise again. I don't think I can handle this anymore, I can't stand being his puppet, I'm a human being for goodness sake! "Victor! Stop treating me like I'm an object! I'm a human being, you don't own me, I own my self and I'll do whatever the hell I want!" I screamed at him and pushed him away harshly and he fell against a bench. I ran out of the locker room and threw my skates off and put my tennis shoes back on before grabbing my bag and coat and sprinting from the rink.

Yurio POV:

When I saw Yuri sprint from the locker room then sprint from the rink its self I knew something was wrong. I was going to kick the crap out of Victor, with my skates on but decided better of it and stepped off the rink untying my skates deciding I'll just go after Yuri instead. Phichit, it seemed had the same idea. After we had put our shoes back on and our skates in our bags we were about to leave the rink when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and saw it was Yuri calling and I answered with Phichit watching me. "Yurio, I-I'm at the convenient store a block down from the rink, I need your help please", He said, he sounded out of breath and his voice was shaking heavily. "I was already on my way to find you with Phichit in tow", I said into the receiver as Phichit and I left the rink.

He hung up and I told Phichit where he was and we were walking quickly to the store. It only took about 5 minutes and we were at the store; walking in I thought, Yuri would be in the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and sure enough, Yuri was sitting on the floor curled up slightly. "I want to go to Japan Yurio, can you help me get a plane ticket, all information is in Russian", He said looking at me as Phichit bent down to look at the welt on his cheek. "I'll go with you to Japan okay", Phichit said and Yuri just nodded. I pulled my phone out and quickly found the right air lines he needed and helped him with it. He'd be leaving tonight at 9 PM on the plane. We helped Yuri up and we three went to Victor's apartment to get most of what he needed packed up and ready to go. After that, it was only 3 hours until we had to take him to the airport.

We decided to take him to my house, with Grandpa to try and calm him down. While there, he had called his mother, though, she was asleep and didn't answer, he just left a message for her. Grandpa made some coffee for him and Phichit while I made my self some hot cocoa. Yuri hadn't said anything else since we got to my house. Potya wanted to rub against him but I remembered that he said he was allergic to cats, so I kept her in my room with her food and water bowls and her litter box until we got Yuri to the airport. He was just staring down at the hot coffee with unseeing eyes. I could see the tears brimming his brown eyes just waiting to fall down his cheeks. I watched as Phichit bent down to his knees beside his chair and he softly spoke to Yuri, as if he were talking to a child.

"Yuri? It's Phichit, can you hear me?", He said his hand laying softly on Yuri's thigh. Yuri didn't even move nor flinch at the touch or Phichit's voice then his phone rang. He didn't move to answer or decline the call. He let it go to voicemail then right after it went to voicemail it started ringing again. Slowly, Yuri blinked coming back to reality and he slowly pulled his phone out and looked at the caller ID and he started shaking slightly and declined the call then went back to staring at his coffee. It was Victor who was calling him, I grabbed his phone and turned his phone off. That's when the tears just poured out of him and he let out a loud sob his shoulders started shaking violently almost as if someone just grabbed his biceps and started shaking him like rag doll. He let out a cry that sounded like he was dying.

"It's an anxiety attack!", Phichit yelled out and tried to get Yuri's attention on him. "Yuri, it's me your best friend, Phichit. Come on, look at me." He tried to get his attention on him. I never saw something like this, it was like he just lost it, he started crying loud and hard, his sobs choked and broken. He couldn't breathe! "Dammit, he can't breathe!", I heard Phichit say, but all I could do was just stand there completely taken aback that this is what an anxiety attack could look like. But of course, I also knew anxiety can be different for others. "Yurio! I need you get a cold wet rag now!" Phichit yelled at me as he tried getting Yuri's attention again holding him against his chest and whispering quietly in his ears. I blinked from my frozen state of mind and ran to the linen closet in the bathroom and quickly wet a rag with cold water and brought it to Phichit.

Phichit started wiping sweat droplets from Yuri's head and body and said, "Yurio, I need you to get a cup of water. We need to get him to drink some." I frozen again as Yuri let out another choked sob as he tried pushing Phichit away. "Yurio!" He yelled at me and I jumped immediately getting a cup full of water as my grandpa walked in. "What is going on in here?" He said, almost irritatingly. "I'm really sorry sir, Yuri started having an anxiety attack", Phichit said as he tried to get Yuri from his dazed state of mind. I handed Phichit the water who took it and told me to keep wiping the sweat from his head and body. Phichit slowly helped Yuri hydrate as my Grandpa walked in more and said, "This looks really bad. Has he had anxiety attacks before?" The Thai skater nodded as Yuri finally began to calm down, his sobs weren't as choked and broken as before.

He was still crying but not as hard and loud as before. Phichit held him close whispering into his ear again after nodding to my grandpa's question. After almost an hour, Yuri's attack was finally over, and he was asleep on my couch covered up with my throw over blanket. "You okay?" I heard Phichit say from on the floor next to Yuri, paying attention to him. I shrugged and said, "I didn't realize that an anxiety attack can be that bad". Phichit sighed and checked Yuri's pulse, why, I don't know. "He's had worse when we were in Detroit together and skating together under Ciao Ciao as our coach", He said biting his lip and looking at the time. "It's 8:15, we should probably get to the airport", He continued and stood up grabbing Yuri's glasses, phone and bag. "We also need to get to the hotel I was staying at to get my bag and sign out of the room", I nodded as he said that and let my grandpa know that we needed a ride.

Of course, my grandpa doesn't care to help at all and in 15 minutes, we were out with Yuri still asleep in the back with Phichit. After grabbing Phichit's things we were then set to the airport. I helped Phichit put Yuri in the planes seat buckling him up then left him and went back to Grandpa. "Do you think he'll be fine Grandpa?" I asked as he set off back to the house. It was such a long day and I'm surprised Victor hadn't actually come looking for him. "I'm sure he will be, especially back in his home country with his family and best friend", He said to me and ruffled my hair slightly. I sighed and leaned my head back against the head rest of the seat in the car. I just wanted my cat and to talk to Beka about all this to be honest.

After getting home I instantly snuggled with Potya and called Beka who answered with his usual gruff and deep, "Hello?" Beka is my best friend, well really my only friend. "Hey, Beka", I said sighing and stroked Potya's fur on her back. She purred and bopped my chest with her head. "What happened Yura? You sound exhausted." He said, his tone full of concern and anxiousness. I explained to him what had happened at the rink and then back at my home and just everything that had happened to day and he said, "I'm sure he'll get better going back to Japan, his home country where he feels the most comfortable at Yura. Call him or Phichit to check in with him as well. You just have to remember that Yuri is going through something hard where his anxiety is going to be at his highest and with all this going in the middle of the skating season it has to be really stressful for him".

Beka was right, Yuri is going through something tough. I guess Yuri is really strong emotionally and mentally for staying here through all this. I wish I knew how to help, to be honest, Yuri is really important to me. Sure, I'll be damned before I ever admit that to anyone, let alone Yuri himself. "I know he's important to you Yura, but he'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Just focus on skating okay, you know that's what he'd want you to do", Beka continued and I smiled at his words. He's right, Yuri wouldn't want me worrying about him, but it's hard. "I also know it's hard for you, but you can do it. You have me, your grandpa, your coach, and the other skaters, minus Victor." He chuckled out to me and I chuckled with him.

He was always able to read my mind and I still don't know how or why, when we are just on the phone and he can't see my facial expressions or anything. "Anyway, Yura, sorry to break this conversation short, but I'm at practice right now, I will talk to you later okay", He said. "It's okay Beka, I'll talk to you later. Bye." I said to him then hung up and laid in bed petting Potya. She mewed softly then jumped off my bed to go to her litter box and I turned and just scrolled through my social media for a bit. "Yuratchka? Dinner is ready, are you up for some food?" My grandpa hollered through my door. I stood up and walked out to him and nodded slightly. It was quiet at the table as we ate our food.

"I know it was hard seeing him like that Yuratchka", grandpa suddenly said, and I nodded at him. "But he'll be fine, he can relax better in his home country", He continued, and I nodded again. "How about you go take a hot shower, soak up and relax okay", He said taking my plate and I nodded and said, "Thanks Grandpa, love you". He smiled and shooed me to the bathroom. I chuckled and took a long shower.

Yuri POV:

Waking up in a different place than I was before was scary but when I saw Phichit I only relaxed a bit. "Hey Yuri, how are you feeling? We're on our way to Japan", He said and slowly put his arm around me to hug me. I blinked away the blurriness in my brain and slowly relaxed more as he said we're going back to Japan. "It's going to be okay alright", He said, and I slowly nodded, it was all I could do to keep from crying again. I had another anxiety attack and of course it was because of Victor. It was a long flight but after several long, long hours we made it to Japan and then to a train that took us to Hasetsu. Mama and Papa should be just opening the onsen/inn, it was 7:30 AM in Japan right now. Honestly, I felt so at ease back in Hasetsu, I loved my small city, everyone knew each other in my small city.

I smiled softly as Phichit helped me get my bags and gave me my glasses so that the world wasn't blurry anymore. We started walking back to the onsen and I looked around my small city, just, remembering everything, seeing all the citizens in it. They knew me, and I knew them. I was happy to be back home, but of course it wasn't going to last long. Sooner or later I'm sure either Victor will call again or come here by his self. Twenty-five minutes and we were at the onsen and quietly walked in in case people staying at the inn were still asleep. I slipped my shoes off as someone walked out from the kitchen area, hearing the door open. "Yuri?" I heard my mom say and I could have fainted from relief at seeing her kind face and hearing her soft voice.

"Mama", I said the tears threatening to spill over. I really need to stop crying so much, I'm a grown man. She dropped whatever she was doing and ran to me and pulled me in a hug. "Oh, Yuri, I didn't get your message until just a few minutes ago and I tried calling you back, but your phone went to voicemail. I started getting worried." She said and let Phichit and I in and to the TV room. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear my phone", I said to her and Phichit finally spoke and said, "His phone was off. Back before we got on the plane he an anxiety attack after Victor tried calling him. Yuri Plisteski turned his phone off to Victor wouldn't be able to get a hold of him. Sorry about that".

She smiled kindly at him and said, "Oh that's fine, but why wouldn't Victor need to get a hold of him". She turned me, and I bit my lip and asked if Phichit could step out for a minute, so I could talk to her about what had happened. He nodded and stepped out, going into the kitchen, most likely to get food. "Okay, son, what happened between you and Victor", She said softly grabbing hold of my hand. Slowly I told her that Victor was trying to control me and that he had actually hit me the other night after that bad anxiety attack. Her eyes were as big as saucers and tears were threatening to spill out. That's when she noticed the red welt on my cheek and when I told her about the bruise on my thigh she just cried and hugged me tightly apologizing a thousand times.

"Oh Yuri, I'm sorry he's done this to you, I wish we could something, but since he's Russian we can't really involve Japanese police, we'd have to involve the Russian police and none of us know Russian." She said softly rubbing my back. "I know just a little, but it's not enough to really help." I said my voice shaking slightly. "It's okay sweet heart, how about you just go and relax in the hot spring and I'll make some jasmine tea for you when you get out okay", She smiled at me and I smiled back nodding to her. I stood up and went to get ready for the hot spring. Maybe relaxing in the spring will help clear my mind. Phichit still had my phone which I was glad for, I'm sure I would've turned it back on and my phone probably would have just gone off with phone calls and voicemails and even texts and emails from Victor.

Sinking into the hot water I let out a breath that I didn't realize I had been holding. The hot water was also kind of helping the bruise on my leg, but not too much. I'll put some more ice on it later, I thought to my self closing my eyes. Maybe I'll go to the rink tomorrow, see Yuko, Takeshi and even the girls. I'm sure they miss me, it's been a while, been so long really. I hadn't realized I had been in the spring for almost an hour until I heard Phichit, "Hey Yuri, come on, your mom's got tea and some Katsudon for you". I smiled at that and stood up and told him I'd be there in a minute. He nodded and left to let her know and I rinsed my self of the springs water and went back to my old room and got dressed.

* * *

I honestly didn't mean for this one to be thing long, it's just having the 5th chapter out really helped set up the scenes and everything for other chapters. To be honest I still do not know how long this story will be. Also, I have a question jsut because I am bored, what is everyone's 1st, 2nd, and 3rd favorite ship in Yuri On Ice! I'd really like to know to be honest. My first favorite is Victuri of course and my 2nd favorite is PhichitXYuri and my third is YurioXOtabek. Okay, enough of my babbling, read and review! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Chapter Seven

WARNING: Violence and some degrading words are said in this chapter! I will put a warning before those scenes so that for anyone that is triggered or does not like these types of scenes can skip right over them. But for the ones who are not triggered please enjoy!

I DO NOT CONDONE ANY ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS SUCH AS THIS ONE I MADE UP, PLEASE DO NOT THINK I DO. Enjoy!

Victor POV:

Finding out that the one you loved left you even though they had promised not to was heart breaking. Makkachin was laying on the end of my bed, I kept asking for Makka to come here but she wouldn't even turn to the sound of my voice. That hurt too, she's my dog. I had already booked a flight for Japan, it would be leaving tomorrow morning at 9 AM. I'd find Yuri and then I'll never let him out of my sight again, I'll never let him talk to anybody, they'll keep putting things in his vulnerable mind and he'd believe them. I don't… No, I can't have that. He's mine, I love him so much. After I had hit him, he started obeying me as well, maybe I'll have to punish him again. That's all he needs, is punishment until he obeys and never leaves me again.

To be honest, I just don't understand why he'd even want to leave me. I love him so much and all that I've been doing was because I love him, I'm obsessed with him. His mahogany eyes behind his blue rimmed glasses. His brown hair, his laugh. His smile when he's happy and not full of anxiety or stress. I just wanted my love back with me, so we can be together forever. Yakov had tried to talk me out of going to Japan, but I was having none of that! Yuri is mine! Yakov nor anyone cannot tell me what I can and can't do. I own Yuri, and at the same time, he owns me. That's how it works, we own each other, we love each other, but the more dominate is the boss, he or she controls everything. I have to bring him back; our balance is already falling off the tracks.

I sighed and stood up going to make a quick dinner and then go to bed, I was going to Japan tomorrow to bring Yuri back the next day. Of course, I've already booked a hotel room for he and I, so no one bothers us. I don't want his mother or anyone else to stop me. I had every damn right to Yuri! I wanted to scream out to everyone and everything trying to stop me from getting what is rightfully mine.

After eating, I took a quick shower and went to bed dreaming about having Yuri safely and obediently in my arms.

~Next Morning; On Plane~

Victor POV:

I was getting excited I was getting closer and closer to Yuri through every mile past on the plane. I brought Makka with me, I'm sure she'd like to see Yuri too. I could barely sleep on the plane, my body and brain were just filled with excitement from getting to see Yuri and bringing him back home, where he belongs. I looked out the planes window and saw all the puffy clouds and smiled. Yuri always loved looking at the clouds from the plane. It's closest you could probably get to without skydiving; he said he was too anxious and scared to try skydiving. Now that I think about it, maybe I can help it get over it by suggesting it again. I'm sure by the time I decide to ask him again, he'll be obedient and do what I say, when I say it.

Yawning slightly, I decided to try and sleep again and closed my eyes. I woke up to a flight attendant telling me that we're in Japan if I were getting off here. I smiled kindly at her nodding and stood up getting my luggage then getting Makka from where they place animals that go on the plane. She woofed a bit when I grabbed her leash from one of the guards who had to hold her since she was so strong. I smiled at the guard, thanking him for holding her leash as I walked over here. He smiled back, and I was on my way to the train station leading to Hasetsu, where I knew Yuri would be at his parents onsen/inn.

I'd be in Hasetsu around 1 AM, it was currently day in Russia, so it was the middle of the night here. I'll get Yuri tomorrow; my hotel is in Hasetsu just a few blocks away from the Inn/Onsen. I signed in at the hotel and went up to my room with Makka walking peacefully beside me. I sighed to my self and decided I wasn't even tired, but of course, that's because I'm used to the time in Russia. The time difference is huge with Japan and Russia. Makka climbed on to the bed and promptly fell asleep. I swear, she could sleep anywhere if you let her. I stroked her ears slightly then sat on the bed as well looking through my social media. I went through Instagram the most and saw a few posts from Yuri and Phichit and Yuuko too. Yuuko's posts were mainly filled with her at the rink or at home with her triplets and her husband. Phichit's was filled with places and important building in Japan as well as Yuri.

In one post of Phichit's Yuri was sitting at a table and eating Katsudon while watching some old skating seasons. I couldn't see who was skating, but I knew it was a previous skating season. Phichit's caption said:

GuineaPigMaster: Yuri is so much more relaxed at home, he's been smiling so much more. Guess he was just home sick. Love you best friend. Katsuki_Yuri

And, of course, he had a bunch of smiley faces too. I looked at the comments all saying prayers and hoping that Yuri gets better and that they're rooting for him at the Grand Prix Final. I saw a comment from Yuri himself:

Katsuki_Yuri: GuineaPigMaster why'd you gotta post an ugly pic of me! Thought you were my best friend.

But Yuri was just playing because he put a bunch of laughing faces and smiley faces. Oh, what I wouldn't give to hear his laugh and see his smile again but have it because of me. I scrolled down to the next post, it was by Yuri this time. He had been at the rink, and late too since this only post three hours ago. It was a selfie of Yuri, Phichit, Yuuko, and the girls all on the ice. Phichit held up a peace sign with his right hand and his left hand were around Yuri's shoulder. Yuuko was on the other side of Yuri, blocking Yuri in with the triplets in the front makes poses. Yuuko was just smiling as she had her right arm around Yuri's waist. Yuri's caption was simple, as always of him. He said:

Katsuki_Yuri: I'll see you guys at the Grand Prix Final! And I'll win! With my best friend and my biggest supporters! GuineaPigMaster YuukoAndTriplets Minako345

Though Minako wasn't in the picture she was still a big supporter of him. Of course, she did suggest he go into ice skating. Yuri was smiling with both his arms wrapping around Phichit's and Yuuko's waist. His smile was more blinding than anything the sun could ever do. I grinned hugely at his smile and scrolled through seeing the comments from fans telling Yuri, again, that they are rooting for him and supporting him a lot. Saying that they love him and hope that he feels better. I scrolled to another post and saw it was Phichit who had a picture of Yuri asleep on a couch, his glasses slipping down slightly.

He was drooling slightly, and his mother was in the process of laying a blanket over him. She had the most loving face as she did too, you could tell she loved her son dearly. Phichit's caption was:

GuineaPigMaster: Yuri was finally able to fall asleep, his anxiety was too much again. But he's getting better, we're all helping him and so are you guys! Keep doing what you're doing, he's smiling more and laughing more. Thank you for caring! Katsuki_Yuri Hiroko_and_Takahiro Tiger_Of_Russia

Why was he tagging Yurio? I sighed shrugging and thought, maybe they'd actually grown to a sort of friend ship level. I scrolled to see comments from fans saying you're welcome and we'll do what we can and stopped seeing a comment from Yurio.

Tiger_Of_Russia: Tell him to call me when he gets the chance. Or just text me yourself. I'm worried.

As always, Yurio's comments are always clipped and simple and a little stern. Maybe I could comment on one, let them know I'm on my way. I bit my lip thinking hard on it but decided otherwise. I wanted it to be a surprise, too see Yuri so happy I'm here now. I smiled softly and clicked off of Instagram and decided to read a bit until I would go and see Yuri at the Inn/Onsen.

~Several Hours Later~ ~8:36 AM~

Yuri POV:

Phichit and I were about to head out to the rink so that we can practice our programs for this season. If I were not with Victor, I still needed to practice. My mom has been helping me a lot when it got bad and it has helped me. I'm getting better, slowly but surely. I've had another anxiety attack, but Phichit and my mom were able to help stop it before it got too bad. "Phichit! Cooome on slow poke! I wanna practice!", I whined out to the Thai man as he jogged into the door way area. He laughed lightly and happily at my whining and I laughed with him and waved to my mother and father and gave sister a quick see ya later and Phichit and I were off.

It was nice weather today, maybe after practice Phichit and I can just walk around a bit and admire my city, maybe even go to Tokyo for a bit. It's been a while since I've been to Tokyo. "Yuri, how are you feeling today", Phichit said from beside me as we walked on the side walk. "Honestly Phichit, I feel great today. It's just a nice day too, what do you say about going to Tokyo after practice?" I asked him, smiling softly. "Awesome!" He squealed out and laughed and said, "I swear, I'm going to go deaf sooner or later with your squealing". He laughed loudly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Come on, if I don't make my best friend deaf what kind of best friend would I be then?" He asked laughing and I laughed loudly with him knowing he was right.

We got to the rink after about 20 minutes and we were saying hey to Yuuko when Takeshi and the girls walked in. I waved to the three mischievous little girls that were Yuuko's. They smiled waving back at me and Phichit; Yuuko let us go onto the ice but told us to be careful since it was the time where it would be open to the public and not just to us. We nodded to her and stepped onto the ice going to the middle where cones were put down to let us know where the professional skaters can skate only. So, this meant we couldn't completely do our whole routines or we'd be in danger of running into each other or running into a child or another adult. So, we decided to just work on our jumps that we aren't getting right.

After a couple hours Phichit and I went back to our bags to get some water as I saw my phone flicker with a few texts. I had asked Phichit if I could have my phone back and he happily gave it to me, of course, the catch was, was that I had to at least post a few pictures on Instagram. Reluctantly I agreed. It was from Yuri wondering if I'm doing okay, wasn't it like, just the beginning of midnight in Russia? He should asleep. 'Go to sleep, you need it. You don't have to worry about me, worry about yourself'. I pressed send then went back onto the ice. Sure, I know Yurio would yell at me for saying that, but I know he cares I just don't like seeming like I'm a burden to him.

He's a teenager for goodness sakes, he has other things to worry about than a 24-year-old-anxiety-ridden grown man. After practicing for a few hours, Phichit and I decided to do a quick wash up in the lockers showers then headed straight for a train after asking Yuuko if we can keep our bags in her office for a bit. She happily agreed and locked them up for us and we were on our way. The girls wanted to come too, but I really just needed to spend some real time with my best friend for a while. (My best friend was on her way as I typed this out XD I love her so much) I told them maybe next time I go to Tokyo, I'll take them to a carnival or an amusement park. They agreed and said to send bunches of pictures which Phichit happily obliged in saying, "Of course"!

I shook at my head softly and only 25 minutes later we were on the train to Tokyo. My head was on Phichit's shoulder as he looked through Instagram. "Such a social media freak huh", I said laughing slightly at him and he pouted but I could see the laughter in his eyes. Two seconds later we both burst into uncontrollable laughter, it took about five minutes until we could finally breathe. "Man, I seriously feel amazing today, especially with my best friend", I said sitting up holding my abdomen which hurt from the laughter just a few minutes prior. "Good Yuri, because you deserve it. Now get in this selfie with me, I did promise the girls", He said, and I laughed mumbling, "We aren't even in Tokyo yet though". He just laughed at me as I hung an arm over his shoulder and he held up a peace sign as well as I.

He snapped the picture then posted it to Instagram tagging the girls and I myself in it, as well as Yurio. His caption:

GuineaPigMaster: Tokyo here we come! Been a while since Katsuki_Yuri and I hung out together. YuukoAndTriplets Tiger_Of_Russia

I smiled at him and 10 minutes later we were in Tokyo. We stepped off the train and walked up the steps to see the city. Tokyo was always so busy on the streets but honestly, I loved it that way, reminded me that Japan was my home and Victor wasn't here to hurt me. First Phichit and I went to Tokyo Tower and of course, he took a million pictures. We went to see the Cherry Blossoms and just walked around Tokyo. Tokyo of course, was too big to see in one day, but it was still so fun. My phone rang with a phone call and I glanced down freezing in place my eyes growing wide. "Ph-Phichit", I whispered out, barely audible. "Phichit stopped and looked at me and I slowly showed him my phone. My hands were shaking as Phichit grabbed my phone turning it off completely. I shook and Phichit pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, lets go to a café and try and relax okay", he said slowly pulling me along the busy side walk. I nodded slightly at him and we walked to a nearby Café called Hard Rock Café Tokyo. Walking into the café I started thinking; Victor can't control me, I just have to be stern with him. Tell him straight up! But, what if he hits me again. I don't want to be hit again, but then again, I'm not a toy, I'm a human being. "Yuri", I blinked out of my stupor from the sound of Phichit's voice and looked from the ground I was staring at intently. "Okay, what's on your mind? Talk to me glasses." He said smiling softly using the nickname he gave me back in Detroit. I smiled a bit and said, "Just thinking about Victor".

If I said nothing, Phichit would know I was lying and give me his stare. The stare that says, 'I know you're lying. I am your best friend, now talk'. And, I decided to skip the step through our little conversations like this. "Is it because he called you out of the blue"? He asked me, and we sat down in a corner booth as a waitress dressed like she was in a rock band came over and asked us if he wanted anything in Japanese. "I'll take a hot coffee with extra sugars please", Phichit said. I had forgotten that I had been teaching him Japanese, so I was surprised. I guess he's almost fluent in it. She wrote that down seeming surprised that a foreigner knew her language and I chimed in and said, "Hot coffee, black please. And ma'am he only knows some because I've been teaching him some." She smiled kindly at me then blinked and said, still in Japanese, "Oh my god, you are Katsuki Yuri and he's Chaulnont Phichit!"

I swear she's a louder squealer than Phichit, but I bit my lip forgetting that I could be recognized in Tokyo. I looked to Phichit for help and he spoke, softly and soothingly as if to keep me calm. "Yes, Ma'am we are, we're just trying to have a simple outing with each other. We're best friends you see." He smiled kindly at her and she quickly bowed and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I should contain my self more". I smiled lightly at her and she nodded then walked off, I'm assuming to get our drinks. "I'm so glad we could spend some time together Yuri. I missed you so much. You're so relaxed back in Japan and makes me wonder, why not just stay in Japan with you Yuri", Phichit said suddenly, making me blush and stutter out, "P-Phichit, stop saying embarrassing things". He laughed softly just as the waitress from before coming over and gives us our drinks we ordered.

After she left I began slowly sipping at the bitterness that I called coffee. Phichit made a disgusted face at me and I laughed as he pouted and said, "I still don't see how you can just drink it without a sweetener or creamer". He always did hate black coffee. I laughed quietly at him more as he sipped at his coffee. I stopped laughing, looked at Phichit once and we both burst into laughter again. It was really hard to not laugh out loud and disturb the other customers. It took almost 10 minutes for us to stop laughing completely. We finished our, now cold coffees, then left the Café and started walking around other shops.

I looked up and noticed how dark it had gotten and turned to Phichit, "Hey Phichit, it's gotten pretty late, lets go back to the onsen and relax". I smiled at him and he shrugged nodding slightly, "Sure, I don't mind", He said. We started walking back to the train station to get back to Hasetsu. I kept having this weird feeling of being watched and it made me shiver and shift a bit closer to Phichit. "You okay Yuri? You look like your freezing even though you were fine just a second ago", Phichit worried slightly. "I-I just felt a weird chill through my body like someone's watching me", I said looking down at the ground already regretting telling him, he's gonna think I'm an idiot. "Let's hurry to the train station then Yuri, if you're feeling comfortable tell me okay. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" He said softly, and I blinked slightly looking at him in surprise.

I nodded, and we started walking faster, I hadn't even noticed that I had began to grab Phichit's jacket tightly. 10 minutes later and we were finally inside the train with this many people around. Usually I would be very anxious with this many people around but, this time I'm a little glad for the busy time and so many people, if something were to happen, I'm sure someone has to see it and hopefully stop them. I jumped slightly when I felt an around slung around me but looking over I saw it was Phichit as he smiled at me. I tried to let out something resembling a smile, but I was still very uncomfortable. Phichit pouted then took out his phone snapping a quick selfie with me and immediately posting it on Instagram.

I stared at him incredulously and he stuck his tongue out at me and showed me the post. Phichit, of course was smiling, his arm still hung over my shoulders, but I was staring at the camera, my eyes wide and seeing everything around me, you could tell my shoulders were just a bit tensed. His caption said:

GuineaPigMaster: Everyone send love to Yuri, he's having a rough time. Katsuki_Yuri Tiger_Of_Russia

He put a few smiley faces and upset faces and already the notifications were showing up.

YuukoAndTriplets: Tell him to focus on his self and that you're there for him. Love you Katsuki_Yuri

Minako345: Focus on your self Katsuki_Yuri or I'm having you drink with me

Minako, was always joking, maybe I will just have a nice chat and drink with her soon, it's been a while. Yurio comments too, He should still be asleep though.

Tiger_Of_Russia: Katsuki_Yuri, call me if you want to talk about anything. And, calm your shit down, your fine.

I knew he meant well with his attitude, he's just not one to show his emotions a lot. I gave Phichit his phone after the automatic voice message on the train told us we've arrived in Hasetsu. We were back at the onsen in under 15 minutes and went to relax in the hot water. "This feels great", I breathed out and Phichit giggled and agreed with me. After a bit Phichit and I stepped out of the hot spring and went inside to the showers, rinsing and then dressed.

Victor POV:

It was 9:40 PM and I was in the onsen, Yuri's sister, Mari was glaring at me and Minako, his ballet instructor was calmly sitting across from me, well maybe it was just too calm the way she was acting. After getting here, I was almost jumped by Mari and Minako, and I mean literally jumped. Mari had almost hit me in the jaw when Hiroko saw the scene and stopped her daughter, though she didn't seem to happy about who she had saved from her daughter's wrath I was still thankful, though I didn't voice it. I bit my lip and saw out of the corner of my eye Yuri and Phichit, they were animatedly talking about something. Yuri looked to be laughing at his friend as Phichit explained loudly how he was doing on a few of his new jumps and step sequences he's using.

"Yuri!" I yelled out not being able to contain my self and I watched as he froze, his smile was gone, and he slowly turned to look at me. Phichit was none to happy to see me, but I didn't care. My Yuri is in front of me! I jumped over the small table I was sitting at and instantly had Yuri safely, but tightly, in my arms. He was shaking and whimpering slightly. The excitement must just be over whelming for him. "Oh Yuri, you're safe now, everything will be okay, we can go back home and talk over what happened", I said to him soothingly, but with a small bit of a warning. By talking over I mean punishing the man of course. "N-No, please let me go, Phichit! Mari! Minako-Sensei!", He was squirming about, pushing on my chest to get away just as Phichit tackled me and Yuri backs up and runs off.

Dammit! They keep ruining my plans to be with Yuri. I thought angrily and threw Phichit off me and I ran out the onsen door and just sat on the steps knowing that if I stayed any longer I'd do something I could regret later. Yuri looked terrified, were they doing things to him? I bit my lip and tightened my hands into fists as tightly as I could. I didn't understand, Yuri and I loved each other. Breathing out, slow and even breathes I stood up just as the front door opened and there stood Yuri holding his glasses in his hand as he shut the door. "Yuri", I breathed out with a breath I hadn't realized I was holding the moment the front door opened. He froze and looked at me and I smiled at him opening my arms for him.

"Oh, Yuri, please come back to me. I love you so much, you mean the world to me. No, you are my world", I began as he slowly put his blue rimmed glasses on his face. I saw him bit his lip then say, "If you loved me then you wouldn't have hit me". I blinked, completely dumbfounded then ground my teeth together. "I know, and I am terribly sorry, sometimes I can't control my anger or my emotions well and it comes out in violence. Please Yuri, I am so sorry", I continued biting my lip, maybe a loving and kind side will help ease him over to me.

He blinked biting his lip more then slowly stepped into my arms and said, "O-Okay, L-let's try this out again". I smiled at him holding him close to me and slowly leading him off of his parent's property. I left Makka at the hotel. Walking along the road I felt Yuri tense up more every time I rub his back softly. What have they been doing to him, he's so scared. "Don't worry, Yuri, you are safe with me okay", I said lightly and soothingly. He nodded slightly just as we got to the hotel, 5 minutes later. And, only after a few more minutes, we were in the hotel room and Makka was instantly by Yuri's side whining and barking softly. Yuri bent down and hugged him around the neck and petting him as well.

After Makka was done with the greetings from him he sat on the bed and Yuri sat next to him. "Don't worry girl, I'm coming back. I'm gonna give your dad another chance okay", He said to my poodle and she barked again, lightly. Yuri giggled at her but sadly I had to break this up and say, "Yuri, what the hell were thinking! Leaving me". I think I had growled it at him and I watched him whimper and start to shake as Makka growled standing on the bed and over Yuri's lap staring me down. Makka really has gotten attached to him, but he's my puppy, he must stay.

"Why do you always have to go and be dramatic about everything, you know I love you so much", I said stepping a bit closer and Makka poised to be ready to attack. "Makka, settle down girl", Yuri said bringing Makka to a point of her laying on his lap instead of standing over it. "Answer me Yuri", I stared at him my voice low and monotone. "I'm sorry that my anxiety and depression and all my anxiety attacks bother you so much! Maybe, you need to learn that I'm not a toy!" Yuri screamed at me, his face was red, and he had tears at the corner of his eyes. I was about to yell at him for talking back but he continued before I could. "Maybe you need a counseling session for your obsession over me being your damn doll! Maybe you need to see what's really in front of you and if leaving you for a while has to make that happen, then well it's going to happen!"

His tears were falling heavily down his face now, his glasses slipped off from his face at his violent screaming at me. I don't need to see a counselor, I'm completely sane. I just love him so much. I growled at his back talk and stepped in front of him grabbing his biceps and throwing him on the floor. Makka was freely barking, and loudly too. "Makkachin! Silence!" I demanded her and thankfully she still listened to her owner and she stopped barking. Though, she didn't stop growling at me ready to strike me if need be. I took my eyes off her to look at Yuri on the ground huddling in a ball, his knees up to his chin as he curled in on himself.

~VIOLENT SCENE~

"Please Victor, don't do this again, please", he begged me but I tched and said, "No, Yuri, sometimes punishment, is an order". I said to him and brought my leg back kicking him in the side again. he grunted in pain from the impact of my foot. Makka was growling at me still, but I could tell she didn't know what to do. I was her owner. Whimpering he begged me to stop but he should know it was no use, I won't stop until he obeyed me. I guess, that's exactly what I want. "Yuri, you know I love you. I'm just showing you how much I love you, you mean the world to me", I said and pulled him up, so he was standing but leaning heavily against me.

~END, it wasn't big but I still want to be nice and let others know~

Yuri POV:

Is obedience really what he wants from me? Is that even how a relationship works? Is it love? Adoration? Admiration? I'm not sure but he said he's only doing this because he loves me; I guess he's right, he's only proving to me he loves me, though I don't understand. Yuuko, always exclaimed that her relationship with Takeshi was amazing, that it brought three more reasons to feel so loved and happy. The way she described it was completely different then Victor and I's relationship. Sighing heavily, I leaned my head against his shoulder and thought: _I was just overreacting. Maybe it's the stress of the Grand Prix coming up._ "I-I'm sorry Victor for over reacting and creating this big drama. L-Let's go home." I said softly against his shirt. He only nodded and in a few hours, we were on a plane back to Russia. I hadn't even told my parents or Phichit, or Yuuko or even Minako. Victor had almost demanded we go back now. Sadly I had to agree but my valuables were at the onsen.

I told Victor that my things were at the onsen and he sighed and said, "Fine. Go and get them, I expect you back here in an hour and a half. Understand?" I shivered slightly but nodded and quickly left. It was pitch black outside, though were in the city a bit, there were some lights from street lights and a few houses still with some lights on the windows. I quickly walked into the direction of the onsen. I took my phone from my pocket and saw it was midnight. Everyone would be asleep at the onsen, Phichit, might not be. Standing in front of the onsen doors I slowly opened the door, as quietly as I could. So as not to wake anyone who may be sleeping.

I tiptoed to my room and grabbed the main things I needed to go back to Russia then left just as silently and hours later we were on the plane. Victor was asleep beside me on the plane seat and I was looking out the window into the dark sky. I should be getting some sleep, but I just wasn't feeling tired at all. My hips and legs hurt from earlier tonight and my head was swirling with so many things. Does Victor really love me? He wouldn't hurt me if he loved me right? But, then again, he said he's doing this because he loves me, and I never really had any reason to doubt his words. Maybe I should believe him, trust him. But does that mean that I'll have to give up being me or he won't love me anymore. I don't know how I'd feel if Victor didn't really love me or if he never loved me in the first place.

It all was just swirling and swirling in my head screaming at me to leave him, but I don't want to. I love Victor, I do love him, or is love different than looking up to someone? I sighed out heavily and decided to close my eyes, maybe try and get some sleep. 15 minutes later, still not even tired at all; guess this is another sleepless night for me. Instead I just watched the stars and a few clouds go by as the plane flew on different cities and a country. The speaker started speaking jolting Victor from his sleep. "We are arriving at Aeroflot Airlines (Aeroflot is a real Russian Airlines in case anyone was wondering while you're reading this), please put your seat belts on, turn off all electronic devices." The woman behind the static said and I watched as Victor grumble irritably but put his seat belt back on and reached over to do mine just as I was about to.

I made a face but he glared, just slightly and I immediately moved my hands from the belt buckles and watched him buckle me in like I was a child. Honestly, it was kind of embarrassing, a 24-year-old man getting buckled in by a 28-year-old, and his fiancé at that. A few minutes after that we were off the plane and I was at the baggage area as Victor went and got Makkachin from a security guard holding the strong dog so she wouldn't jump on any small kid or bite anyone, which I knew she wouldn't do that unless she or her master or I was threatened. I retrieved our luggage's just as Victor walked up grabbing my arm and basically pulled me out of the airport.

~A few berating words happen here, none too serious but just for the triggering to some people~

Almost an hour later we got to the apartment where all hell broke loose. Victor put Makka in the bed room and Victor repeatedly screamed at me, "You are so lucky we have competitions coming up or you'd be in for it! Why the hell did you think it was okay to leave the country without telling me, let alone without my permission! Are you crazy!" I shrank away from his loud, shrilling voice that was dangerously close to my ear drums. "I'm sorry Victor, please I'm sorry. Sometimes my anxiety gets the best of me, and you know that. I'm sorry", I began begging him, knowing that this was all my fault, all of it! I felt so ashamed I let my head down and accepted his berating words, listening intently. "Anxiety anxiety anxiety! That's always your excuse Yuri, can it with that. It's got nothing to do with that!".

~End of few berating words~

I didn't know what to say at that at all, it was the second most horrible thing someone has ever said me. It's worse coming from the person I love the most though, maybe he's right though. Maybe I'm just making excuses and he's calling me out on my bullshit. I looked down, staring at the carpeted floor beneath my socked feet. "I'm sorry, I'll do my best not to burden you anymore, or anyone else." I said, my voice almost sounded robotic to me, but I just hadn't realized how stupid and over dramatic I can be.

After I said that he tched and walked off, I didn't move until I heard a, "Yuri, make me breakfast". I jolted and was in the kitchen, instantly grabbing some ingredients for pancakes, eggs, and I found some sausages. I just have to do whatever Victor says and we'll be fine. I'll be fine, maybe he won't hit me if I obey.

* * *

Okay, so I know this is a long one and I did take extra care to go through and make sure they're weren't too many mistakes or grammar errors or spelling errors. I am also doing my best to make my writings better to read and understand. But progress is slow, I am getting busy with GED classes I'm taking at a near by High school close me and I have work coming up heavily and Prom in a week to go to. So please bare with me. It had taken me a few days to write out a couple of the scenes in this chapter because every time I would type it out I would find it was distorted and it seemed it went by too quick so please, I hope you enjoy and constructive criticizem only please. Read and Review, and remember please enjoy and have fun!

~Cadytheneko~


	8. Chapter 8

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 8

This chapter will be mainly with Yurio's POV, This chapter is for Yurio, well, I guess it's a filler chapter. It will be short, I do have to schedule a day and time and stuff for my reading/language arts GED test, my teachers think I'm ready, and I think I'm ready as well. So please bear with me for now and I hope you don't hate me. Please enjoy though.

Yurio POV:

I was looking through my Instagram while taking a break from practicing when Otabek texted me. Shouldn't he be asleep though? Shrugging, I looked at his text and he said:

Beka: I'm in Russia. Let's hang out, I have my bike, I'll come get you. Where are you?

Freaking out internally I quickly sent him a text back saying I was in the rink in Moscow, and that I'll be outside so that he doesn't have to have a hard time finding the rink. I put my water bottle and towel in my bag as well as my skates, or as I like to call them, Knife Shoes, after I took them off and put my sneakers back on. I shrugged into my jacket then my coat and walked outside the rink, ignoring Yakov's questioned yelling as to where I was going, "Training is still in session!" He was yelling, but I rolled my eyes and shut the doors behind me leaning against the wall of the rink building.

It was several minutes until I could hear a Harley coming up the street, then I saw Beka on the bike pulling to a quick stop and throwing me a helmet. I put my bags strap around my shoulder, so it was hanging on the other side of the body than the strap. I put the helmet on, climbed up on the bike, hugging Beka around his torso as we rode off in the freezing weather that was Russia's climate. I was surprised Beka even brought his bike on the cargo part of the plane, I mean it's freezing in Russia. No one in their right minds would even ride their bikes in Russia's weather.

I laid my chin slightly on Beka's shoulder as he picked up a bit of speed and just drove, driving, just to drive as I guess. Honestly, I didn't care for the weather, as-long-as Beka, my best friend, and well, only friend was with me. Ten-minutes later and we were at a small bridge that was above a frozen over river with Snow all over the place. I climbed off the bike as he turned the key, turning the engine off. I took the helmet off laying it on the seat I was sitting on as Beka kicked the stand up to hold the motor-bike up without holding it up by hand or laying it dangerously on the cold snow on the bridge.

"Okay, I will explain why I am here later, you tell me what's gotten you quieter than usual and depressed, and more angsty than your normal teenage angst", Beka said looking at me intently with his dark eyes. "It's Katsudon", I said looking over the bridge and to the white clouded horizon. I knew that Beka would just stare at me until I answered, so I decided to skip that step and just say what's on my mind. "What happened? Do I need to get authorities involved?" he said standing next to me, his arms laying against the cold metal railing of the bridges safety guard, so no one fell and hurt themselves.

"He's actually hit him this time Beka. The pig keeps telling me not to worry about a 24-year-old-anxiety-ridden-man. And, those are his words too", I said, kind of angrily and annoyingly as well. "We should get the authorities, we can stop Victor legally without any issues. As-long-as Katsuki testifies or says himself that Victor had hit him", My best friend said, and I sighed looking down at the frozen river. "Katsudon doesn't want to get any authorities involved, he doesn't even want to admit that Victor is at fault and not him. Victor makes him feel like he's at fault, that he's over dramatic and all this crazy bull shit Beka and I'm worried".

I couldn't stop my self anymore, it was all coming out, and I'm glad it was coming out to my best friend. He'd never tell anyone, he's quite introverted and rarely even speaks at competitions let alone anywhere else. Beka smiled softly at me and brought me into a hug and said, "Maybe we should talk to Yuri, in person, and explain to him that what Victor is doing is wrong and is already abusive. With what you told me, he's already emotionally and physically abusive. It'll get worse if we don't stop Victor now rather than later". The Kazak man was right, we had to stop Victor now before it got worse and Katsudon would never want to leave him nor want any help from anyone.

Nodding I replied with, "Yeah, you're right, but the pig is in Japan right now with Phichit. Phichit or maybe Katsudon him self decided to visit his family. He said he was feeling homesick and too anxious and wanted his family and home town". Beka nodded and just stood there at the bridge staring into the horizon for a few before the cold started seeping through my jacket and coat. We went to my grandpas where we just hung out and watched TV, played a few video games too until he said he wanted to talk to me in private.

At first, I was super confused, but I shrugged and lead him back to my bed room and shut the door. My grandpa didn't care at all, so we didn't have to worry about him wanting us to have the door open or watching us closely like my parents would have done. I sat on my bed, Potya walking up to Otabek, sniffing him then mewed and purred. Beka bent down petting her and picking her up. She purred still rubbing her head against his chest. "Wow, she usually doesn't like people she doesn't really know to pick her up. How did you get her to like you that fast?" I questioned in awe, it even took me a couple weeks to get comfortable enough for me to pet her in my lap when I first got her when she was just a few weeks old from this family who had her mother and just couldn't afford to pay for the kittens.

He shrugged then put her back down and she ran up to my bed jumping on it and curled up in a ball at the right edge corner of the mattress. "Anyway, Yura, I wanted to ask you, no I just wanted to tell you that I uhm…" He trailed off, almost as if he was at a lost for words and that's not usually like him. He's always straight forward and never hesitant. I looked at him tilting my head telling him to continue please.

"I like you, like more than just a friend or best friend", He said quickly as if, if he didn't get the words out he might never say them. I blinked finally registering what he said. H-He likes me? No way, no one can like me! He's lying he must be lying! "You're lying", I simply said to him, my voice level and monotone. "I am not", he said, equally level and clipped. "Yes, you are!" I suddenly yelled, there was no way he wasn't lying. He stepped just a bit closer and said again, "No, I am not". "Yes, you are! I've been through it before! You lie and say you 'like' or 'love' me then when or if someone catches us doing something gay you suddenly don't love me! You suddenly aren't gay! The I am the one being beaten and made fun of my WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!" I scream at the top of my now 16-year-old lungs. His eyes were wide as I looked down at the ground, the tears were threatening to fall, but somehow, I held them back.

"Yura…" he began but I stopped him and said, "Leave". "No", he said, his tone was filled with annoyance. "I said leave", I repeated still not looking up at him because if I did, I knew that I'd lose it and cry right there in front him. I didn't want to cry in front him at all, that was too embarrassing. "I said, no", he replied and stepped closer and I jumped causing Potya to stand up and meow loudly before noticing the tension in the air and hissing her tail standing straight up. "Yura, look at me, please. I want to see your beautiful sea-green eyes and tell you straight to them that I like, no I love you please", His voice was surprisingly low but soft and he sounded… Depressed? Tired? Anxious? I don't know but I don't know why but I looked up and his dark iris' looking at me with the most saddened look I'd ever seen from them.

I knew it, I lost it and just started crying, loud hiccupping sobs as Potya whimpered, meowing and nuzzling her head against the crook of my elbow. I moved her to my lap petting her back softly, soothing her fur on her tail as well as she purred trying to calm me. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I felt and smelt the strong black leather of Otabek's riding jacket. I sobbed loudly in his arms, my face in the crook of his neck as my grandpa jogged in and said, "What's going on here? I heard screaming and foul mouth from my grandson". "I'm sorry Grandpa", I said to him, about my cussing. He only nodded, I guessed, because he didn't say anything.

"Yura, can you tell me why you were yelling just a moment ago?" My grandpa said stepping into the room as I pulled away from Otabek. I didn't know what to do, I was already so confused with Otabek's so called 'confession'. "I don't want to talk right now Grandpa", I said as lowly as I could. He looked at me then walked out and I continued with a 'leave' for Otabek again. If he was going to hurt me than I might as well stop it before it get's too bad or I get to close to him. But, of course, he stood his ground looking at me, his dark eyes staring a hole into my head.

"Stop being childish for a one second Yuratchka", he said. He sounded angry; I shrank back away form his gaze and said, "How am I being childish when I don't want to get hurt again". I almost shouted again but remembered that Grandpa could hear so I stopped myself. "But I am not going to hurt you Yura. I really do love you, I don't care what others have to say. The opinions don't mean anything to me and they shouldn't mean anything to you", He stepped closer to me again grabbing my biceps on each side of me. I jumped slightly and looked back up at my Kazak friend as he continued with, "Yura, please give me a chance okay. I really do love you, I love you so much". I bit my lip fiddling with my fingers and said, "C-Can I think about it?"

Maybe he'd let the situation go off now that I've said that and thankfully I was right. He pulled me in a hug again and said, "Of course, think about it for as long as you need to. I will wait for you". I shivered slightly and slowly hugged him back. He pulled away a moment later and I bent down slightly to pick my cat up soothing her fur on her tail back up. "I'm going to head to my hotel okay, let you think about it", He said grabbing his scarf from my desk chair and his helmet from the desk itself. I nodded softly and decided to walk him to the door. I kept Potya in my arms though, she was always the one to soothe me by just being with me.

At the door Potya wanted to go outside, but I usually never let her out. "Looks like she wants out", Beka suddenly said and I smiled slightly. "Yeah, that's how she usually is when the door was opened within her sight. I don't usually like it when she goes outside. "Why not Yura, cats love the outside", He said and scratched her small chin for a second. She meowed then began purring against my chest. Honestly, I didn't have an answer to this though; I shrugged and said, "I don't know. Maybe I just feel it's so cold out, well to cold for her even though she has fur, and a lot of it".

He smiled and said, "It's okay, the owner of the cat or dog has say in where or what the cat or dog does". I nodded and waved him off watching him go down the road in the slightly darkened sky, I thought I heard the news grandpa was watching earlier say there was going to be another snow storm. I hope he gets to the hotel safely.

I put her down after I closed the front door again and jogged to my room and grabbed my phone dialing a number. I didn't know why I was calling him but when I heard his voice I knew he'd listen to me. "Yuri, what's wrong? You usually never call me at all", Katsuki Yuri's voice said into the speaker. "Can I ask you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even the hamster obsessed friend of yours", I said trying to sound angry, but I just wasn't feeling angry at all, just tired and lonely. There was a pause then he said, "Of course", He paused then his voice was low, but I could still hear him. "Victor is at the store, so we can talk for a few minutes", I assumed he meant to talk to himself.

I let it go though, I didn't really deem it too important but that's just my depressed mind talking. Sighing I let it all out, almost screaming it out to the Asian man on the phone. "Otabek confessed to me a few minutes ago, but I'm scared he's like everyone else, he's going to hurt me sooner or later", I hadn't realized my voice had cracked and tears were falling down my face until Yuri said, "Are you crying? Has he done anything to make you think he'll hurt you? Can you tell me why you think Otabek would be like any other person?"

I sniffled and said through my sobs, "N-no, he hasn't done anything to make me think he'd hurt me." "Then why do you think he'll hurt you?" Yuri said threw the speaker. "I dated a guy back when I was 14 because I had come out as gay to him and another friend. But turns out he just wanted to hurt me. One time a few of the jocks of the school caught us almost kissing and he suddenly just didn't want to talk to me. Suddenly he hated me, and hated 'disgusting fags like you'", I added emphasis on the last four words. "I'm sorry that happened to you Yuri, but you need to think for a second. He hasn't ever done anything to make you think he'd hurt you right?" Yuri questioned and I said a quick yes through a deep inhale of breathe.

"I'm going to tell you a quick story okay. I had an old friend back in grade school, elementary for most other countries, and he come out early to me and another friend as well. Of course, I didn't care but I knew I was gay and just hadn't told anyone yet. But his other friend actually had a huge crush on him but was scared if he was even gay. But his friend took the chance and asked him out a few days later. The dated all throughout the end of grade school and through highschool too.", Yuri said softly.

"I don't understand, why are you telling me this? Did they ever break up, or did one hurt the other?" I asked confused with this story until he said, "I'm saying this because you need to understand that I'm sure he won't hurt you and you should be sure of it too, because those two friends of mine are still together and even moved to the USA to get married since it still really isn't legal in Japan".

Maybe he was right, I should just give him a chance. "Even so, I'm still scared Katsudon", I said into the receiver. "I was too when I first started actually dating, I didn't want to get hurt since it was still very frowned upon back then. I didn't come out until my 3rd year in high school. Started dating a guy half way through 3rd year. But turns out he never hurt me once at all, the only people who hurt me turn out to be the homophobic students and a few teachers. The students would beat me up almost every day they could and the teachers bad mouthed me behind my back and one had told me that I was stupid gay boy."

"I don't understand pig", I said a little annoyingly. I heard him sigh then say, "Yuratchka Plisteski, trust him and give him a chance. If he didn't show you anything to make you think he'd hurt you, then why not give him a chance? Now I must go okay, please give him a chance". Before I could say anything, he hung up and I sighed again, for the millionth time probably today. But, maybe he was right, maybe I should give him a chance. "Yura, dinner is ready if you wanna eat." Grandpa had called out lightly and I yelled out a quick 'Be there in a second' and laid my phone down on my in-table then left to the kitchen.

"I made some beef stew", Grandpa had said when I walked through the kitchen door and sat at the table. I loved his beef stew so I was excited when he said it. "Yayyy"! I squealed out like a 4-year-old and I realized I sounded so stupid. I quieted down quick as he put a bowl in front of me on the table. He just chuckled, and we sat eating our beef stew quietly and peacefully while Potya was on the floor with her cat food and water. Her tail flicking softly back and forth on the floor as she chowed down on her tuna that she likes. I give her dry food too, but she mainly eats wet food, so we always go with Tuna Fish and some other wet cat foods.

After dinner grandpa told me to shower, telling me it might help me relax with the oncoming competitions that are just getting closer and closer each day. I had to agree and said good night as I grabbed a towel and some boxers and pajama pants then shut the bathroom door but after Potya had walked in to use her litter box. I turned the water on, waiting for it to heat up the way I like it then stripped and stepped into the tub. Basically, drowning my self with the hot water from head to toe. It did feel great to just relax under the steaming water, but my brain drifted back to Otabek and what he had said earlier before dinner. But then Yuri's words came to mind, "If he didn't show you any thing to make you think he'd hurt you, then why not give him a chance?"

He was right, I should give him a chance. I'll call him tomorrow, maybe we'll just meet up at the rink and talk inside the locker rooms before Yakov started losing his shit like he usually does during practice. But then again, I really don't want to have to deal with Victor. Biting my lip, I quickly washed my hair then my body and stepped out after turning the water off. I wrapped my hair in a towel then dried my body pulling on my boxers and pajama pants. I went back to my room and scrolled through social media almost all night, until falling asleep with Potya curled up on my pillow beside my head.

In the morning I called Otabek, almost immediately and asked if we could meet at the rink. Turns out he was already at the rink practicing with a few other fellow skaters. I told him I'd be there in 20 minutes and crawled out of bed to get dressed and grab my training bag and ask Grandpa if he could drop me off at the rink. He nodded and a few minutes later, after he had put his shoes and coat on and grabbed his keys and wallet, we were out the door with Potya meowing inside, behind the door.

I thanked Grandpa once we got to the rink, he nodded then drove off, going back home. I walked into the rink and sat down on a bench to put my skates on. "Hey Yura? Let's talk in the locker rooms real quick." I looked up when I heard Otabek's voice to see him putting his blade guards on, so he can walk easier and safer on normal ground and not a giant block of ice. I nodded and after putting my skates on with the blade guards we were walking towards the locker room while ignoring Yakov's screaming already, I think he was screaming at Mila for something.

The moment we were in the locker room Beka spoke, "Did you think about what I said?" Looking down I hugged my pale skinny arms close to my body and nodded. "And…?" He questioned me his tone full of concern and worry. "I-I'll give you a chance. But, to be honest, I'm really scared about it though." I answered him biting my lip hard, digging my nails into my flesh on my arms.

I wasn't prepared for him to engulf me in his arms and whisper in my left ear, "It's okay, I'll help you to not be afraid. I'll protect you and promise to be on your side whenever Victor is an idiot". I giggled at the bit about Victor and leaned into his body heat allowing his warmth to seep through my body and engulf me more. "Let's go practice okay?" He said pulling away to soon. I blinked but nodded and we went out to the rink to practice.

* * *

This was basically just a small filler chapter, maybe until after my test is done and over with we'll see, because I still have a lot to write with this one. If you want, it is your choice whether you want to or not, please go look at my Attack On Titan Fanfic, you can just click my name -Cadytheneko- and it should take you to my bio and if you scroll down you should see my stories I've written. Please go and check it out if you want to. I've already written up to 9 chapters on that and I am int he middle of the process of getting them transferred over to the documents section of then going over and editing them if needed then posted them. Anyway, enough of my blabbering, please read and review, enjoy and have fun. Just a quick side note and I will say this every time either before or after the chapter, but I DO NOT CONDONE THE RELATIONSHIP THAT PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY. I do NOT ever condone abusive relationships whether they be with a parent to there child or a boyfriend to girl friend, or girlfriend to boyfriend. Or a wife to a husband, or a husband to a wife. Abusive relationship are horrible and I recommend that if you or either someone you know might be in an abusive relationship please do your best to get out of that relationship, you deserve so much more than someone who degrades you and humiliates you in more way than one. If you want my help, I will gladly help you in anyway I can.

Read and review. Enjoy.

~Cadytheneko~


	9. Chapter 9

Everything Is Not What It Seems

I do NOT condone the abusive relationship in this story. If you are or if you know someone who might be in an abusive relationship, whether it's Emotional Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Abuse, or Sexual Abuse, just abuse in general, please do your best to help them or please do your best to help your self and get away from your partner.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri On Ice! Nor do I own the characters depicted in this story. All ownership belongs and is reserved owner ship goes to Mitsuro Kubo; for making one of the best sports anime's ever!

Small Warning, there is an 18+ scene in this chapter between Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikforov. If you are not one to read explicit scenes then please feel free to skip over the scene. Once the chapter says, "Flashback" That is when the scene starts, and it will end by saying, "End of Flash Back". If you are a a child under the age of 18 please do not read the explicit scene, I do not want to be the cause of a few children not following the rules. After all this story is rated M for certain reasons. Because of the Physical Abuse in it as well as the degrading words and of course, Sexual scenes, though they be small, but still they are explicit scenes. So please, just so that we are all following the rules, if you are under the age of 18, please do not read the explicit scene, but those who are either 18 and up, Enjoy!

Please enjoy. 😊

Chapter 9

Third POV:

The prince of Kazakhstan and the Russian punk got back to the rink they noticed Victor was finally there but so was the Japanese man as well. Katsuki Yuri. "Oi, Katsudon? I thought you were back in Japan", The Russian tiger yelled out as Otabek and he, both, walked up to Victor and Yuri. Victor instantly turned to look at Yuri, a warning hiding behind the bright blues of his eyes. The poor Japanese man shuddered, shrinking under the tall Russian's gaze and turned away from the 16-year-old and the Kazak man walking up to them. Victor had the slightest hint of a smirk on his face, and more of his ego inflating as he dominated Yuri more and more. You probably would've thought that the other Yuri, the Ice Tiger of Russia, better known as the Russian Punk, would've noticed the actions; as well as the Kazak 19-year-old man too.

But sadly, you were wrong, they didn't notice anything happening. Victor was the one to speak first, he said, "Yes, Yuri was in Japan, but we still have a lot to work on with our performances". And, yet again, sadly, both the men nodded and payed no other attention to it shooting awkward and suspicious, okay's and alright. After the awkward small conversation, the blonde 16-year-old and the quiet man walked over to the rinks edge. Yuri, also known to Mari and everyone else in Katsudon's family, Yurio, grabbed his phone and immediately texted Phichit, who he called the Hamster Obsessed Friend.

Yurio said: _Hamster weirdo, I thought Yuri was still Japan. Why is he here and with Victor?_

He didn't get a text back right away, so he put his tiger cased phone back in his bag and went to practice as well as Otabek.

Back over with the Japanese man and the bright blued Russian man, Victor was lightly praising Yuri for ignoring Yurio and Otabek. The anxiety ridden man lightly nodded with the praise, a small smile played on his lips with the praise as well. "I'll give you your reward later after practice when we're back home". Victor was saying, with a bright heart-shaped smile on his face. Seemingly innocent but behind closed doors, he was completely different. He was selfish, obsessive, rude. He was abusive, emotionally, psychologically, and physically abusive. He was controlling, blunt, and he treated his fiancé as an object. If Yuri did or said something he either didn't agree with, or just didn't like, he'd yell at Yuri, he'd degrade the poor anxiety skater. Victor would hit him and blame him for everything that Victor does. And, Yuri would believe him.

Yuri would hide in the shower after the physical abuse would stop and just cry into Makkachin's fur; Victor's grey poodle. Makkachin would sit there laying on either Yuri's lap or chest and whine and woof a few times. Doing his doggy best to calm Yuri down. Yuri would, of course, be in the middle of having a big melt down, or tantrum as most people would say, but really, he's having another anxiety attack. Sometimes, he'd throw up until he had nothing but stomach acid to throw up. Sometimes he would dry heave and have nothing come out, he wouldn't breathe for several minutes until he either passed out or finally threw something up. But, of course that could take hours. It takes hours because sometimes Victor wouldn't be done yet with his abuses on him and Victor would notice he was hiding in the bathroom and bang his fist, his shoulder and sometimes would kick the door, demanding Yuri come out of the bathroom right now.

Yuri would be screaming, his sobbing so hard and loud he choked on air several times as the anxiety came in power waves in his mind and shuddering and shaking of his whole body as Victor screamed from the other side of the bathroom door and Makkachin growling and barking loudly at his silver haired master, trying his best to keep Victor from hurting Yuri. There has been a few times that Makkachin, the brave poodle had almost bit down at Victor's arm, or leg or even side when he caught Victor yelling or physical putting his hands on his favorite Japanese person.

So, if you look now on the way this couple acts out in public, that is just because Yuri was given a very big strict number of rules to follow and do for Victor. Let's go back to the rink and watch what happens with the blunt blonde ice skater and the quiet motor bike riding man do when they find out what actually happening in the Nikforov house hold. Sure, they both already knew that Victor had hit him and is just too obsessive, but they don't what's happening in the house hold now.

Yuri POV:

I almost answered back to Yurio when he came over to talk but I remembered Victor telling me that big rule that will insure I get a smack to the face if I broke it. I thought Yurio would've known what was going on, but I guess not. And Otabek Alten is here too, most likely here just to see Yurio. I hope Yurio has went through with what I had told him before Victor got back from the store last night. Victor praised me after they left, and I actually felt happy. Victor was telling me I did good for once and it made me smile. I love Victor so much, I just have to show him my love by doing whatever he says or asks when it was said and what was asked. I am scared of Victor though, when he hits me and screams at me is where I'm scared the most, no when he's really mad to the point of no talking. He's absolutely silent and he just stares at me for a long time until I shrink and bow my head.

I know I am the reason why he is mad, and sometimes I don't even know what I had done when he's mad. When he silent mad he sometimes just walks up to me and starts hitting me without warning or questioning or yelling at me. Sometimes I'll try and run away from him, but it doesn't work, it just gets worse if I do that.

"Yuri, are you listening to me?" I blinked out of my thoughts and looked up to see Victor glaring at me and I gulp and quickly answer, "I-I'm sorry Victor I accidently spaced out. It won't happen again, I promise", I instantly said my eyes widening slightly, hoping he won't scold me. He bit his lip but decided to let it go because he continued with, "Okay, but we need to work on the pair skate and that one move". I nodded, and we set to practice. I was just full of nerves; my body was shaking as we skated into entry of the move.

Several hours later, we had almost got the move down and Victor allowed me to get some water from my water bottle. Phichit had been texting me non-stop all morning and throughout the evening. At one-point Victor grabbed my phone and put it on silent. He was irritated at the ringing every time Phichit would either call or text me. I felt so horrible ignoring my friend, but I was scared if I broke the no talking to other people rule. Even if it was still a slap, it still hurt. His open hand was hard and fast. I saw my phone lighting up with Phichit calling again. He was never going to stop, and I gulped, slowly looking to see Victor still on the ice practicing his free skate and short program. I grabbed my phone and quickly ran to the bathrooms.

He was going to be so mad at me if he gets to the benches before I do or if he notices I'm not on the ice soon. I stepped into a stall locking the stall door and quickly answered Phichit's next call. I turned the volume down so no one else could hear his squealing and shouting. "YURI! I'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! ARE YOU OKAY!?" I bit my lip and said quickly, "I am fine Phichit, but he's given me rules I have to follow them". I don't know why but I just sounded so robotic and Phichit went silent for a second and I said, "I gotta go, just please stop blowing my phone up". I hung up before he could say anything else and I quickly ran out of the bathroom and to the benches.

Luckily, Victor hadn't noticed yet, and I slid my phone back in my bag and took a quick drink from my water bottle and stepped back on the ice skating to Victor. "I didn't see you near the benches? What were you doing?" He said, the moment I was close enough for him to say to me. I shuddered and said, "Had to use the bathroom, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I had forgotten." He looked at me for a second and I smiled slightly hoping he'd by the lie. He slowly nodded, and he asked to see my free skate and short program. I complied and showed him them. Our day went like this, all day, he'd practice when I was taking a small break, and he'd take a small break as he helped me practice. He also gave me certain looks when people would talk to me, especially Yurio or Yakov.

It was now, 6:34 PM and we were getting ready to go back home. Mila and Georgie had already left a little earlier than us. Yurio and Otabek were still here, done with practice but just skating around the rink a little. I asked Victor if I could just skate around a little as well, but he said no, that we had to go home, Makkachin needed to be taken out. When I asked him to go ahead of me, his eyes flickered angrily, and I saw the warning in them. He didn't want to leave me alone, he didn't trust me. I almost begged him, but he still said no, he even threatened to hit me right here and right now if I kept asking.

That shut me up real quick as I put my skates back in my bag while he zipped his up and finished drinking the water from his water bottle. Suddenly Otabek had walked up to us, I thought he was gonna talk to me, but he spoke to Victor instead. "Hey Victor, I was wondering if you could help me with a few quads." He said. What did he mean needed help with them, he was good with a lot of quads, sure they weren't his strongest point in his performances, but they weren't his weakest either. Victor looked confused as well until he shrugged and looked to me, "If you wanna go get changed you can". I nodded and quickly walked off to the locker rooms.

Something had to be up though, Otabek doesn't seem like the type to ask for help, even if something were his weakest point. I sat down on one of the locker rooms' metal benches and sighed heavily looking down at the tiled floors. My vision blurred slightly and started burning slightly. I was crying, again, for no reason at all. Yeah, sometimes I just randomly start crying and I don't even know why at all. Maybe I'm just a little stressed because of the Grand Prix only a month away and Victor and I still don't have that move down and there's still some jumps I'm not landing right in my other programs. I wiped at my eyes as I heard someone walk in. I grabbed my bag, ready to go when I saw Victor but I turned and saw Yurio.

"Okay, talk to me now, I noticed something awkward in the way that you two act. Also, Phichit had called me after I texted him and he said, that he didn't notice you were gone until the morning after.", He said calmly, walking over to me and sitting on the bench. I didn't say anything in fear of Victor waltzing right in to tell me we are leaving. No one walked in and Yurio spoke again, "Hello, Katsudon, can you hear me?" I bit my lip, my anxiety rising up and up until he said, "It's a plan, Otabek is keeping him busy, now talk". I blinked and let out a small breath and said, "I'm not supposed to be talk to anyone unless I'm given permission".

He looked at me incredulously and I looked down ashamed. "Yuri, do you want to get away from Victor"? The blonde asked me, and I blinked. Do I want to get away from him? Do I want to leave the only person has ever truly loved me and who I truly love? No, I don't think so. I shook my head slightly and Yurio half whispered half yelled, "Do you want to be controlled all your life? Do you want to be afraid all your life?" He was cut off by Victor yelling in the locker room door way. "Yuri, let's go now" I jumped and noticed I wasn't changed either and Yurio was fuming on the bench next to me. As fast as I could, I tried to change as I could hear footsteps coming nearer around the corner. "Yuri? I told you something to do." "I-I'm almost done Victor" I quickly replied back.

He walked around the corner and looked at me, half way naked with Yurio now standing next to the bench and glaring daggers at Victor. I quickly finished changing and Victor's eyes had narrowed dangerously, and they were pointed at me. "N-No Victor. I wasn't, I swear" I almost yelled at him, hoping he'd believe my lie. I tried to shoo Yurio away with my eyes, but he wasn't even looking at me, just at Victor. "V-Victor, let's go. I need to make us some dinner and Makka needs taken out right?" I said walking up to him laying my hand lightly on his right pec.

He nodded after several minutes and grabbed my hand and walked out, me tagging along behind him. We drove the car here instead of walking like we usually do so I just put our bags in the trunk as he slipped into the driver's seat, starting the cars engine. After shutting the trunk, I opened the passenger side and climbed in putting my seat belt on, almost instantly. "Now, Yuri do not lie to me this time. Did you talk to him?" He said, looking forward as he drove out onto the street, I shivered, but I knew he wouldn't believe my lie. "I told him to leave me alone, that's all I did. If I wouldn't have said…" He cut me off and growled out, "I told you not to talk anyone. Why do you insist on breaking the rules?"

I was angry, he cut me off. "If I wouldn't have said anything, you and I both know that he would've kept talking and talking. You and I both know he's one to force people to talk." He slammed his foot on the break and I yelped slamming my hands on the dash board right above the glove compartment. "Are you talking back Yuri?" He growled out again turning to look at me his eyes narrowing even more, I could plainly see the anger shining brightly in his ocean blues. I shivered and quickly shook my head, "No no no, I wouldn't, I-I was just f-finishing my sentence". His hands gripped the leather steering wheel so tight his knuckles were almost as white as the snow outside the vehicle.

"Please, Victor I wasn't talking back. I-I'm sorry I broke the rule. I'm sorry", I squealed out looking down at my hands in my lap. "You'll get your punishment first before your reward, you understand me?" He said and released his foot from the break and began driving again. "Y-Yes, I do" I said softly leaning my head softly back against the head rest thing of the car. My body was lightly shaking, and I almost jumped as Victor grabbed my hand entwining our fingers. "I'm doing my best to control my anger Yuri okay. I'm sorry I scared you, I love you", He said rubbing his thumb softly on my thumbs knuckle. "I-I love you too Victor, I understand. I know it's hard, but we can do this", I answered him sincerely. He smiled and continued driving, stopping a few times at a red light or stop sign.

We got home after about 17 minutes and Victor and I grabbed our bags shutting the trunk and walked into the hotel and up to the penthouse. I was about to get started on dinner, so Victor could take Makka out, but Victor slammed the penthouse door and grabbed my arms throwing me slightly against the wall. I yelped loudly my head banging heavily against the wall. Then I felt his open palm coming in contact with my cheek. I squealed out moving my hand up to rub slightly on the reddened cheek. Victor then kissed my forehead and said he loved me and he didn't mean to, which I know it to be true, but then again, Yurio's questions though. Do you want to be controlled all your life? Do you want to be afraid all your life?

The answered were both no's. No, I didn't want to be controlled and nor do I want to be afraid all my life. Yurio was right, I need help, but then again, it's just because Victor has anger issues, he's working on it though. He says he's getting better slowly but surely. It's all just confusing me, making my anxiety and panic rise up gradually. "I'll take Makka out, go make dinner." I blinked hearing Victor talk to me. I slowly nodded and watched as he retrieved Makka from her imprisonment in the bed room, though the door was cracked in case she wanted food and water from her bowls. After he left I went to the bathroom and looked at my cheek. It was already so red and a bit blue in some places. I was almost cried but held it in together and went to make dinner.

After dinner Victor said he wanted to give me my reward later that night and I smiled softly nodding and saying thank you, as politely as I could. He went back to the bed room as I sat on the couch with Makka in my lap sleeping. Her paws were laying under her chin as I flipped through the channels. My phone vibrated in my jacket pocket. I jumped and turned to see if Victor was near anywhere. I quickly turned back around and saw it was Yuuko, I bit my lip and quietly answered the phone call, making sure the volume was down as I said a quiet hello. "Oh, thank god you answered, why aren't you answering Phichit's phone calls?" She said softly, and I sighed wondering if I should tell her. Maybe she'd help me with some relationship advice.

I decided to tell her, so I told her, from the beginning, to now; about everything Victor has done and been doing. I heard her gasp softly on the parts about the rules and his screaming and yelling and degrading words. I heard her sniffle as I told her about him hitting me on more than one occasion. I listened as she sobbed when I told her I'm afraid him but at the same time I still love him. For some reason I started crying too, I just sobbed so hard. It was hard for me to keep quiet as I choked silently on a few broken sobs and hiccups. "Yuri, that is not a healthy relationship, you have to get out of there. I can text Yurio if you need me too, or Mila, to get Yakov to help as well."

I sniffled as she began to list off ways she could me with even though she was 100's of thousand's miles away from me. "Yuri, you need to listen to me okay. Please. Don't let him win." "Yuri? Are you okay?" I heard Victor and I instantly pressed the end call button and stuffed the phone back into my pocket as Victor come around to the front of the couch. I was still sobbing, but now it was loud my shoulders wracking with the intense pressure of my breaths out in short but loud pants.

"Hey why are you crying? What's wrong? This better not be another tantrum." Victor said almost irritably toward me. I blinked my eyes open wide listening to his berating words of the small anxiety attack. I choked loudly and Makka barked climbing herself completely on my lap leaning her head against my chest. I sniffled wrapping my arms around her neck as my anxiety slowly ebbed away, she whined and whimpered, woofing slightly every few minutes as Victor just stood there waiting for me to be calm.

"Are you finished with another tantrum?" Victor asked me as my sobs quieted down to almost nothing. He always called my anxiety attacks tantrums, always called me weak. Yuuko and Yurio were right. "Shut up Victor! For once stop thinking about yourself!" I yelled. Surprising my self with it, I didn't think I'd yell at him. His eyes narrowed, and he stepped closer to me gripping onto my arms. I stood up pushing him away and he fell back into the coffee table almost breaking the glass top. I ran around the couch and to the front door where my coat and shoes were. I fumbled and hurried to put them both on.

Victor was slowly getting up and I feared he wouldn't stop if he did grab me, I didn't think I could push him away a second time. I hear a growl as Makka poised herself in front of me and ready to attack if necessary. I shivered and swung open the door and ran as fast as I could. I took the stairs instead of the elevator and the moment I was on the snow-covered roads I just ran. I didn't know where I was going but I was running, I had to get far away from Victor. I reached to pull my phone from my pocket then unlocked the screen and dialing a number as I ran.

"Yurio! Please come find me, I ran from him. I'm on the streets, please find me!" I screamed out the moment I heard a click, signifying that he has answered. "Otabek will come get you, he has his bike" Yurio said, almost yelling too and I heard some movement on his line, assuming it's Otabek getting up and putting on his jacket and helmet. By now, I'm crying, crying loudly my shoulders wracking with the powerful sobs. I stopped running and leaned against a light pole. "Breathe Yuri, breathe in air and hold it for three seconds, then let it out for three seconds", Yurio was saying into my ear.

I obliged and did as he said, slowly my hyperventilating slowed to a complete stop. It was so cold and I didn't have my gloves or my scarf, or even my white mask. "Do you wanna talk about why you had to run from him? I won't force you", The blonde Russian said, and I softly said a no in return. I don't want to start crying again and I just really didn't want to bring it up at all. "That's okay, just keep your breathing calm and even okay", He replied, his voice was soft and soothing.

After a few minutes with Yurio just keeping my mind off of Victor, I heard a motorcycle coming down the street and Yurio said, "That's Beka, I'll see you when you get here". He hung up and I put my phone in my pocket and zipped it up, so it didn't fall out on the road. The Kazak man slowed to a stop and threw me a helmet. I slowly put it on then carefully climbed onto the back of the bike. I gripped on his sides as he sped through the ice air and the snowy roads.

15 minutes later and we were outside Yurio's grandpa's little house. I climbed off shivering from the cold and took the helmet off giving it back to Otabek who smiled and climbed off the bike after turning it off and setting out the kick stand. He put his hand on my back and quickly lead me to the house where Yurio was patiently waiting for us holding his cat with the door open. I walked in before Otabek and Yurio shut the door putting his fluffy pet back down on the floor. "Grandpa made some coffee if you want some", Yurio began and walked me to the kitchen.

I honestly wasn't hungry or thirsty, I just wanted to relax, but it was hard knowing Victor could already be on his way to finding me or is already on his way over here. My phone began ringing and I slowly took it from the pocket and saw it was only Phichit and I gasped in relief answering the phone call quickly. "Phichit, I am so sorry I haven't been answering your calls", I felt like crying again, Phichit is my best friend. Yet, I ignored his calls and stopped texting him. "What did he make you do? I just bought another plane ticket for Russia, I'll be there in about 16 hours", He said instantaneously, and I smiled softly.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now", I stuttered out as Yurio helped me sit down and placed a hot mug of coffee in front of me. "It's okay, we'll talk when I get to Russia. For now, just relax, maybe take a hot shower." He replied, and I could hear the calmness in his voice, not his usual squeaky tone. "I'll let you go and relax", he hung up after that and I slowly sipped from my mug as Yurio brought a chair up and sat next to me. "I already called Yakov and he said he'll be going to Victor's to keep him from doing anything more idiotic", He said to me, softly.

Yurio POV:

I've never seen Yuri this upset before, I've never really saw this blank expression on his face, his eyes just looked dead and grey, not like his usual dark brown. He only nodded at my statement about Yakov. I wanted to hug him, but I was concerned if I would set something off on him, like a trigger that would set his anxiety off. His body was shivering but slightly only, he was sipping lightly at the coffee. At this rate, the coffee would be cold before he even went through half the cup. Watching him just really makes me think about things. I never thought I'd actually consider Katsudon a friend, but he is a friend, a close friend I can talk to any time I need.

"Y-Yurio, c-can I use your shower?" He suddenly said. I almost didn't hear him; his voice was so soft and low. "Of course," I said without hesitation and helped him up and showed him toward the bathroom and said I'd get his towel for him. He nodded and walked down the hall way. "Yura? Is he okay?" Beka said next to me as I dug into the linen closet for a towel. "I don't know Beka, he doesn't want to talk about it right now. The adrenaline he had must of worn off long before you picked him up." I sighed and shut the closet door and the Kazak man nodded and said, "If you need me I'll be your room okay".

He left after I nodded, and I began walking to the bathroom knocking on the bathroom door softly. "I have your towel Yuri", I said through the door. A soft click was heard, and I opened the door slightly moving the towel in view for Yuri. "Th-thank you Yurio", He said and shut the door quickly locking it back up. I walked away when I heard the shower turn on and sat on the couch in the living room. Potya jumped on my lap meowing and purring as I pet her softly on the head. "I should call the police right Potya? Let the police handle something I can't? But what if Yuri doesn't want me to call them?" I spoke to my cat curled up in my lap her tail swaying lightly against my thigh.

3rd POV:

Back at the Penthouse, Yakov Feltzman was trying to talk some since into his trainee, Victor Nikforov. But, sadly it wasn't working, Victor wouldn't take no for an answer. He wanted what he wanted, and he was going to get whatever that was and at the moment, that was poor Yuri Katsuki. Who at the moment is taking a hot shower at Yuri Plisteski's home. "Vitya! You have to shut up for one moment! You need to see reason!" Yakov was screaming at Victor. Nothing new, he's always screaming during practice at any of his trainee's, but he wasn't telling him to either get back to practice or to stop chattering and practice. No, the ice skater couch was telling him to think about how Yuri feels before trying to hurt him anymore than he already has.

But, Victor was barely listening, nothing new there either. He always just ignored his coach even while practicing. Yakov was an inch before smacking Victor's cheek just so he would stop even just for a second to listen to him. "No, I know what Yuri wants! And I know what he needs, we are working on things to become better and stronger in the future", Victor said but he said this almost every time his coach stopped talking but it was always in different words, but all implying the same meaning. Yakov's bald head was red with fury and a vein was pulsing from his forehead as he held back from just smacking Victor.

Makkachin, the poor poodle was trapped in the bedroom, this time with the door shut as Yakov and Victor yelled at each other. She whined and barked scratching heavily at the bedroom door. "For goodness sake! Let your dog out of the bed room!" Yakov screamed, really, he was just tired of hearing the whining and barking from her. The bald man went to open the bed room, letting the poor poodle out of her confinement. She was instantly rising her hackles, growling and barking loudly at Victor. "What's wrong with her?" Yakov growled out his self then remembered he was changing the subject and stopped his self.

"No, not that right now. I have already scheduled you an appointment with your therapist you haven't been to and that you're supposed to be going to, it's in a few hours, so get ready", He said trying to keep his self-calm, but it wasn't working out that way as Victor laughed. It was loud, maniacal laughs. He chokes several times then took a deep inhale of breath and said, "No". He paused then said, "Makka! Sit! Quiet!" And in an instant, she was doing as he said, Victor looked up at Yakov and said, "If you don't get out of my apartment, I will call the police". All of this was said in Russian shook Yakov from the core.

"What happened to you? What is going on?" Yakov said, his voice low and level. His head hanging slightly, his head full of disturbing and crazy thoughts. The blue-eyed-silver-haired man didn't answer except to point to his door then turned around. But his coach stood his ground and waited and waited but Victor never spoke. He did, what's so ever, pull his phone out from his pants pocket and started to dial the police. Victor was done talking and if Yakov didn't leave now in a kinder way then he'd call the police. But he paused, and thought, _Wait, if I call them, Yakov will definitely them what's going on anyway._ He couldn't have that, he thought as he turned his phone off and just leaned against the counter as his coach stood there waiting though he wasn't going to be speaking at all.

Finally, coach Yakov sighed and left the apartment deciding he had better things to attend to. Once Yakov was out of the building did Victor officially lose it. Victor screamed and threw things, he hit things; like his wall, door, and bed post. Even his dresser. He flipped over his coffee table, destroying the glass on it. He pushed over tall and short lamps alike. All while Makka, the poor dog, just barked and growled and whimpered, and whined. All she could do, she didn't know what to do at all.

Yuri POV:

My mind kept going back to Victor, his screaming, his berating words, his hitting. I was shaking heavily even though I was under the very hot water of Yurio's shower. The tears just wouldn't stop raining down, it was like a damn had just fell through and everything was flooding. You couldn't tell what was my tears or the water though, to be honest. It all mixed together as the water hit my face. I don't know how long I was in the shower, nor did I care how long. I tried to get Victor out of my mind but every time I tried thinking about something else it somehow just morphed into a picture of his face, bright-blue-eyed-cheesy-grinned face. But I knew what was hiding behind those eyes, behind that heart-shaped grin and it made me shudder. I jumped as there was a small knock on the bathroom door and I stuttered out a, "Y-Yeah?"

"You've been in there for almost 2 hours, Yuri", Yurio began, but his voice was soft and level. "O-Oh I'm sorry. I'll get out now", I immediately said and reached to turn the water off but Yurio spoke again, "N-No Yuri, it's fine. I know you must be having a hard time I was really just checking on you. You can take as long as you like, use up the water if you want." I blinked as he said this, but I still couldn't use all their hot water, it's not nice of me. I'm just a guest. I turned the water off and said, "I-It's okay Yurio, I was about to get out anyway." "Alright, I'll go and get you some clean clothes okay? I'll be right back", he said behind the door. "O-Okay", I answered and grabbed the towel that I laid on the kitchen sink and wrapped it around my waist.

I pushed my hair back before sliding my glasses back on my face. I wiped the mirror off of the steam with a small hand towel that was on the sink as well and just stared at myself. My face was a mess, I had red and puffy eyes, my cheeks were just a bit swelled up, a few bruises here and there. The white of my eyes were almost completely red as well. I looked a bit down at my body and saw many, many bruises from his abuses. "Yuri?" I jumped again at the voice that was suddenly on the other side of the door. "Y-Yeah?" I replied slowly and looked down to the floor. "I have some clothes for you", He said softly.

I unlocked the door and reached my hand out for the clothing. I felt him put the clothing in my hand and I pulled them in the bathroom and said, "Thank you Yura". "It's fine, you don't need to thank me, but your welcome anyway", he said and I smiled just a small bit and shut the door to dry off and get dressed. I heard him walk away and I sat on the closed toilet lid and began thinking again. Of course, about Victor. Why couldn't he just stay out of mind, I didn't want to think about him. I didn't want to think about the way he acted, I didn't want to think about him hitting me or degrading me. "Yuuuri! I love you!" Victor would say when I got back from walking Makkachin or coming back from the store. "You mean everything to me." He would say in his just waking up morning sleepy voice as we laid in the bed, early in the morning.

 _Flash Back; Still Yuri's POV:_

 _"You're so beautiful", Victor whispers, deep and huskily into my ear as he rubbed my sex through my underwear. I groaned as he palmed me and nibbled slightly at my earlobe. "V-Victor", I stuttered out through his neck then yelped as he bit my softly on my shoulder but slipping his hand under my underwear. "I am going to cherish you", He growled out, softly and almost ripped my underwear off as he pulled it off harshly. I gasped slightly as the cold air hit my erection and he grabbed me and jerked me slightly before going down on me and taking almost the whole thing down his throat._

 _I moaned out loudly and arched my hips as his very experienced tongue and mouth went to work. His tongue would curl and rub the underside every time his head would go up and down as an agonizingly slow pace. "V-Victor, please", I begged him gripping at his sliver hair tightly, almost pulling on it. He lifted his head slightly and when he released my erection from his mouth it came with a soft pop and I groaned just hearing that little pop sound. "What do you want Yuri?" He says lightly as he rubbed me softly and I moaned more and said, "P-please Victor put it in me." I paused then continued, "Fuck me hard". I couldn't believe how confident I sounded when I said that, and I watched as he smirked at my words then stood up and chucking the rest of his clothes he had on, which didn't consist of much._

 _I had already taken his shirt off earlier, so he just had to get rid of his jeans and underwear. After chucking those basically across the room, he crawled on top of me, spreading my legs so that he could get in between. I allowed him, opening my knees for him as he kissed me deeply and passionately. My hands found there way to his hair and neck as he reached over to the night stand, not taking his lips from mine, and grabbed the lube and condom. He released my lips and bent down slightly to kiss and make small little nibbles with his teeth over my neck and collar bone._

 _"V-Victor please, st-stop teasing me.", I begged him pulling at his hair this time. He chuckled and said, "I want to drag this on and on as long as I can". I groaned at his words my hips bucking slightly unconsciously. "Don't worry baby, I'll take real good care of you", He said then went farther down and began kissing and licking at my chest and nipples. He pinched one as he swirled his tongue around the other, he alternated between nipples until I almost screamed out of frustration. I wanted him so bad, I had been half tempted to push him over and climbing on top him and straddling him. But then he pushed me over so I was laying on my stomach instead my back and lifted my back side up._

 _"I have to stretch you first Yuuuri", He said stretching the U in my name longer than needed. I groaned as he slowly rubbed a lubed-up finger against my hole then pushed a finger in and twirling it around massages my walls. He went through this process until he was able to fit three fingers in. I was an incoherent-brown-haired-brown-eyed-sweaty mess when he finally decided to lube his self-up after he put the condom on and basically slammed his self-inside of me. I yelled out, letting out a small squeak as well. He pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in and my back arched as I threw my head back moaning loudly my tongue falling slightly out of my mouth._

 _He gripped my hair holding as much as he could, and he began slamming in over and over and over. He thrust into me and hit my prostate and I screamed out losing balance with my arms and fell to my chest. "Ooh baby, found it", He said and began thrusting into that spot over and over. I saw white behind my eyelids as the pleasure and pressure in my stomach built it self up as he hit it over and over again. "O-Oh V-Vic…", I couldn't form coherent words, all that would come out were my moans and screams of pleasure._

 _"Cum for me", he whispered into my ear and I yelled out as he hit my insides a few more times and I gasped freezing up my eyes rolling into the back of my head as the pleasure just burst and I spurt the white liquid on the bed sheets and I slumped against the sheets. I felt Victor stop and freeze inside of me, most likely meeting his orgasm as well. Victor pulled out and pulled the condom off tying it and throwing into the trash can beside of the bed. He laid down and pulled me into his chest as he said, "I love you". I fell asleep after that._

 _End of Flash Back; Still Yuri's POV:_

"Yuri, Grandpa made some soup. You want any? I'll make a bowl for you if you want", I heard Yura say behind the door and I quickly dropped the towel and changed and said, "I-I'm not sure I'm really hungry". "That's alright, I won't force you to eat, but I will force you to get some rest", He said as I opened the door while drying my now damp hair. "Come on you can finish drying your hair and sleep on my bed. I cleaned the bed of Potya's fur, so your allergies didn't pop up", he said, and I smiled shyly at him as he walked me to his room. I thanked him and walked in and he left, I'm assuming to see his grandfather in the kitchen.

I saw a hamper full of clothes and assumed it was his dirty clothes, so I softly laid the towel in the hamper and laid on his bed pulling his tiger striped comforter over me. I laid my glasses on his night stand and closed my eyes. Maybe when I wake up, Phichit will be here. It took a long time to fall asleep, but eventually I did and I didn't know how long I slept for.

* * *

Okay, so maybe I lied about putting a chapter up after the test, but I just couldn't wait to put this one out for some reason, it probably would have been up yesterday, but I had Prom the day before and I was really busy and out all night and had been sleeping all morning and a little bit into the afternoon. If anyone else had went to a Prom please tell me if you had fun and just plainly had a great time with friends or your date! Tell me what you wore, what dress or kind of tuxedo was it. Anyway, enough of my blabbing.

Again, if you are under the age of 18 I do hope you followed the rules and skipped over the scene, as for my readers who are over 18 I hope you enjoyed it. Also, I hope some of you have went over and looked at my AOT/SNK fanfic. Anyway, I'll stop talking and let you continue with whatever you were doing. Read and review, constructive criticizem only please. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, just a quick Authors note, chapters may be slow to be put up. I cannot pay for my Microsoft account right now, so I am not able to use that, I will do my best to use Fan Fictions little writing thing I use to edit and go over the chapters to write and put them up but it might take longer. I also have other things going on that is just filling my head 24/7, so please don't be mad and I hope you stay a fan of this story and my other stories if you are a fan.

My girlfriend, had a car accident about 3 months ago, almost 4, and she has been in a coma ever since, and it's really shaken me and her family up. There has not been news on her waking up yet, but we're confident she will. I hope you do understand and keep reading though, updates may be slower.

Sorry for any inconveniences.

~Cadytheneko~


	11. Chapter 11

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri on Ice! or any of the character depicted in this story. All rights reserved for Mistuo Kubo

Warning: Physical abuse! Mental and emotional Abuse! There is an inner monologue of Yuri self loathing and degrading his self. His inner self will be in _italics._ Also, there is a very detailed sexual scene at the end of this chapter. If you are under the age of 18 years old, do NOT read! If you do, then your parents need to start monitoring what you are doing on your computer, laptop, or phone, or tablet; whatever you are using. If you are triggered by any kind of abuse, I will put out little warnings in the story to let you know when the abuse starts and ends so you can skip it.

I do NOT condone the abusive relationship depicted in this fictional story. Again, if you or if anyone you know is or either has been in an abusive relationship and you want help, I am here for you and them. You can PM me and I give you my cell number or my Instagram if you have one and we can talk. Now, to the real story.

Yurio POV:

I didn't want to bring Yuri to the rink, but he insisted on practicing for the men's singles. I told him that he doesn't have to force his self, of course, he ignored me and kept getting ready. His phone still resides on my dresser, turned off. Victor had started calling and texting him non-stop during the middle of the night. I almost threw his phone out of the window, but he just said to turn it off. I obliged and turned it off and let him know if he needed to call anyone he could use my phone. He had only nodded and slowly fell back to sleep.

Now, back at the rink, Katsudon was so entranced with his skating that he hadn't noticed Victor walking in and getting ready to get on the ice. I watched his every move as I slowly just circled around the rink, mainly around the Katsudon pig. I had called Phichit not to long ago, but he didn't answer, I assumed he was either still on the plane, or getting off the plane and he had his phone off or turned down. Yuri was really waiting for Phichit's arrival, when he woke up this morning and Phichit wasn't there he seemed really disappointed and barely ate.

I saw Victor watching Yuri as he had gone into a quad flip and landed it just fine, a little wobbly though. "Yuri, watch your balance when going into the flip okay", Yakov half yelled to Yuri. Yuri only nodded and skated over to him as did I and said, "You seem off, are you sure you want be here?" He sighed and said, "Phichit is not here yet, I need to keep my mind off of him somehow". I understood that and yet I wanted to let him know that Victor was in the building, but I also didn't want him to freak out. Yakov handed him his water bottle and I watched him drink as Victor stepped on the ice.

"I'm going to use the bathroom okay", I heard Katsudon say and he skated off the rink taking his skates off and walked to the bathrooms not to far form the rink doors. "He'll be okay", Yakov said to me as he watched Mila and Georgie with there routines. Maybe Yakov was right, Yuri doesn't want to go back, he's already doing better, he's not stuttering as much anymore. He said he had gotten more sleep than he usually would've gotten when sleeping with Victor.

Apparently, Victor would only beat him during the night because most of the neighbors beneath the penthouse were already asleep. At least, that's what Yuri had said to me. He still doesn't want to talk, but I have a feeling he's waiting until Phichit is here to talk; after all, Phichit is his best friend. I heard my phone ringing from the bench so I stepped off the ice and grabbed my phone and saw it was Phichit calling me. "Hello?" I said after pressing the answer button. "Hey, I just arrived in Russia, I'm gonna take my bags to the my hotel first then I'll be on my way to the rink", He said, then continued, "How is Yuri? He's most likely at the rink as well isn't he?"

"Yes, he is at the rink even though I told him he should take it easy", I answered him and sat down on the bench and drank some water form my tiger themed water bottle. "That's Yuri for you, he's a stubborn Asian, but he's my best friend. Anyway, I'm getting in the taxi now, I'll talk to you when I get to the rink. Let Yuri know I'm on my way", and he hung up. Yuri hadn't seemed like he wanted to talk, maybe he was waiting for Phichit to get here. He's probably not comfortable talking to a kid anyway. After having gotten off the phone I looked up to see Victor just skating around, as if he were thinking. How can he act so normal with everything he's done to Yuri. Sure, it was only a couples weeks ago that I loathed Yuri Katsuki with a passion, but now, I just think of him as a big brother that I never had and that I always wanted. "Hey?" I heard a voice say besides me and I looked over to see Yuri sitting down. "Phichit is here in Russia and on his way", I said instantaneously.

His face when I told him that Phichit was on his way was amazing. His eyes lit up, like dark crystals. He had a small smile on his lips. It made me a little happy knowing that he could be happy again and it was because it was his best friend. I know that if my best friend were here for me, if I was going through something like this, I'd be really happy too. I'd be grateful for them. "I-I'm going to get back to practice, can you watch Victor for me?" He suddenly asked me, his voice was quiet, just above a whisper. I nodded and he smiled and headed back to he rink after he laid his glasses back on the bench next to his water bottle and my tiger printed gym bag. I watched him for a second as he smoothly glided around the giant block of ice then guessed that Yakov would be watching him for any mistakes so I turned back to Victor. He was going over his short program, and making every jump or spin or foot sequence, like nothing was happening at all. It angered me more than anything in the world, and I just wanted to kick him, with my skates on and the blade guards off. He deserves it for everything he put the short Japanese man through.

"Yuratchka! Get back to practice!" Yakov all but screamed at me, like usual. I rolled my eyes but stepped back onto the ice as well, knowing that Lillia would say something if I hadn't listened. Sure she's an annoying old hag but she has helped me with my last season and I'm grateful for that, so I thought I'd listen to her.

Yuri POV:

It surprised me that Victor was at the rink, though it shouldn't have. We both are professional figure skaters, of course he'd be at practice, especially for the competitions coming shortly. I wanted to watch him, make sure he doesn't come near me, but I needed to practice. Yurio said he'd watch him for me, I'm glad, but I don't want to bother him. Sighing to my self I decided to practice my free skate. As I skated into a quad flip, I realized something, I have to free my self from Victor. Maybe, I could do that by skating. I could always skate out of my feelings and Victor had always been able to understand, even I didn't have any music for the dance it's self.

I kicked my self up and jumped at the same time, moving my arms up into the air. Pointing up at the building's ceiling as I twirled four times in the air before gravity took over and I fell down. I bent my right leg so I landed without hurting my self, my free leg was pointed out behind me, long and straight. My hands had moved out to the sides of me, my fingers pointed slightly as if I were doing a pirouette. After that, I skated a circle a couples times then skated into my jump combination. I landed those with flying colors, after that I was instantly into my step sequence, and I hadn't noticed that I had changed a few things in the step sequence, including my arm and hand movements. After the sequence I went to my spin combination, my last spin was a flying sit spin. I kicked my skate against the ice and flew up but to fall down with my right foot on the ice and my left pointed straight, level with the ice it's self. Slowly I stood up as the spin continued, my arms moving out toward the sides of me and my face toward the ceiling with my eyes closed. I panting and breathing heavily when I opened my eyes and looked around to notice everyone in the rink, even the few civilians staring at me.

"Papa..."!" A child said speaking something in a thick Russian accent I couldn't try and understand. "Amazing", I heard Lillia say breathlessly. "Yuri!" Mila squealed out, she had tears in her eyes for some reason and the same with Georgie. "That was beautiful Yuri", I froze hearing Victor's voice just a few feet to my right. I turned but I couldn't look at him. "Can't you take a compliment?" He asked me just as Yurio showed up and dragged me off the ice and sat me on the bench where Phichit was waiting. I could've cried in relief at the sight of my best friend. "Yuri! That was so beautiful. You skated with such raw emotion, I almost wanted to cry", he said bringing me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly, my arms slithering around his waist with my head on his shoulder. He sat me down and put my glasses back on my sweaty face. He sat down next to me and I laid my head on his shoulder. "So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, You did amazing, but I am wondering why you would change some details in your program, so close to the competition's."

Suddenly I felt sick, I bit my lip and jumped up sprinting towards the bathroom. I fell against the toilet and just hurled into the white porcelain. Somehow I stopped my glasses from falling into the dirtied water and basically throwing them onto the floor. I didn't have much to eat for breakfast, I hadn't been hungry enough. So I had only ate a little bit eggs and drank some coffee. I noticed a few people already in the bathroom, watching me, as I dry heaved and retched into the toilet creating a soft echo. It was embarrassing, but I was too tired to care. "Papa!..." That child spoke in that thick Russian that I couldn't understand quite well. His father replied back then he paused and it seemed he was talking to me. I searched my mind to try and find the Russian words to say I couldn't speak Russian and couldn't understand him, but I couldn't even talk let alone think.

"He's fine", a soft Russian voice said a few moments later. It was Victor, I knew it was him because I can understand his Russian. He speaks slowly and softly just so I could understand. Swallowing harshly I looked up shaking my head repeatedly and trying to find the word no, but my lips wouldn't move. The man had replied to Victor as the child curiously walked over to me. He sat down in front of me and patted my knee. He smiled at me and said something, but I couldn't reply back. His smile sorta made me smile back too. He's an adorable little boy, probably about 4 maybe 5 years old. I saw Victor walking towards me at the corner of my peripheral vision. I squeaked as he grabbed my bicep a little too harshly and I wiggled trying to get Victor to let me go. I looked toward the man and even the child, I shook my head no as fast as I could. The man said something sternly and harshly to Victor. It stopped Victor for a second and I was able to get away. I fell back to the floor before standing up and sprinting from the bathroom.

I ran straight to Phichit and gripped his arms as tightly as I could. I begged him to take me to his hotel, or anywhere. Just get me away from Victor! He wrapped an arm around my waist and jogged me out of the rink. I ignored Yurio's yells of what the hell is going on and just looked toward the ground. I leaned heavily into Phichit's side and said, "M-My phone is a-at Yurio's place". He didn't say anything but I assume he nodded and we were off walking the cold snowy streets of Russia. Slowly I slipped into my mind.

What the hell am I even doing? I'm just bothering Phichit, I'm bothering everyone. Maybe they're all helping me at out pity.

 _You know they don't care about you. You know it's only out of pity because you're weak!_ A voice screamed back at me, answering my non questions. But was it right?

 _You know I'm right, don't lie to your self. No one wants to help you, they just do it out of pity._ But what about Phichit, he's my best friend. I answered it back.

 _Oh come on, you and I both know, he was never your best friend. He was only there for you, because you couldn't speak English. Don't lie to your self!_ Maybe it was right. Maybe I was just a burden to everyone. I bothered everyone I talked to. I bothered Yurio, a kid his self, I bothered Yakov, it seemed somehow I bothered even Lillia. I bothered the two strangers, the father and son. And, now I'm bothering my best friend.

 _Don't lie to your self, you know he's not your best friend!_ Yeah you're right. I sighed, but it was too late, right? Phichit and I are already so far from the rink.

 _You know it's not too late, when you get your phone, you could text Victor, maybe even call him. Beg him to take you back! But then again, with everything you've put him through. All your tantrums! He'll probably never want you back!_ No, that's where you're lying, Victor will want me back. He will, I'm sure of it. He loves me, right?

 _Why would he love a weak man like you? He's just pitying you because you lost the grand prix all those years ago!_ I didn't have anything to say, it was probably right. "Yuri, we're at Yurios", Phichit said, bringing out of my self loathing. I'll just get my phone and then we'll leave.

 _You're bothering a sweet old man! What's wrong with you!?_ The voice screamed at me and it was right. What was wrong with me, bothering a sweet old man who had his own worries. I grabbed my phone from Yurio's dresser then told Phichit let's go. He looked at me for a second but nodded and we left, I'm assuming toward his hotel.

 _What are you even going to do when you get to the hotel? Cry and bother Phichit more? You're weak!_ It was right, I was weak, I didn't know what I was going to do when we got to the hotel room. After what seemed like hours, we were at his hotel in 25 minutes. He brought me up to his room where he told me to take a hot shower. I listened and turned the water on, undressed, almost as if I were a robot.

Phichit's POV:

Yuri had barely said any real sentences to me and it really made me wonder how bad it was. I knew Yuri was probably deep into his own mind, thinking degrading things about his self. I've seen him like this only one time before; it was when he and I were in Detroit, when we were room mates in college. I walked into the room after having been at the library to see Yuri was in the middle of a mental break down. His whole side of the room was trashed, it was as if a tornado had went through and only destroyed his half of the room. His bed covers and sheets were thrown across the room along with his pillows. His lamp and few things that were on the night stand had been thrown to the floor. A picture I noticed that was of him and a woman, and another man, There was also a puppy in his arms in the picture. He looked to be about 12 years old in the picture. The glass had shattered, I'm guessing from the force of the fall to the ground.

I looked over to see him crouching in a corner, his sobs were loud and he choked on a few as I bent down and slowly wrapped him in a hug. He flinched slightly and I just held him and rocked him until he finished his break down. After a while he had stopped and I tried to speak to him in English but it looked like he hadn't heard me. Wait, he was Japanese right? He probably couldn't speak English yet. I had thought to my self. The only way he communicated with me for a while was google translate. He had explained that since he moved to America so quick from Japan, he was still learning English. And, because the Chinese, Korean, and Japanese languages are polar opposites against the English language he was having a very hard time learning. I had translated mine too and told him I could help since I was fluent in it. Though it wasn't my first language I could still help him.

He had looked like he was about to cry when I said I would help him learn. He had translated that learning the language wasn't the only thing that's been on his mind and stressing him out. Turns around a few weeks ago, his puppy, he said he named him Vicchan, had passed away and it was tearing him apart. He also had skating competitions, but we both knew that since we were training together. Of course, I never really been able to talk to him, only Cao Cao. Cao cao had this special translator that helped him accurately translate Yuri's Japanese to English. After we had talked, even though Yuri was glad for my help, he had sunk into his self for weeks. I was tempted to call his parents that he explained were the people in his picture. Then I realized they probably don't speak English either, he said they still lived in Japan with his sister, because they had this Inn that they had been running since Mari, his big sister, was a baby.

He slowly did come out of his mind, but it really worried me, because I didn't realize his anxiety and depression were that bad. I sighed to my self and took my phone out and looked through social media just as I got a text from a 'Private Number'. I blinked but answered the text anyway.

Private Number: 'I'll be there to pick Yuri up in 10 minutes. If I don't have him in my car I'll call the cops.'

Victor! That bastard! Did he really think that I was just going to hand Yuri over to him like a sack of potatoes?

Phichit: 'Yeah right, if you call the cops, I'd just tell them the truth about you' I sent him hoping he'd get the clue through his thick skull.

Victor: 'Even if you do tell them the _truth_ he wouldn't testify and there's no evidence of me ever hurting him anyway. I would never hurt him'

He was crazy, he had to be if he thought he wasn't hurting him. I had to do something, I didn't want Yuri going back to him. I ignored him this time and went back to scrolling through my media just as I heard Yuri asking if it was okay for him to have a towel. "Of course, you can", I had said to him jumping up and going to a closet and grabbing out a soft towel and handing it to him through the door. The moment he had the towel in his hand he shut the door and I sighed, hoping that him being away from Victor would help him as much as I think it should.

A few moment later he came out of the bathroom dressed again and he handed me the towel back. I laid it softly over a chair in front of the bed just as his Phone rang that was in his hand. He looked down and squinted slightly, he forgot his glasses. He answered and said, "Y-Yes?" I couldn't hear the other conversation but I could only know who was on the other line. "Okay", He replied to him. "V-Victor's here, I should go. I-I'm sorry for bothering you with all this. I-I'll make it up to you soon", He said and bowed to me then turned and walked toward the door. I lost it, I was so angry!

I grabbed his arm and pulled him against me, maybe a bit to roughly. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Have you forgotten already what that mentally insane man has done to you!?" I all but screamed at my best friend. I instantly regretted it as he squealed and shrank back, he wiggled and squirmed and I let him go. He backed up then turned and just booked it out of the room and down the hall way. I bit my lip and fell down leaning against the bed. Did I just lose my best friend?

Yuri POV:

Phichit was scary when mad, I didn't realize he could be like that.

 _Liar! You bothered him too much, he was through with it. Don't try and put the blame on him, it's your fault!_ The voice came back and screamed. I shook my head slightly and saw Victor. I almost cried out in relief when I jumped into his awaiting arms. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist as he wrapped his around me. I laid my head on his chest, I didn't say anything, I just held onto him. "Come on, get in the car okay", He said and I nodded and let him go walking to the other side of the car and climbing in putting my seat belt on. I watched as he climbed back into the drivers side putting his seat belt on too. "We will have a _talk_ when we get home understand?" He said to me as he put the car in drive. I nodded and said, "Okay". He drove off and looked down at my slightly chubby fingers. Am I seriously that fat? I haven't eaten right, there shouldn't be anyway that I'm fat again. I've been trying to keep my figure for skating.

"What's on your mind?" Victor said suddenly and I looked up at him and sighed slightly.

 _Tell him, you know you can trust him. He's the only one we can trust._ The voice said to me and I agreed with it and said, "D-Do I look fat. I feel fat, even though I've been going with my training and work out regimen." "No, Yuri, you don't look fat to me, you honestly look like you've lost weight more than gained the weight." He said softly and came to a slow stop at a red light. I nodded slightly then looked out the window and he began again, "Something else is on your mind. What is it?" "Phichit scared me, I was honestly terrified of him Victor", I said biting my lip remembering how angry his eyes looked. "What did he do?" Victor asked me and I looked at him to see him looking at me then looking back at the road as the light turned green and he slowly pushed his foot on the accelerator.

 _Tell him, you know you want to. You know he'll listen to you._ The voice said suddenly and I bit my lip and said, "H-he grabbed me and screamed at me asking what was wrong with me when I was trying to come back out here to meet you". "Well at least you're here now okay." He said softly as he turned a corner the snow sloshing under the rubbery tires. I nodded softly and a few moments later he pulled into the parking lot and we both stepped out of the car and headed up to he penthouse.

~PHYSICAL ABUSE STARTS HERE~

After he unlocked the front door I opened it and was immediately met with Makka's fluffy fur and soft barking. I bent down and pet her softly on the head and she licked me on the cheek nuzzling my nose with his cute wet nose. I giggled softly but stopped as Victor spoke sternly to Makka. In Russian, but I understood, because Victor taught me the sayings in case I was home alone with Makka and I needed to be stern with her. "Makka, bed room." He said and she barked and whined but trotted to the bed room. I stood up and was met almost instantly with a harsh opened handed hit against my cheek. I squeaked and backed up from the force of the hit. "I-I'm so-" He interrupted me with another opened handed slap across the same cheek. I whimpered holding my hand against my cheek. This time he kicked my legs out from under me and I gasped as my hip hit the hard but soft carpeted flooring. "Why do you always insist on bothering everyone, you're always bothering Yurio! He's a kid!" he screamed at me and I nodded choking out a soft sorry in reply.

 _He's right you know. You always bother people, and Yurio is a child. Only 16-years-old. Yurio probably thinks you're a burden anyway._ Yeah you're right. I'm a bother to him.

 _What about Yakov? He's throwing you pity because you're weak! You're bothering him too! And Lillia, and those strangers! The young father and son._ Yeah I bothered all of them too. Victor was right, why did I insist on bothering everyone?

 _Because you're weak and you always need to be pitied! But now you only have Victor here for you. You lost Phichit! Who was supposedly your best friend!_ I nodded to the voice understanding that I was a burden, but only Victor truly cared for me.

A harsh kick broke me from my reverie and I screamed out as my knee was kicked out of place. The kicks came for several moments then slowly stopped. I felt Victor's hands on my knee and he harshly put it back in place. "Go take a shower, make it fast", it was a demand. I obeyed and slowly stood up limping to the master bathroom. Victor was right, I'm weak and a burden, I just need to stop bothering people. I turned on the hot water and quickly undressed again and walked into the walk in shower letting the water cascade down my body, from head to toe. The hot water was helping my knee a bit.

~PHYSICAL ABUSE STOP HERE~

Just as I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, Victor had yelled out that dinner was ready. "B-Be there in a second Victor. Getting d-dressed", I yelled back at him. I limped over to my dresser and pulled on some boxers and pajamas. After putting those on I threw the towel back into the bathroom and walked out into the living room then into the kitchen. "I made some spaghetti and meatballs", he said as I walked in sitting on a stool. I smiled softly; his spaghetti was really good. "Make us both a bowl while I use the bathroom okay?" He said kissing my head softly. I nodded and hopped off the chair as he walked out of the kitchen. I limped to the counter and reached up and grabbed two bowls from the cabinet above and then reached down and pulled the silverware drawer out and grabbed two forks. Then I grabbed two cups as well.

Quickly I made up the bowls and set them on the counter then opened the fridge bending down slightly to take out the white skim milk and the chocolate milk Victor loved so much. Look's like we're almost out of both, I'll have to let him know. Also, I wonder if he'll let me take some pain relief and put an ice pack on my knee. I poured my self the white skim milk and poured him the chocolate milk. I set the cups down at each bowl and sat down just as Victor walked back in and sat down. I smiled softly at him and said, "Looks like we're almost out of both milks Victor". He nodded and I continued with, "A-after dinner would it be okay if I took some pain relief for my knee and put some ice on it?" He looked at me but nodded softly, "Of course, use the Tylonel in the medicine cabinet and you know where the ice is." I nodded and we began eating.

 _Surprised he's actually letting use the pain relief._ My mind said and I nodded softly to it in agreement. Yeah, I know. But isn't it because we're actually obeying him?

 _Of course it is, we just have to obey him and he shouldn't hurt us as much right?_ Why are you asking me? But... Yeah, maybe he won't. Let's do what he says and he won't hurt us, maybe he'll show his kind side to us soon.

 _Yeah, I miss that side, let's obey and maybe we could see that side._ I didn't reply to my self and just finished eating. Victor and I did the dishes quickly and I went to the bathroom to get the Tylonel as he sat down on the living room couch. I quickly downed the pills then went and made a small ice pack from the ice and a small sandwich baggie. I sat next to Victor putting a pillow under my knee then put the ice pack on top of the knee. I leaned against Victor's side as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. My head was against his shoulder. He channel surfed for a while as I looked up and watched him.

 _I wonder why he hits us all the time._ My mind randomly said and shrugged to my self. Yeah, now that I think about it, I wonder why hurts us too.

 _Only one way to find out._ What?

 _Ask him._ Are you sure he'll even answer us, or maybe he'd hit us again.

 _If he hits us, then we know not to ask him things like that again. I mean, of course, we'd be out of line and you know that._ Yeah, you're right. I sighed heavily and said softly, "H-Hey Victor?" "Hmm?" He made a small noise, "W-Why do you hurt me?" I bit my lip hoping he won't get angry again. For the longest time he stopped channel surfing and looked at me. I couldn't tell what was swirling through his one visible blue eye; finally he answered and said, "I don't want you to hurt your self. I'm trying to protect you". I blinked softly trying to make sense of what he said.

 _What does he mean?_ I don't know, should we ask him? Or will we only look like we're really stupid?

 _Again, only one way to find out._ "V-Victor what you d-do you mean?" I asked him, my voice barely above a whisper. Makka made a cute noise while in her sleep next to the couch but settled back to sleep as Victor smiled softly at me. I blushed slightly at that heart shaped smile. "When we still lived at the onsen, your mother had told me stories about how you had tried to kill your self several times when you were a teenager, I just don't want you to hurt your self, so I'm protecting you the only way I know how".

 _He's so nice and kind._ Yeah he is, we should appreciate him so much more. "Th-That really means a lot. Thank you Victor. I-I love you". He chuckled and kissed my head and went back to channel surfing. But, I kept watching him, watching his beautiful face as he searched for a channel to watch.

Victor was a beautiful man, his bright silver hair, the small fringe, usually hiding his left eye from view, but from the side I could see the bright blue of his eye. His lashes were the same color as his hair and they were long and they looked soft.

 _Beautiful eyes huh?_ I agreed with my self, his eyes were mesmerizing.

 _Tell him he has beautiful eyes._ I nodded to my self again and said, "You're eyes are so beautiful Victor. Unlike my boring brown ones". He stopped his channel surfing again and looked down at me and said, "Yuri, your eyes are not boring they are so beautiful." I giggled softly, not really believing his words. His eyes were the color of the Caribbean oceans. So blue and breath taking. "Don't think I'm lying either Yuri, I may have 'ocean eyes' and 'sky blues' and 'baby blues' but you have a mesmerizing pool of electric light. You're eyes are like an endless swirling pool of a more beautiful void. And when the sun or light hits them just right, they sparkle like the stars that sparkle at night".

I was sure I was as red as a tomato when he finished. My love for Victor was just over flowing and I was a little scared of it. I don't think I have ever loved someone as much as I do with Victor.

 _He's so romantic!_ My mind yelled to me and I agreed again. He was so romantic, I loved him more every day. He grabbed my chin and lifted it ever so slightly and bent down to place his soft lips against my own. I blushed even more as he moved his lips against mine at such a soft and slow pace. I groaned slightly as he tapped my bottom lip with his tongue. I closed my eyes as well, opening my mouth letting him explore my wet cavern with his tongue. He was everywhere at once, his tongue swirling around the inside of my cheeks, the roof of my mouth; they swirled around my teeth as well. I groaned more and slowly my hands gripping his shirt a bit. He slid his fingers through my dark hair before he pulled away. My head was dizzy and I felt like I was floating on fluffy clouds. He stood up and bent down again picking me up bridle style.

~18+ Scene Starts Here~

I instantly wrapped my arms around his neck so I could hold onto him, the ice pack had fallen to the floor. I didn't care anymore and apparently, neither did Victor because he ignored it and walked to the bed room. He had to tell Makka to go back to the living room because being the ever faithful and loyal dog she was. She tilted her head but woofed softly and trotted back to her dog bed in the living room next to the couch. He shut the door behind him with his foot then laid me down on the bed. He climbed over me and he bent down again kissing me, but with more force and passion. He was instantly exploring my mouth again and I moaned again.

The voice inside my head decided not to get in the way, so I just focused on Victor's hands all over me. His hands roamed all over my chest, my neck, my hips, and the inside of my thighs. He pulled away to pull my shirt off then bend down and kiss and lick at my neck. I squeaked softly but my hands slid into his hair gripping slightly. He nipped at the junction of my neck and shoulder and I moaned again as he reached down and pinched and rubbed at my nipples. "V-Victoru", I moaned out, adding that extra vowel like I used to long ago. "Your moans are beautiful", He said to me as he kissed lower and licked at my right nipple as he pinched the other pink nub.

If I could, I swear I would be blushing so much more, my cheeks had to be the color of dark red blood by now. He guided the soft pink nub into his mouth and sucked. I gasped softly and pulled slightly on his silver hair. His fringe was tickling my chest and adding extra stimulation, but I didn't really hate it. It felt good. He started kissing and nipping lower until he reached my pajama pants. He tugged softly and I lifted my hips softly and he pulled them off throwing to the floor along with my crumpled shirt. He roamed his hands around the inside of my thighs again before he started palming my manhood through my boxers. I gasped and gripped his hair tighter.

"Wow, you're already hard", he said, his voice was like liquid gold, it sent shivers down my spine. He tugged on my boxers and I lifted my hips again and he pulled my boxers off, throwing them onto the floor in a heap as well. His eyes were sparkling as he looked down at my erection. "D-Don't look at it", I whimpered out embarrassed. He chuckled and grabbed my throbbing manhood and pumped softly. I gasped moaning a bit louder. Suddenly he stopped and stood up, on his knees on the bed. He towered over my quivering and shivering form on the bed. I was completely naked and I watched as he slowly pulled his shirt off and threw it somewhere in the room. I didn't care where anymore.

"You're always so shy", He said as he stood up off the bed and dropped his sweats letting them pool around his ankles. His body was so beautiful, like it was chiseled from the gods. Pale and mesmerizing. He climbed back on the bed and bent farther down, his head was between my legs and he slowly grabbed me, pumped me a few times, then he took me in his mouth all at once. I gasped throwing my head back as he downed my throbbing erection in one take. "V-Vic-" I couldn't really form words, it was like he was a master at this. He knew exactly where I liked it and where it felt the most better.

He bobbed his head up and down fast, his tongue rubbing at the underside of my cock. He lifted up and said, "I know it's been a while so I'll be slow and careful". I could only nod at his words as he pulled his underwear off before he spread my legs a little wider. My mind was completely fuzzy, I swear I was floating on some fluffy white clouds. He reached over me to the desk drawer and pulled out his lube. We didn't really use condoms unless we wanted to; but it appeared he didn't feel like using one. He poured a bit of lube on his fingers and slowly swirled his fingers around the ring of my asshole.

I bit my lip softly as he slowly pushed one finger inside swirling it around and moving it around, sliding against the walls inside of me. I moaned loudly, my back arching off the bed slightly. He slowly added a second finger then scissored them inside of me. "O-Oh god", I whimpered out as he pushed them in and out rubbing them against my walls a little more quickly. He added a third finger and I gasped loudly and he bent own licking at the head of my erection softly. "V-Victor, please", I almost begged him. He slowly removed his fingers and lubed up his own rock hard erection then slowly guided his self into my hole. It hurt and I whimpered gripping his arms tightly, my nails creating small crescent moon shaped on his skin.

Slowly he pushed his self completely inside and I yelled out closing my eyes and throwing my head to the side as he slowly began thrusting in and out of me. I couldn't form coherent words if I tried, only moans and gasps. After a few moments he shifted and lifted my legs over his shoulders then he slammed into me, hitting my prostate dead on. I screamed out my back arching once more, "O-Oh Victor!" I screamed out his name, "H-Harder". I didn't know what I was saying, I just let the words fall from my mouth. He smirked softly and slammed into me more and more, over and over again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and scratched at the skin there. I felt the familiar pool of my orgasm in the pit of my belly as he hit my prostate over and over again, he was so deep. Oh god! "V-Victor, I-I'm-" I couldn't finish the sentence as he sped up and slammed in and I screamed again arching my back my head hitting the pillow harshly as my orgasm hit me like a bullet train. My head went blank, my body froze as I spurt white hot liquid over both of our stomachs and chests.

After a few thrusts, he came deep inside of me causing the sensation to heighten. Slowly we both came down from our highs and he fell beside me after pulling out and pulled me into his arms. I leaned against his chest as he pulled the blanket over us. He kissed my head and said, "I love you, sleep well. I am right here." I smiled and thought, Yeah he's right here and he always will be.

~18+ Scene Ends Here~

* * *

Okay okay wellll I hope you liked this one, after this one the next chapter will be the last one. I am going to be writing a second book to this one, I'm not going to say what it's about because I am still going over the plot for that. Again, if you were under the age of 18, I do hope you followed the rules and skipped over the sex scene. If you did not, maybe your parents need to monitor what you are doing. I had some trouble with this chapter, because as I was saving up what I had typed up, my hot spot on my phone acted up and I lost everything, so please bare with me, it isn't exactly how I had it written, but it's similar and I hope you still like it.

I wasn't going to add the 18+ scene but I'm not going to stop what I want to write just because parents aren't monitoring what there 14 and younger children are doing on the internet.

~Cadytheneko~


	12. Chapter 12

Everything Is Not What It Seems

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters depicted in this story. Nor do I own the anime, of which they came from. All rights reserved for Kubo-Sensei! Thank you for the amazing the anime, still hoping we will get the second season, it'll be amazing I'm sure!

I do NOT condone the abusive relationship depicted in this story. Any abuse of any kind, Emotional Abuse, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, or even Sexual Abuse, though, that kind is not depicted in this story. If you or a friend of yours is going through an abusive relationship whether be your parents or your significant other, please try and get help and get away, it's no where near healthy for you. If you want to talk, please PM me if you would like, I will not force you. If you want to talk elsewhere, I can give you my Instagram name or let you find me on Face-Book.

Just a quick A/N, this will be the last chapter for this small book, I will be adding a series for this just because I feel like it needs it. I may or may not leave a small spoiler for the next book. While the second fic of this is in the making please go and check out my other writings, one may be on hiatus right now, but when I can I will go back and see what I can do with it. One is completed, and I might even go back and rewrite a few of the chapters.

Warning: In this chapter, though it's a fairly long chapter, over 18,000 words. There will be some slight abuse in a nightmare, that is marked for anyone who is triggered by abuse of any kind. There are a few degrading words, in an inner monologue of Yuri, that will be in _Italics._ I hoped you have enjoyed this book and hope you stick around for the second book in this small series. There is also a small fight scene with Victor and Phichit, as well as one that wouldn't technically be called a fight, again with Victor and Phichit. So please Enjoy. Now onto the story. 😊

Chapter 11

3rd POV:

Yuri Katsuki woke up with a soft but loud alarm ringing close to his head. He groaned softly into the silk pillow case and shifted slightly until he realized long arms were trapping him against a warm body. He turned his head slightly to be met with Victor Nikiforov's beautiful pale face. The Asian smiled slightly at his fiancé as he reached over slightly to turn the alarm off as Victor shifted, his eyes opening slightly. Showing the bright blues of his iris's slightly. "Hi," Yuri said softly after he turned the alarm off and shifted to face Victor completely. Victor smiled softly at the small blush that showed up pleasantly on his Japanese fiancé's cheeks. "We should shower and get ready for practice", Victor said as he quickly blinked the rest of the sleep away from his eyes, his mind clearing from the hazy fog of unconsciousness.

"B-But Victor, what about my knee, it's still hurting a lot. I don't know if I can skate like this", Yuri said softly sitting up and grabbing his glasses from the bedside table and putting them on his face, so the world was clear and not blurry. Victor sighed, the sigh almost sounding annoyed to the short Japanese man still on the bed as Victor climbed off the bed. "I have a knee brace in the closet. But right now, I want you in the shower", The Russian man said sternly. Yuri nodded quickly and slowly stood up off the bed and walked to the master bathroom connected to the master bed room they were in.

As soon as he closed the bathroom door he fell to the floor, his back leaning against the door. Maybe I shouldn't have complained like that. He thought to himself.

 _You think?_ His mind questioned him matter of fact. He groaned at the voice in his head. Not now! He begged his mind, but it wasn't relenting at all.

 _You should get in the shower before he gets even more annoyed at us._ Yuri sighed and nodded to his self and stood up stepping over to the shower and bending over to turn it on. After a few moments of letting the water heat up he stepped in and let the water cascade down his body.

The bruises, he thought, are all over my body. He had inspected his self after dipping his dark locks under the water. I hope they don't show during practice, he sighed to himself.

 _Even if they did, what could you or Victor do about it? You and I both know we deserved the bruises for causing so much trouble yesterday._ He sighed and began washing his hair slowly but surely, getting it done.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door opened then closed, he moved the curtain aside to see Victor with a couple towels and some underwear for both of them. "Make some room, I'm stepping in", Victor said casually. Yuri blushed heavily at the idea of showering with Victor but made no complaints and moved the shower curtain to the side while stepping to the side as well.

Yuri POV:

It was embarrassing to have Victor showering with me, but I didn't want to complain anymore than I already have this morning. And, it was barely even 7 AM yet. As Victor dunked his silver hair under the water he said, "I have some rules". I blinked but nodded at him and when he moved from the water I dunked my self back under it and rinsed the shampoo from my hair. "Rule one: Always ask my permission to go anywhere by yourself." Victor said as he scrubbed shampoo in his own hair. I nodded as I started scrubbing conditioner into my hair. "Rule two: Do not speak to anyone else unless I give you permission", I bit my lip but nodded at this one as well.

 _I'm wondering why we need rules to begin with._ My mind suddenly said, which yeah, I'm wondering that too, but I couldn't ask Victor. He'd be really upset with me for sure, right?

 _Why are you asking me? You know the only way to find out the answer._ I groaned to my self annoyed already with my own mind.

"Rule three: do no…" He began again but I interrupted him and said softly, "Wh-why do I need rules anyway?" Already, I knew I made a huge mistake. "Rule three: Do not interrupt me." His voice was low and demanding, I shied away quickly my face looking down to the ground. "I-I'm sorry" I stuttered out before I felt a slap across my face.

 _We deserved it right?_ My mind said, but I didn't understand, I hadn't known the rule yet, so why was he so angry? "Wh-why? I-I hadn't known the rule yet." I looked up at him my hand holding my right cheek softly. "Maybe if you hadn't talked then you would have heard it", He answered me simply and dipped under the water rinsing the shampoo from his silver locks. Maybe he was right.

 _You know he's right, don't kid yourself._ I sighed agreeing and waited for him to finish rinsing his hair to rinse the conditioner out of my dark hair.

Once he stepped out from under the water he said. "Rule four: I want your phone, you'll get a new phone and it will only have my number and no social media". I nodded slightly but said, "I-I was never really on social media to be honest, unless Phichit wanted to take a picture with me." I quickly rinsed the conditioner out of my hair and grabbed the body wash. "Rule four: No interviews with any reporter, if they talk to you, just walk away", He said as he scrubbed the conditioner in his air. "B-But that's really rude Victor. Can't I just politely decline?" He looked at me and said, "Rule five: Do not talk back". I shivered slightly and nodded looking down to the shower floor as the water swirled down the drain.

"Just do as I say, and we won't have problems." He said, and I nodded to him. He wrapped me in his arms softly, "I love you, I'm doing this to protect you and to show you my love". Yeah, that's why, he loves me, and I love him. "I-I love you too" I said softly to him. He smiled softly kissing my forehead and we finished our shower.

After giving Makkachin a few pets behind his ears and promising to be back after practice we left to the rink. Victor wanted to take the car again, so we went down to the parking garage. As he unlocked the car and started the ignition I put our duffel bags into the trunk. I climbed into the passenger seat buckling up as he pulled out of the parking garage and drove off onto the street. I looked out the window and saw the snowy streets of St. Petersburg, Russia. It was still a bit dark, but the sun was peeking out from behind the buildings around us.

My mind wondered to Phichit, why was he acting like that. He was so scary; it just felt like he was just trying to take me away from Victor. Was he jealous?

 _No way!_ My mind screamed at me.

 _Are you crazy, he would never do something like that! He's been your best friend for years! One of your biggest supporters._ Yeah, you're right, maybe he's just worried about me. I wish I could tell him I'm fine, but Victor would be so mad at me and if Victor told him, he wouldn't believe Victor.

"Yuri, are you okay? You seemed off since we got into the car." Victor suddenly said, and I jumped slightly and turned toward him. "J-Just thinking Victor." I answered him softly. "What were you thinking about?" He stopped at a red light and turned to look at me. "I-I'm thinking about Phichit and I's confrontation last night", I answered truthfully. He tilted his head slightly and said, "Honey, Phichit is just jealous I'm sure. I've seen the way he looks at you."

What does he mean? Phichit couldn't be jealous, he was my best friend. "Victor, there is no way Phichit would be jealous of anything. He's always been a big supporter of us." I said to him and he turned back to the road as the light turned green and drove off slowly gaining speed. "Yuri, why else would be so angry with you coming back to me?" He said as he turned left onto another street. I don't know why but I just got so angry at him and blurted out, "Oh I don't know, maybe it's because you're a control freak! Maybe it's because your beating his best friend almost every day!" I hadn't realized either that my voice was just saturated with sarcasm as I screamed at him.

He slammed on the breaks and I braced my hands against the glove box, so I didn't hit my face. I looked behind me to make sure there were no cars behind us, luckily none. I turned to Victor to see him staring at me, his sky blues a dark sharp blue. His jaw was set, his mouth was pushed into a thin line as he grits out, "Are you back talking?" I groaned at him and yelled back at him, "Are you crazy! You could've caused a huge accident if someone was behind us! You could've killed us!" I noticed his hands were as white as the snow outside the car as it gripped the leather steering wheel.

But, at the moment, I didn't care. Victor was getting a head of his self and it was annoying. "Answer my question." He said his tone getting more demanding and more anger was showing through. "No, I won't answer you! Do not almost get us killed just because I said there was no way Phichit would ever be jealous of us!" I yelled at him then squealed as he slapped me again.

 _We weren't back talking though, right? Right?_ My mind questioned to me, the anxiety was starting roll into me.

"Stop it Victor, please? I-I wasn't back talking. I was just replying to you; trying to have a conversation." I said as he growled and grabbed at my hair as he put the car in park. I whimpered as he yanked on my black hair and screamed straight into my ear, "I said no back talking!" I jumped and curled into myself, shaking heavily. "I-I'm sorry Victor, I-it won't happen again." I whimpered out and he finally let go my hair and said, "As I was saying, he's just jealous".

I only nodded at his words as he put the car in drive and finally drove again without saying another word. I bit my lip and looked down to the cars floor. He loves me, right? He said he's doing this because he loves me right?

 _What if he doesn't?_ My mind said softly, and I shuddered at the words and chose to ignore my mind for the time being. I picked at my nails biting my lip.

Yurio POV:

I had never seen Phichit so concentrated on skating before, he looked royally pissed. Mila hadn't even attempted to talk to him like she usually does. His mouth was set in a tight line as I saw him grind his jaw upward. I was kind of annoyed because this isn't like him, so I skated up to him grabbed his arm and said, "Okay guinea pig enthusiast, what the fuck's the problem with your attitude today. Why are you so pissed?"

He growled annoyingly at me then looked behind me and said, "Turn around and you might find the answer". He said then snatched his arm out of my hand. I blinked but turned around and saw a perfect reason for why he was pissed. Baldy and Katsudon were here, Katsudon was already sitting on a bench and bending slightly over to put his skates on as Victor was talking to him. Yuri only nodded at him, I didn't seem open his mouth to speak at all. What the fuck happened last night after he and Yuri left?

I wasn't going to get anything from Phichit, so I wanted to try and ask Yuri. I just need him away from Victor. I skated off the rink and grabbed my phone from my bag and sent a quick text, "Meet me in the bathroom". I stayed though to make sure Yuri looked at the text. But, Yuri didn't pull his phone out, I heard it ding, but Victor pulled it from his duffel bag. Why the hell did he have Katsudon's phone. I growled and saw Yuri ask Victor something and he replied.

I walked over to them and angrily spat at Victor, "Hey baldy why the fuck do you have Katsudon's phone?" Victor turned around so fast you'd think he'd gotten whiplash. He looked like he was about hit me but I heard Yuri say softly, "Please don't Victor." Victor just nodded and sat down completely ignoring me. "Hey Katsudon, don't tell me you're letting this idiot control you? You know what he's doing to you is wrong, why won't you just admit that you need help getting away from him. I can help you, Phichit can help you. Shit, even Yakov will help you", I spoke instead to Yuri who just looked at me blankly. He blinked but stood up and told Victor he was getting on the ice.

Baldy only nodded to him then watched him step on the ice then quickly put his skates on and yelled out, "Stick to the program, do not change anything". A short sharp reply, "Of course", from Yuri. I growled angrily as Victor turned away hearing Lillia yell out for me to get back to practice. I watched as Phichit skated quickly over to his best friend grabbing his arms, right above the elbows and yelling loud enough for the whole rink to hear.

"Yuri! Oh my god I'm so sorry I did that to you last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that, I'm so sorry!" His head was dipped low, facing the block of ice under us. Yuri looked like he was conflicted and couldn't choose whether to forgive or not. Something was terribly wrong, and it confirmed my suspicions when he pulled Phichit's hands off his arms and slowly skated backwards until he was on the other side of the rink.

The face Phichit had the moment Yuri was far enough away was honestly disgustingly heart breaking. What did Victor do to him?

Yuri POV:

Oh no Phichit was talking to me, apologizing for last night. But I couldn't speak to him, if I do Victor will hit me again. Instead I just pulled his hands from my arms and backed away skating toward the other side of the rink. I knew he was heart broken but I just couldn't risk it anymore, I liked the nice and kind side of Victor and I wanted him to be out more, not the angry side.

 _I told you Phichit would never want to hurt you, nor would he ever be jealous._ I know that! Shut up!

I screamed to my self leaning heavily onto the divider of the rink and the normal flooring of the rink building. "Yuri? What's wrong?" I heard Victor say behind me. I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist. "P-Phichit came up to me, apologizing for last night", I said my face stuffed slightly in his chest. "It's okay, it's going to be okay. How about we just practice, get your mind off things for now", He said rubbing my shoulders and I nodded and we got to practicing.

Working on our pair skate was definitely the hardest to do, we still hadn't got this one move down. "Yuri, one more time and you better get the jump into lift part right!" Victor yelled at me and I jumped nodding, slightly out of breath. I skated a small circle gaining speed then skated backwards into Victors arm kicking off the ice just as he lifted me off the ice and I twirled three times in the air, but I fumbled the landing and fell hard onto my injured knee from last night.

I whimpered out loudly and curled clutching my knee painfully into my hands. "Vitya! I told you not to do that move!" I heard Yakov screaming at Victor but Victor of course, was ignoring him in favor of bending down to me laying his hand softly on my hands over my knee. "Can you still skate?" He said softly. That made me angry again, he injured my knee last night! Now I've hit it painfully on the ice and he thinks I want to skate!

 _We should keep to ourselves, remember in the car?_ My mind said but I ignored it and said instead.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He looked at me blankly then his eyes narrowed but I wasn't backing down. "My knee was already injured because of you and now you think I want to keep skating right now!" I screamed at him and by now everyone at the rink was watching us, watching me scream at Victor at the top of my lungs.

Slowly I stood up as he stood up in front of me, towering over my smaller form. "The competitions are less than a month away!" He started yelling at me, his hands waving and moving all around emphasizing his anger. "Oh, well maybe I'd want to skate if you hadn't beat me last night! Or maybe if you'd just learn to stop controlling me!" I didn't know why I was saying this, I just was. The words poured from my mouth like vomit. I heard loud gasps and few angry growls that could only come from Yurio and Yakov.

"I told you Yuri, I do this because I love you", He grabbed my hands tightly and I bit my lip, all words left me as he pulled me into his arms. "If you loved him you wouldn't hurt him jackass!" I heard Phichit's voice behind him, Phichit was never one to cuss, so it surprised me.

Is Phichit right? If Victor really loved me, he wouldn't hurt me?

 _I feel like he's right Yuri. He is your best friend, right? Phichit wouldn't hurt you right?_ Yeah, you're right.

"Phichit's right isn't he?" I stared at Victor finally finding my voice, ripping my hands from his grip. "If you really did love me you wouldn't treat me like this!" I screamed at him again but squeaked as he hit me. His knuckled fist coming in contact with my jaw and I fell to the ice below me. Tears instantly poured down my cheeks as I curled up and Victor gave me a kick to my ribs and I yelled out. "I'm sorry Victor, please I'm sorry!"

"Don't ever tell him you're sorry!" I heard a voice right above me and I looked up to see Georgi and Yurio pulling Victor back as Phichit pulled me into a sitting position against him. "Phichit, get me out of here, please I'm so sorry for everything!" I begged my best friend and he nodded and quickly took my skates off and basically threw them somewhere else on the rink. He helped me off the ice and into my tennis shoes. At the moment I didn't care about the competitions, I just wanted to get away.

~3 hours later~

Yuri POV:

Phichit took me to his hotel where he put an ice pack on my knee and told me to rest up. He said he was going to get plane tickets for Japan and I was grateful for him. Slowly I had fallen asleep and woke up a few hours later, the ice pack had fallen off my knee, but it was warm instead cold, so it was useless. I turned to my left and watched Phichit search through his social media for a bit then cleared my throat getting his attention.

He turned to me and began speaking softly, "Hey, how are you feeling?" I shrugged at his question and shifted so my head was on his lap. He used to always let me lay on him like this when we were in Detroit. He just ran his fingers through my dark hair and laid my glassed in my hands. I smiled just a small bit and put them on. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but do you want to press charges?" He asked me softly and I sat up and slowly shook my head no. He looked at me, but I spoke before he could. "I-I'm going to Japan, right? I-I'm leaving him, right? I don't want to put him in jail." I fiddled with my nails again, picking at them.

"What if he tries to come to Japan?" Phichit asked me and I shrugged. "Maybe tell the police that I'm being stalked by a foreign man?" My reply was more a question not really understand of what I should do should that even happen. My mind was just jumbled with trying to get away from him first. Phichit hugged me softly then said, "We'll figure something out okay, but at the meantime, our flight is in a few hours. Do you want to get some things from Victor's apartment?"

Blinking, I nodded slowly, and he climbed off the bed helping me up as well. My knee was feeling good, of course it was still so swelled. We walked out of the hotel and called for a taxi. I politely told the driver, luckily, he spoke some English, what address we were headed too. I leaned my head on Phichit's shoulder realizing that Victor couldn't love me, he'd hurt me so much.

If we went to court for this, I can't even speak Russian, so how will I answer any questions unless they have people who speak English in the jury or lawyers. "Yuri, we're at the hotel." I heard a soft accented voice beside me and I nodded to Phichit. We both stepped out of the cab and I quickly grabbed his arm, "Victor might be here, let's check the parking garage. We took the car to the rink." He nodded slowly, and we went around back to a small door that entered the parking garage. I put in the number for the key pad to open the door.

No, Victor was here! "He's here", I said pointing to the black car in the reserved spot for the penthouse. Phichit sighed and wrapped an arm softly around my shoulders. I bit my lip and slowly walked us to the door to let us inside the hotel itself. I had to put in another code for the door and we went to the elevator just a few feet down the hallway. I pushed the button for the top floor penthouse. Then I put in Victor's keycode to let us open up the penthouse doors once we were there.

"High tech", Phichit said next to me as he watched me punch in the code. "Victor is high tech", I answered him and wobbled slightly as the elevator started going up. "It's going to be okay, we'll get your things then head back to the hotel", He said softly to me and I nodded to him looking down at the carpeted elevator floor.

 _You know what will happen once those elevator doors open and you're inside the penthouse! Don't kid your self. He'll attack you! What if he attacks Phichit?_ My mind was screaming at me.

I know! I screamed back not knowing what else to say. Other than the fact that I knew Phichit can fight.

Finally, we were in the penthouse not even a minute later and I opened the door to be attacked, not by Victor, thankfully, but by Makkachin who whined and woofed loudly. I bent down and shushed her, "Shh Makka please". I petted her and scratched her softly behind the ears. "Makkachin, bed", I demanded her, and she whined confusedly but went anyway and laid down on her doggie bed in the living room.

"Yuri!" I squealed and backed up into Phichit who instantly put his self between Victor and I. "Don't talk bastard, we came here to get his things then leaving. You're lucky he's not putting charges on you." Phichit said angrily and grabbed my hand lightly. "Where's your things?" He said, and I told them the master bed room, down the hall and to the right. "But, Victor still has my phone", I quickly told him before he shooed me to the master bed room. I nodded and jogged down the hall.

Victor POV:

I couldn't believe it, Yuri had come back, but he was with Phichit. The Thai boy and he was yelling at me demanding I don't speak. I watched Yuri as he jogged to the master bed room and Phichit watched me like a hawk. I thought I heard them say something about leaving but I couldn't be right, Yuri loved me, right? Right?

 _Maybe you're losing it? Maybe you've officially lost it!_ No that couldn't be right, I loved Yuri and Yuri loved me, we're supposed to get married after we retire.

"You're wrong! I love him so much and he loves me! You're just jealous!", I screamed at Phichit who rolled his eyes at me and said, "No, I'm not jealous, he's my best friend and I was a big supporter if this relationship but not anymore after you've been beating him and controlling him. You've seriously got something wrong with you, why don't you go and see a therapist or something!" (Victor's idea of a therapist comes from me okay so please don't hate me, just enjoy the last chapter.) "No, I will never go to a therapist, all they do is just give you some sort of drug, so they can get money off you! They don't help at all." I yelled at the Thai boy and walked angrily toward him.

He sighed heavily but stood his ground as Yuri came back out with a small bit of clothes in a suitcase and said, "Victor, my phone". He held his hand out, but I ignored him in favor of swinging at Phichit who ducked my right hook and elbowed my gut. I grunted slightly but came back to knee him in the face, he dodged that too but back handed me. The force of the hit sent me a few feet back, but I steadied my self as he snarled at me and Yuri was quickly behind him. "He said he wanted his phone back", Phichit said, he wasn't even out of breath at all.

If I kept fighting him I'd be the one to get hurt so I pointed to the coffee table where his phone was. Yuri immediately grabbed it and pulled at Phichit's shirt and they left just as fast as they got here. I missed Yuri already.

 _This is you're doing, though._ I ignored my mind in favor of just sitting on the floor against a wall.

Yuri POV~ On the plane a couple hours later:

I was so glad I was going back to Japan to be honest, especially with my best friend who's been there forever. I looked over to my side and watched as Phichit munched some crackers the plane provided for everyone then turned to my window watching the clouds as we flew through them. My mind wondered back to Victor and my heart felt like it physically clenched into my chest cavity.

 _Missing him._ My mind simply said but I couldn't miss him, not after everything he's done to me.

 _Don't lie yourself, you've loved him since you were 12 years old._ I did, didn't I?

 _You do love him, you still do._ I sighed heavily trying to rid my mind of him, but it kept wondering to the times when Victor was just so sweet and kind. Before he started hurting me. I remember when he started freaking out when I had that big anxiety attack before my performance at the Rostelecom cup. He didn't know what to do, of course it was his fault I broke down.

Then after my performance he jumped onto me and kissed me, I was surprised as usual when it came to Victor. He was always good at surprising, not only me, but everyone around him. His fans, the other competitors, his coach. Just everyone in general.

He would rub and massage my ankles after every practice day even though I told him he didn't have to. He'd do it after competition's as well, I had learned to just let him do it. It did feel good; ice skates were heavy and put a lot of weight on you especially when you fell down during a jump. If you weren't careful enough, you could easily sprain or break your ankle.

And when we spent a free day in Barcelona sightseeing and Christmas shopping, though in Russia they don't celebrate Christmas. Christmas is also Victor's birthday, and I wanted to give him a present, but he said they never celebrate until the day of.

And when we put the rings on each other, I was sure my cheeks were so red, as red as a tomato I'm sure. He kissed me again right there too holding me close to his chest. I remember hearing his heart beat through his clothing.

 _Miss him._ And, yet again, I had to agree. I did miss him so much.

"Yuri? Are you okay?" I looked over Phichit when I heard his voice and shrugged. "Talk to me", he smiled softly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "I-I don't know why, but I miss him". I turned my head to see out my window, my head still on his shoulder a bit. I heard him sigh and he said, "It's going to be okay".

I hope he was right, I really do.

~Time skip-A few days before competition's start~  
(I know this is kind of like a big time skip, but bear with me, I said this was going to be the last chapter and I meant it.)

Yuri POV:

My first competitions were Skate Canada. Luckily, apparently Phichit wasn't going to be in the season this year, so he said he'd come with me. He said that Cao Cao was even going to be there, but only because I needed a coach there with me. I thanked my old coach over the phone when he told me he'd just meet Phichit and I there. Minako of course was going to go, she always goes to every one of my competition's.

Other skaters that were going to be in Skate Canada were of course Jean-Jacques Leroy, other-wise known as JJ, Michele Crispino was going to be there, Guang Hong Ji will be there; Seung-Gil Lee will also be there. Both Victor and Yurio were going to be there, I was really hoping he wouldn't be, especially after I had to call in and tell them that the pairs skate between Victor and I would be canceled for personal reasons. They didn't ask just let me know that we'd be dropped from the pairs skates.

We were getting ready for our flight that was leaving early in the morning tomorrow. The triplets really wanted to go, but I assured them maybe some time before I retire. They pouted for a few seconds then hugged me when Yuuko told them to stop bugging me. I chuckled at her and they left to go back home. Phichit and I had eaten dinner then went off to bed.

I was kind of excited for these competitions then again, I'd have to see Victor again. At least Phichit would be there with me, as well as Yurio, they both would stop Victor if he tried anything. I was thankful for them. Yurio has been texting me when he can, he tells me his cat misses me and it makes me smile. Though, I'm allergic to cats, I'd like to pet her even just for a few moments. Potya was the cutest to be honest.

 _But you miss Victor more._ I sighed out in annoyance at my mind bringing up Victor again. Though I do miss him still, I just knew that I couldn't go back to him. I couldn't, even though it does hurt me to be away from him. Phichit tells me that he'll help me cope and get better, as well as my family.

"Yuri?" I looked up to see Phichit creeping from behind my door and I laughed out at him as he walked in and jumped on my bed where I was sitting. "Are you nervous for the competitions?" He asked me, and I chuckled softly. "Only a little, to be honest, I'm more nervous seeing Victor and being near him", I looked to the floor.

"I know, but you can do this, you have me, and Yurio will be there too. He'll annoy you as much as he can to keep your mind from straying to Victor", Phichit said as he poked my arm. I nodded and flopped down onto my bed laying my glasses next to my phone on the corner of my bed. "Have you gotten any texts or calls from him?" Phichit said softly and laid down next to me, though my bed was a twin we could still fit, somehow.

"Just one text, I didn't read it, I just deleted it", I told him and shifted to my side to looked at him as he did the same. He nodded then yawned and I sighed, "Go to sleep". He pouted but nodded and pulled the covers over us. Man, this reminds me back when we were Detroit and we would stay up half the night, either him teaching me English or just looking up hot skaters and drooling over them.

I watched as he fell asleep then slowly fell asleep my self pulling the covers tightly over my shoulders.

It felt like morning came quicker than it should have, but once my alarm went off we were up and eating break fast then were off to the train to get to the airport. And once we were at the airport we were back on the plane. Sometimes I just feel like I'm done with planes, but then again, I need them in order to do my career. Phichit was watching a movie on his laptop once we were in the air and I just looked out in the sky, seeing all the pretty colors from the sun rising.

I stood up and walked toward the bathroom and once I was in the bathroom my phone dinged with a few text messages. After I used the toilet and washed my hands I opened up my phone and without thinking I opened the text up. It was from Victor, saying he was glad he's was going to be able to see me soon. I shivered slightly and quickly deleted the texts and walked back out to Phichit. I didn't want to bother him, so I just sat back down and pulled out my head phones to listen to some music.

After several, several hours we were at the airport in Canada. Phichit said, that Celestino was going to be at the airport to pick us up. When we stepped out of the terminal Celestino was instantly bringing me into a soft hug and I tensed slightly. I wasn't prepared at all for the hug. After a few quick hellos and Phichit and I got our luggage's from the baggage claim we were off to the hotel.

 _How are you even going to skate with Victor there? You know he'll be watching you. He'll probably want to talk to you, or maybe worse._

I shook my head a bit too much, not now, please mind not now. I begged my self silently. I didn't want to think of Victor and what will happen during the competitions. To be honest, I just wanted to go to the hotel and lay down and rest.

"Yuri? Hello? Is anyone home?" I heard Phichit say next to me in the car. Blinking slightly, I looked toward him and made a soft hum to let him know he had my attention. "Are you okay? You've seemed spaced out since we got here." He asked me, and I sighed shrugging and looked out the cars window. "Come on, what you are thinking about?" He asked me laying a hand on my hand that was placed on my thigh.

I'm thinking of Victor, I thought but shook my head at him leaning my head on the window. "Okay, I won't force you. Try to cheer up okay, I know it's hard, but it's going to be okay." He replied to me then removed his hand and bent slightly over to talk to Celestino who was driving.

Several minutes passed and we were heading inside the hotel and checking in, then walking into the elevator. I knew my movements probably seemed robotic, but at the moment I was just too tired to care. Phichit had convinced me to let us get a room together, so after he pressed the button for the 4th floor we were going up.

I leaned against the elevators walls and he said, "Your knee is doing better right?" I nodded to him and replied, "Yeah, I haven't had the need to wear the knee brace in a while, so I should be okay." He smiled at me then waited until the elevator pinged to let us know we were on the 4th floor. We waited until the doors slid open and we were walking down the hallway to our room.

Room 314 was the number and it took a second to find it, but after a few minutes we were unlocking the door and flopping on the queen sized bed that was in the middle. I thought I told Phichit to order the room with two twin sized beds for us both but of course he wouldn't listen to me.

"Go ahead and rest, I'll just sit here and look through Instagram", the Thai man said next to me and I thanked him silently. I threw my shoes off and my coat and slipped under the covers and promptly passed out. Into the black murky void of my mind.

~Nightmare Begins~

The black murky inkiness slowly faded away and in my vision was a silver-haired, blue-eyed, heart-shaped-grin beautiful man in front of me. He had a big fluffy brown poodle sitting obediently next to his legs. He smiled at me, his big heart shaped grin was contagious, and I laughed at it. He opened his arms for me and yelled out, "Yuuuri!" He stretched the U vowel in my name longer than he should have, but I loved it. It made me happy for reasons that were unknown.

I smiled wider and practically jumped into his awaiting arms nuzzling my face in his warm chest; feeling his heart beating wildly in his chest cavity. "I love you Yuri!" He said kissing my hair softly and I giggled and answered him, "I love you too Victor!" Then the vision faded out and the black murky inkiness faded into vision.

No! Please, let me see him more! I screamed into the black inkiness of my mind and I was granted with a very nice and calming scene. The fluffy poodle, Makkachin, laying on the couch with Victor next to him petting him. Victor looked up and said, "Yuri, come watch this movie with me." I giggled once more and nodded then plopped my self down right beside him. He wrapped his other arm around me, the one he wasn't using to scratch lightly behind Makkachin's ears.

The movie was about a girl, she was a professional surfer. She loved surfing, she loved surfing in competitions until the night she was attacked by a shark. Poor girl had lost her left arm all the way up to her shoulder. She almost died from blood loss, luckily, she had made it, without an arm of course, but she made it. Throughout her life now she had to relearn how to do simple things, and in a very different way. In order for her to cut vegetables or any food item she'd use her feet and her one arm for example.

But the one thing she wanted to relearn was surf. A doctor was going to make a prosthetic arm, but she didn't like it, it bothered her. So, she tried surfing without it just once, it didn't work as planned at first, but in the end, she found a way. It was a very inspiring movie to anyone trying to chase their dreams or who are stuck at rock bottom.

I leaned my head on Victor's shoulder, but he suddenly made a disgusting sound and pushed me off him. I squeaked slightly when he used more force then needed and I fell to the floor. The vision faded again, and I was in the bed room, on the floor and Victor was hitting me, again and again and again. No! Please Victor stop! I wanted to scream at him, but my vocal chords wouldn't obey my command. My mouth would move, but no words would come out. Dammit, vocal chords, work please! I begged to myself, but nothing happened.

"Why don't you ever obey me Yuri? I'm just trying to help you, I love you." Victor was saying as he kicked my right hip and I groaned out in pain. I wanted to scream, shout, beg for him to stop but nothing was coming out at all. "Can't speak huh? Cat got your tongue?" His voice was taunting and menacing. Suddenly he grabbed my shirt pulling me up and punched me straight into my nose and finally my voice was let out. I screamed as loud as I could, trying to push him away. "Stop! Stop! Please Victor, stop!"

~End of Nightmare~

"Yuri! Yuri!", Slowly my vision faded in and out and I was staring at Phichit who almost looked like he was about faint. "Yuri? Can you hear me?" He said shaking me slightly and I blinked and jumped up screaming out for him. I grabbed him tears pouring down my cheeks as if a dam was just broken. "Oh Yuri." He said and brought me into his arms holding me close as our hotel room door was basically kicked open and a few security guards and someone who worked at the hotel came bursting in.

Phichit POV:

"We heard loud screaming all the way down the hall", One of the security guards said, his voice loud as if it was coming from a speaker. "N-No one is hurt sir, please I'm so sorry. M-My friend here, he was just having a nightmare", I said quickly trying my best to calm Yuri down in the process. "I-I'm sorry we worried you guys", I said again as I felt Yuri's cries getting softer until he was just sniffling and letting out soft quiet sobs. The bust boy, I guess, walked over and said, "Is there anything we can do to help?" I smiled kindly at him, he was so nice offering help to complete strangers.

"Thank you so much, but I don't want to bother you with anything", I said softly, and he only nodded slightly then he and both security guards left the room, shutting the door behind them. I looked down to my distressed best friend and slowly pulled him slightly away from me. "Want to talk about it?" I asked him, but he shook his head no and I nodded. I reached over grabbing some tissues from the bed side table and handed them to him. He thanked me wiping his eyes then blowing his nose and threw the tissues into the trash can beside the bed.

"I-I'm sorry I'm causing problems and bothering people", He said, and my eyes grew seven shades bigger and I shook my head frantically. "Yuri, you are not bothering anyone at all", I quickly told him as he laid back down. I laid next to him and waited until his breathing was normal and said, "You better now?" He shrugged, and I let out a sad soft smile. "It's going to be okay, you're going to be okay. The practice for the competitors will be tomorrow, do you want to go and try to relax." I told him as he slowly nodded then said, "I'm a little hungry to be honest, do you wanna find somewhere to eat?"

"Sure, lets go find somewhere to eat." I answered then said, "Actually I heard this hotel's cafeteria has some pretty good food". He nodded and sat up, "I'm going to go freshen, up and wash my face." I nodded and sat up as well grabbing my phone from the bed side table on my side of the bed. I had heard my phone ping with a text, but I was busy with Yuri, so I couldn't answer it.

Yurio: I'm here in Canada. What Hotel are you two staying in?

As always, so clipped and simple. I pouted slightly but answered him anyway.

Phichit: We're in Hilton Niagara Falls Hotel. We'll be in the cafeteria, better not have Victor with you though.

I sent him as Yuri came out of the bathroom then grabbed his glasses that was next to his phone on the bed side table on his side of the bed. My phone pinged, and I looked down to see it was Yurio again.

Yurio: Don't worry, I came here only with Lillia, Yakov came with Victor, there already in Canada, at the different hotel, so he's good. We'll be there in 20 minutes.

I sent an okay and Yuri and I walked down to the cafeteria to get some food. On our way I told Yuri that Yurio was here and that he was on his way to the hotel. Yuri nodded but once we saw the buffet that they were serving his mind was just set on the food. I giggled and we both got a plate and sat down at a table to eat. I pulled my phone out and pulled Yuri to my side, his cheeks full of chicken and I snapped a picture.

He whined at my selfie taking but I shooed him off and quickly posted it to Instagram. I had my arm around my Yuri's shoulder and he looked at the camera, his eyes wide in surprise, his cheeks plump with the food. He still had a fork in his hand that had another bite of chicken on it. My caption said:

Hamster_King: The food is great here at Hilten Niagara Falls Hotel in Canada. Just look at Katsuki_Yuri 's cheeks! I love my best friend and so happy to be able to see him skate this season!

Then of course, I had to put many, many emojis in the caption as well. After that we ate our food in comfortable silence and Yuri jumped slightly as a loud voice yelled out for us. I looked over and there was Yurio marching right over to us and sat down. I waved to him chewing and swallowing my food before I spoke. Yuri only nodded and continued eating the rest of his dish.

Yurio talked a bit with us until Lillia wanted him to get to his room and rest for the practice tomorrow and I agreed with her, saying that Yuri did need his rest too. We talked a bit more than went back up to our rooms where we dressed into our pajamas and went to bed, thankfully, Yuri didn't have another nightmare.

~Morning of the Competitors practice time~

Yuri POV:

I was so glad I didn't have another nightmare, I didn't want to bring the security guards back into the room, I also didn't want them thinking Phichit was hurting me.

 _Yeah, because god knows we've already been through something like that._ I groaned silently at my brain and squashed the annoying side down like a mosquito.

We arrived at the rink after 30 minutes and I wanted to get on the ice really quick. I sat down on a bench and unlaced my tennis shoes to put my skates on. "How are you feeling?" I looked up to Celestino as he sat down next to me. Phichit was leaning against the wall divider surrounding the ice. "I'm okay, just want to get on the ice", I told him while lacing up my skates and taking the blade guards off and laid them on the bench as well as my glasses and phone.

He nodded and said, "Just remember to focus and stay calm." I nodded to him then stood up and stepping on the ice skating a circle around the rink first then going into my free skate first, I wanted to practice a few of the spins. Phichit had told me that they seemed a bit off and wobbly, so, I'd work on them until they felt right and weren't wobbly. As I went into a spin where my hands were up, forming a small arc over my chest as I bent my back backwards, my free leg kicked out just slightly, so I was balanced.

Going into the spin I realized why it seemed wobbly, I had bent my leg out too far, so I fixed it and pulled it in just slightly. "Good job Yuri, keep it up" I heard Phichit say and Celestino had agreed with him. I slowly twirled out of the spin and jumped slightly into a sit spin, my leg pulled out in front of me and my hands out in front as well, my fingers intertwined together.

Maybe I could do this, maybe I won't even think about him and I can make it through this competition. After the sit spin I slowly twirled out and stood straight then skated a few circled again and practicing a few jumps. I skated into a quad salchow and easily made it. "You better make that jump, with all the lessons I gave you on just that jump", I heard Yurio yell out to me and it made me giggle and come to stop skating to the edge of the rink where he was standing.

"Hey", I simply said leaning on the divider between us as he sat down and put his own skates on. He rolled his eyes at me then stepped on the ice and skated off to practice his routines. I was about to skate back around too until Lillia stopped me and said, "I know it's hard, but I just want to ask how you're doing?"

She may seem like a cold woman, but deep down she was very sweet and kind. I smiled softly at her and said, "I-I'm doing okay. Just taking it one step at a time". She nodded then I skated away to practice my free skate routine.

I had already had costumes for both my free skate and short program, but I didn't want to use them, they reminded me too much of Victor, so Phichit and I went to a tailor shop in Japan and had costumes made for me. My free skate program costume was a black three piece. A nice pair of khaki's, and the under shirt was a dark blue silk button down, the jacket was the same material, but black, like the khaki's. I was going to add a tie, but decided not to, realizing the tie could bounce around and hit me in the face.

I wanted it to match my theme for the season, and I hoped I did good. My short program costume was a bit different. It was a two piece, instead of just black it was a few different colors, the pants were soft and stretchy material, sort of like leggings, but they were a bit looser. The top was a nice button down flannel. I was always a simple kind of person, but instead of it being too simple, I decided to add just a bit of, as Phichit would call it, pezazzel! The pants had some nice different colored diamonds and jewels on the bottoms and the flannel had the same but, on the collar, and the cuffs.

I changed my music for both programs as well, but since we were already so close to the competitions I didn't want to change the routine too much, so I only changed a few spins, the step sequence just a bit and where and what jumps I want. Phichit, of course, did help me and we did video chat Celestino, so he could give a few pointers to me and help out of course, he was my couch again basically.

After the practice that I successfully ignored Victor somehow, we were back at the hotel and eating from the cafeteria before heading up to the room to relax for a bit. I looked through my social media for a bit then went to YouTube and watched a few videos of my favorite YouTuber. My favorite YouTuber was MacDoesIt, he a funny black gay fluffy man who reacts to things. (Please, do understand that I do not mean any discrimination or racism when describing this YouTuber. He is a real YouTuber and he is my favorite. If you want, look him up, he's hilarious) He was reacting to anti-gay commercials and basically making fun of them, by the end of the video I basically had tears in my eyes.

I still couldn't understand why he basically wasn't hurt through all this, but he's just one of those who just doesn't give a crap what people think, and I admire that. I could watch his videos all day to be honest.

~Time Skip: Time for competition~

Yuri POV:

My anxiety was already as high as a skyscraper, I felt like I was going to puke. Phichit and Celestino were trying to cheer me up, but I just couldn't. What if I screw up like I did those many years ago? "Yuuuri!" I froze when I heard that voice as we walked into the building where the competitions were being held. No. I don't want to see him. I don't want to hear him. My body was frozen and shaking as I heard Phichit growl angrily at Victor. "Yuri let's get to the rink side for the small practice before it's time for the short programs to start", I blinked slightly at Celestino's voice; but nodded slightly to him.

He sat me on the bench and I slowly took my tennis shoes off then put my skates on. "Just try to breathe okay. It's going to be alright, just focus on skating. Ignore him as best as you can." Celestino was saying as I stepped onto the ice. He was right, I just had to focus on skating, only on skating. I went onto practicing my short program, unsurprisingly, I flubbed a few jumps and was off balance during a few spins. I just couldn't get Victor out of my mind!

 _No, you want him in your mind. Don't lie, you still love him, you want him to hold you and kiss you._ No! You're wrong, I don't love him, not anymore.

 _Lying is bad Yuri._ I bit my lip and sighed going into another jump but fell a little too harshly onto the ice. "Yuri, come here", I heard Celestino yell out.

Sighing, I stood up and skating over to him so that the only thing that separated us were the dividers. "I know it's hard, come and sit for a second. Drink some water", He said to me and I nodded and stepped off the ice putting my blade guards on and sitting on a bench, right next to Phichit. He put an arm around my shoulders as the stands started getting filled with fans. The press was even starting to arrive, I didn't want to talk to anyone though.

"I'm going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back", I told Phichit and Celestino. They both nodded, and I walked off into the bathroom my skates making a small clacking sound as they hit the normal carpeted floor. "Katsuki Yuri!" I jumped as the press had spotted me, shouting out my name. Before I could even politely decline any interviews, the loud woman asked, "Is there any reason why you are not with Victor Nikiforov?" I sighed and politely said, "Please, no interviews".

She didn't let up and instead she said, "Can we get any insight on what your theme for this season is?" "Y-You'll know when competition's start. Please, no interviews", I said again and quickly walked away as fast as I could and entered the bathroom not to far from here. I stepped into a stall and just sat down on the toilet for a second, trying to breathe. I can do this right? I thought to my self clenching and unclenching my fingers against my thigh.

"Oi! Katsudon, where are you?" I jumped slightly at the voice and recognized easily that it was Yurio's. I stood up and opened the door and he was immediately pointing a finger in my face. "You better calm down, I want to see Victor crushed this competition even if it isn't by me", He said angrily and somehow it made me chuckle.

"Thanks, Yurio, I needed that", I told him and he tched annoyingly at me and angrily muttered out, "Don't call me that pig". I laughed softly and we both walked back out to the rink side where Phichit and Celestino were waiting for me. Yurio walked back over to Lillia and Phichit grabbed my hand then handed me my costume, "Okay, go get dressed." I nodded at him and went to these locker rooms to get dressed really quick then came back out wearing only my Japan sponsored sports jacket over the top.

It seemed like I was the last one to skate, so I just sat down on the bench with Phichit as we watched the other competitors, and Victor skate. Of course, Victor skated perfectly. His costume was pretty too, though, I hated to admit that. He was wearing just a classic black suit with a white button shirt underneath and a dark blue tie that looked to be buttoned down to the suit itself. He gelled his fringe to the side a bit as well. Victor's theme was Dominance, and his short program definitely spoke volumes about his dominant self.

Yurio was amazing too, though he was only a couple points below Victor I thought he did great. His costume was a two piece, casual t-shirt, but it did a have a few jewels and diamonds on the bottom hem, his pants were long tight jeans with a few jewels on the pants pockets. His hair was tied into one long French braid, draping down past his shoulder blades. His theme was Growing Up, and it definitely showed how grown up he was. I smiled at his performance and soon enough, it was my turn. I bit my lip but Phichit laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, you can do this. I know you can." He said, and I nodded slowly standing up and stepping onto the ice skating around a few times then skating back to where Celestino was behind the divider. "Katsuki Yuri", he said softly, "Just breathe and focus, focus on the music and why you skate only okay". I nodded to him and gave him my glasses that I had almost forgotten were on my face. He nodded laying them softly with my phone and water bottle next to Phichit. I skated out to the middle of the rink as the announcer began talking.

"Katsuki Yuri is our last performer for today, he'll be skating to an American song called, Skyscraper. The song was wrote and sung by the American artist Demi Lovato." The announcer paused as I waved softly at the crowd. "Katsuki said the song spoke to his inner self. He had been going through a very hard time before the season actually started and he wanted to show everyone how strong he was through his dancing." The crowd went crazy screaming out I love you's and we support you to Yuri.

"His theme this season is Freedom. Please everyone, welcome our favorite Japanese skater, Katsuki Yuri", the announcers voice droned out as the music started and I was swinging my arms out to the side and hopped slightly gliding into smooth twists and turns. My body moving along with my favorite song. Half way through when the soft parts of Demi's voice hit the stadium I slowed down spinning beautifully along the ice then skated out of the spin.

Just as she hit her high note in the song I jumped up into a Quadsalchow-triple toe loop combination. When she hit her next high note, her highest one I finished it off with a beautiful made quad flip then finished my routine with a beautifully made step sequence. The ending was where I fell softly to the ice my right arm above my head with my left at my side. The music drowned out softly as the crowed suddenly screamed out for me.

I stood up, breathing and panting heavily waving and bowing to the crowd as the announcer began speaking again. "What a beautifully and inspiring performance we had here today from Katsuki Yuri!" I bent down and picked up a couple food plushies that were thrown to the ice and skated to the edge of the rink stepping off and putting my blade guards on. Phichit met Celestino and I at the kiss and cry when my score was announced. 104.5! I was just a few points higher than Victor's?!

"Well done Yuri!" Phichit yelled hugging me and I hugged him back tightly. "Good job", I froze but looked up and saw Victor's small grin and my body started shaking. No, calm down, please body. "Th-Thanks", I stuttered out then promptly walked out of the kiss and cry to get my water bottle and glasses. Phichit was following me of course and patted my shoulder. "You're doing good okay", he said, and I slowly nodded.

A few minutes later and Celestino, Phichit and I were back at the hotel. I took a shower first of course, basically drowning my self under the hot water.

~Time Skip. Next day, free skate~

Phichit POV:

Yuri didn't seem as nervous as he was yesterday, but I could tell his anxiety was still there. I wish he wouldn't have to deal with it, but he does the best he could. I watched as he practiced his free skate on the rink, the other skaters watching him as the stands were filled with the fans again and the press arrived too. Yesterday, he refused any interviews with anyone, which was completely understandable, he was always the one skater who hated interviews.

An interviewer came up to me though and immediately started asking questions, "Do you know why Yuri and Victor aren't on speaking terms anymore? Do you know exactly what his short program was about?" To be honest, I completely understood why Yuri hated interviews they were all just nosy pricks. I waved the interviewer off as politely as I could and turned back to watching Yuri when the mic was shoved basically in my face.

"Please, answer me", Though they were trying to be kind it was still annoying, so I turned around and grabbed the stupid mic my self and said, "Stop trying to pry into others personal lives, if he doesn't want to tell you then he won't tell you." I dropped the mic back into the interviewer's hands and watched them slowly walked away stunned at my attitude. Of course, they were surprised, I wasn't always so moody, but that was just so rude.

"Phichit? You look upset." I looked over to see Yuri stepping off the ice and bending over in his bag to his costume. "It was just an interviewer trying to pry into your personal life", I told him, and he chuckled softly. "I'll go get changed, I'm last again of course, since I was first place yesterday but oh well." I nodded at him as he left to the locker rooms and I sat on the bench as Cao Cao patted my shoulder.

"They're probably going to keep trying to pry, you just have to be calm", He said to me and I sighed nodding as I noticed Yurio walking over to us. "How is he?" He said, and I chuckled at his small child like antics. "He's doing better than yesterday", I told him as Lillia yelled out for him to practice before the practice time was over. He groaned a bit but nodded and walking back out onto the ice.

"Hey Phichit, you still seem a bit upset, cheer up will you", I looked over to see Yuri smiling softly and I nodded at him and hugged him as the practice dinged and the announcer was saying the practice time was over. The skaters all stepped off the ice and left to changed but some were already in their costumes, including Victor and JJ. JJ, thankfully, stayed with his parents but Victor walked over here ignoring Yakov again. Yuri was looking through his social media when I tapped his knee slightly and he looked up then bit his lip and froze, again, when he saw Victor.

"What do you want? Can't you just leave us alone?" I snarled at Victor, he just tilted his head as if he weren't understanding. "Aww, I just want to wish him good luck." He pouted out softly and I rolled my eyes at him. "Th-Thank you now please, leave me alone", Yuri had stuttered out next to me as he gripped my hand tightly. Victor gave us that heart shaped smile of his then walked away. My best friend slowly untensed his whole body leaning heavily against me.

"You know not to listen to him okay. He's a dickbag", I told him, and he laughed softly and nodded as the announcer announced who was skating and throughout the day we saw scores that were exceptionally high, especially Victors. He beat Yuri's short program score from yesterday. Yuri slowly stepped onto the ice and skated around a second then came back and Celestino said his usually stay focused and stay calm. I grabbed his hand and said, "Focus on the reason for your theme okay". He nodded and hugged me. I hugged him back tightly.

"Kastuki Yuri everyone! Again, his theme this season is Freedom. We're not completely sure why this is his theme, but he did say that he wants to free him self from someone. I wonder who that someone is!" I watched as he waved and bowed to his fans and they screamed out more I love you's and we support you's to him.

Yuri POV:

I'd tell them the reason for my theme after the free skate in an interview before they all die of anticipation. "The song he is using is another American song, it's titled Fall in Line. This song was wrote and sung by the two American artists Christina Aguilera and Demi Lovato. Katsuki said though the songs original meaning was meant for girls to not follow the stereotypical ideas of how woman and girls are supposed to act he interpreted into a different meaning. Please welcome our favorite Japanese skater!".

His voice was gone, and the music started, and I started dancing. This song was beautiful, and their voices were just amazing together. (Seriously, if you haven't heard this song, please go look it up, watch the video too please. It's such an amazing song, and their voices are just on point in this song.) I decided to have my step sequence in the beginning of the song. My feet moving in lots of different ways and positions. The crowd was screaming for me as Christina's voice filled the arena.

Her voice was loud and demanding to be heard and I understand her, I felt her voice and her feelings. I kicked off the ice and went in a spin, my free leg out behind me and my arms spread out beside me as I twirled a few times then skated into an Ina Baur, the move I had used in last years free skate, when Victor was still my coach.

I shifted slightly and skated into a quad toe loop-triple salchow combination as Demi's voice finally filled the arena as well. The voices had stopped, the people screaming had stopped, I'm guessing to listen to the song and watch me intently. I moved into a quad salchow-triple salchow-double toe loop combination, landing the jumps pretty well. I was a bit wobbly on the toe loop though. I sensed Demi Lovato's high note coming up and poised my self for the next Quad flip and just as she sung the beginning of her high note I kicked off the ice and twirled four times and landed just as her high note peeked and I quickened my pace on the ice.

Spinning and skating as beautifully as I could. I finished my spin combination as the song slowly faded out as Demi and Christina finished singing the last low notes in the song. I spread my arms around the sides of me as if I were reaching for the far sides of the rink, my face was arching up toward the buildings ceiling; and my eyes closed. The song ended, and it took a minute for the crowd, but they finally just screamed out for me. Chanting my name like a mantra. "Yuri Katsuki! Yuri Kastuki!"

I panted and looked down to see one of the skaters that would clean up the ice, she was holding out flowers to me, her face was really red too. I smiled to her and took the flowers from her patting her head softly. "Thank you", I told her and skated to the edge where Phichit brought me into a bear hug. "That was amazing Yuri! And that song was so beautiful!" Phichit squealed and I chuckled as Celestino handed me my water and we walked to the kiss and cry and sat down as my score was added up.

105.6 was the score, I beat Victor's score again. Phichit squealed again and I laughed hugging him tightly.

As we were leaving he building an interviewer showed up in front of me. It was Marooka. I could talk to him, but none of the others to be honest. "Hey Yuri! How are you?" He asked me. "I'm okay, thank you for asking" I said softly. "Can I ask you a few questions?" He said, and I smiled kindly, replying, "Sure, what you got?" He laughed lightly and said, "Do you mind telling me who your theme is about? What about the songs?"

"Sure", I replied pausing for a second then let out a soft breath I hadn't realized I was holding and continued. "My theme is freedom as you all know. I decided on that theme because recently I was involved in an abusive relationship where I was the victim. Me theme, Freedom, is to express finally being free from that person. The songs are to express how I was feeling before and after I finally left the relationship".

"Do you mind telling me what happened in the relationship or is that too personal?" He asked me softly and I smiled and said, "Just a little too much". He was always such a kind person and understanding of a lot of things. "Of course, do you mind telling us who this person was?" He said, and I bit my lip turning to Phichit but he off with another interviewer. I sighed but looked back to Marooka and said, "I usually don't like to do this, but better now then never".

He tilted his head at me slightly waiting for my answer and I said, as softly as I could, "I was in a relationship with Victor Nikiforov before he started getting abusive toward me. His was emotionally, mentally, and physically abusive to me; I'm just glad to finally be away from him." Marooka had paused to stare at me completely stunned at my words. "I-Is it hard to skate with him here?" He finally said, and I nodded slowly. "Yeah, it's a little hard, but I have my best friend Phichit Chaulnont here to support me, along with my old coach Celestino Cialdini. Yuri Plisteski was also a big supporter for me", I finished off to him then politely told him I wanted to get going to rest up. He nodded, slightly surprised and I grabbed Phichit and we were off with Celestino in tow.

~Back at the hotel~

"I didn't think you were going to say anything about it?" Phichit asked me as he sat on the bed and I started preparing for a shower. "I knew I wanted to say something so why not now", I answered him as I laid my phone on the bed. He nodded, and I walked into the bathroom to shower. After the shower Phichit and I went down to eat.

~I know this is a big time skip, but this is already a really big chapter. Over 12000 words so far…. A couple days before the Grand Prix~

The grand prix was being held in China this season, so here Phichit and I were in a hotel in China. All the skaters decided to check in, in the same hotel so sadly Victor was here. Phichit told me he'd check us both in as I pulled our luggage's from the taxi. I watched him jog in and I politely thanked the driver as best I could, and he drove off. I pulled our luggage's into the hotel as Phichit finished checking us in and he said our room is on the 5th flour. I asked him if he could go ahead and take the luggage's and stuff up there while I used the bathroom really quick and he nodded handing an extra room key to me.

"Room 347 okay?" He said, and I nodded to him as he left. I jogged to the bathroom near the front desk and walked in but stopped as Victor was washing his hands. Why do I keep freezing up, I'm free from him, I know I am, I have to be!

 _Oh, come on, you still love him!_ No, I can't love him, there is no way I do! I yelled back at my mind as he spoke, his voice like liquid gold. "So, that was a nice little interview you had with that Japanese reporter of yours". I bit my lip but stood my ground.

"Shut up will you. You don't own me, and you never will." I said to him, though my voice was shaky and unstable. He laughed, he laughed as if I had just told the funniest joke ever made. "You think it's funny?" I asked him, and he shrugged and said, "I think it's funny that you lie."

Lying!? Was he crazy?! Yes, yes, he was! "You are crazy!" I yelled at him then stalked into a stall and slammed the door shut locking it. "Oh, I'm not the crazy one Yuri. When the press finds out that you're lying, what will they do? Do you even have proof?" He said before he laughed then I heard the bathroom door slam open then shut telling me he had left. I quickly used the bathroom, washed my hands then left to the 5th floor.

I unlocked the door with my shaky hands as soon as I got to room 347 and sprinted inside shutting it and falling to the floor, my whole body was shaking as anxiety was consuming me. "Yuri? Yuri, what happened?" I looked up and saw Phichit's worried frown and quietly stammered out, "V-Victor… B-Bathroom". I choked on a sob trying not to cry.

"Come on Yuri, breathe for me please. You're okay, I'm right here." He said to me and I leaned into his embrace as he pulled me into his arms. Slowly the anxiety ebbed away from me and I sat there on the floor, in Phichit's arms explaining to him what had happened. "You're okay, he's a dick bag, as of said so many times." He told me, and I nodded to him. "Come on, I ordered room service. They're bringing up some food for us. Try and relax okay", He said and led me to the bed in the middle of the room.

After calming down and eating a bit Phichit and I decided to just watch something on the TV and I leaned down laying my head on his thigh after laying my glasses next to me on the bed. I was barely paying attention to the TV; just thinking about Victor's words. I wasn't free, my mind was right. Then if I wasn't free how was I supposed to skate to my own theme, that just meant I was free from Victor.

 _You don't._ My mind laughed at me; those simple two words stuck with me the hole night and I barely got any sleep. Phichit decided to take me sightseeing, just to help me get my mind off my anxiety and I thanked him silently for it. We visited Hong Kong and a few of the tallest buildings ever built in China as well. Of course, he had to take millions of pictures for Instagram.

After we got back to the hotel, I ordered room service again, as Phichit took the shower first and I looked through social media. Oh, looks like there's a new interview with Victor. 'Was the claim of abusive relationship with Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov a lie?' The headline said, and I shivered slightly but clicked on the link anyway. Victors face and a pretty looking Chinese woman showed up in the frame.

"Victor Nikiforov", She spoke in English, as most interviewers do. "What do you have to say about the claim Yuri Katsuki has said about you and your relationship with the Japanese skater?" She asked him, her voice was pretty too, very nice and smooth. "Well, ma'am, I'd have to say it's completely untrue. I love Yuri Katsuki with every fiber of my being." He told her with that annoying grin he had when telling a lie.

"Do you know any reason why he might or might not be lying about this claim?" She asked him, and he chuckled softly at her, and said, "He's had a really hard start in life as a teenager. I won't get too much into it, since it is his personal life. But because of that, he has very bad anxiety and was diagnosed with clinical depression and insomnia since a young age. He would get delusional, as his mother would say." My mother would never say I was delusional, ever! "I'm so sorry he's had a terrible start in life. I wish him the best, and I wish you the best too, hoping that this whole horrible claim blows over", she said kindly to him and he smiled and left walking out of frame.

I backed out of the link and basically threw my phone onto the bed sheets bringing my knees to my chest hiding my face into them. When Phichit walked out of the bathroom I showed him the link and let him watch it as I took my turn in the shower. How could Victor say those things about me, lying through his white sparkly teeth like it was absolutely nothing! I had never been so angry in my life.

The next day was the day of the short program for the grand prix and I was whole heartedly nervous as hell! I refused many interviewers and just stepped onto the ice to practice before the practice time was over. Phichit and Celestino had both been trying to reassure me that I was going to be just fine, that Victor was just a lying scum bag. I had to focus, is what Celestino always said. I'm here for you, Phichit said to me as he hugged me. I had hugged him back.

 _How are you even going to skate to your own routine about freedom when you weren't even free?!_ My mind screamed at me and I shook my mind trying to rid my self of the thought. No, I am free! I swear I am!

 _Liar!_ It kept screaming at me and I had no choice but to listen to it.

The timer dinged as the announcer announced the practice was over and all skaters stepped off the ice and either went back to there benches and coaches and some went to the lockers to get changed. I had already had my costume on, so I just sat on the bench next to Phichit. "Yuri, stop thinking those anxious thoughts" He said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders; I laid my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Phichit, I just can't help thinking about his words from his interview", I said looking down at my fingers, picking at the cuticles a bit. "I know he said some stupid crap, but just remember, you and I, Celestino, Yurio, Mila, and everyone else from Russia's rink and your parents in Hasetsu knows the truth. He's a dick bag who needs his pretty face beat in", He told me, and I giggled softly at his words.

I nodded to him as the announcer spoke up announcing our first skater. Christophe and of course, his theme had something to do with sex, as always and expected of him. He did amazing though; his score was pretty high too. 123.04. "Good job Chris!" I shouted out softly. He nodded to me winking and I rolled my eyes but laughed softly. Next was JJ, he did really well too, just above Chris' score. 123.05. I clapped for him as well; then it was Otabek Altin who I noticed Yurio cheering on completely. Otabek seemed a little off today, his score was 96.03. "Good job!" I yelled to him.

Next was a few skaters I hadn't known, there scores just above Otabek's as well. Then it was Yurio, he did really well, he topped Chris' and JJ's score easily. 178.34. "Amazing job Yurio!" I screamed out then it was Victor up next. "You're okay", I heard Phichit next to me. I slowly nodded as Victor's music started. Of course, he skated just as he always did. His score was higher than Yurio's, I felt bad for Yurio. Victor had a 217.02, of course he'd had a score like that. Here I was next, then I was Leo De La Iglesia. After Victor left the kiss and cry they announced for me to step on the ice. I took my jacket off and stepped on and waved around to everyone then skated back to Celestino and Phichit.

"Katsuki Yuri's theme is Freedom as I'm sure you all know. His song is Skyscraper by the American Artist Demi Lovato. He said he picked this song because he felt that he was stronger and on a higher pedestal than his ex-partner who is alleged to have been abusive." The announcer said as Celestino gave me his usual pep talk of focus and you'll do great. Phichit pulled me in a big hug and I hugged him back as he said, "Just erase the interview from your mind and think only of dancing okay. I'm proud of you and support you whole heartedly". I nodded to him and skated out to the middle of the rink.

The moment the music started I started dancing as best as I could, trying to ignore the thoughts running through my head. Screaming at me that I'll never be good enough, that I could never do this if I wasn't free. As I went into my combination in the middle of the song I tripped and flubbed the jump falling onto the ice harshly. I grunted slightly but stood back up and continued my routine; the announcer speaking loudly through his microphone, "That looked like a nasty fall, lets hope he'll carry out the rest of the routine!"

I bit my lip and skated into my step sequence as tears crawled up to the corner of my eyes. No, please no. I don't want to cry right now! And as she hit her first high note I flubbed the next jump again, but I managed to catch my self with my hand on the ice. Her highest note was the quad flip, I bit my lip again, basically chewing on it painfully. I kicked off the ice already noticing it was a bad jump and fell to the ice hard, I hit my knee that Victor had dislocated and almost yelped out, but held it in. The tears were flowing freely as I finished the routine falling to the ice my hand over my head and my other hand beside me.

The arena was so silent you could hear a penny drop, I was crying heavily now as I slowly stood up. Suddenly the crowd burst into screams of "You're okay! Don't be so sad!" I bowed to them and slowly stepped off the ice ignoring the objects thrown to the ice and fell into Phichit's awaiting arms and we all walked to the kiss and cry. I didn't even want to look at my score as the announcer said it was, "189.06 is his score. Not his best! But I'm sure he was just having a hard time".

I lowered my head in shame as Phichit rubbed my back soothingly and we stood up and sat down on a bench as I drank my water finally getting the tears to stop. "I saw you hit your knee, is it hurting bad?" Phichit whispered as the announcer announced Leo's theme and the music began. "I-It's okay, it does hurt a lot. Once we get to the hotel, I'll put some heat on it then ice it" I answered him, and he nodded and said, "It's okay, you did your best. I know it's hard not to listen to your mind, but you can do it. I have faith in you."

I smiled at him thanking him as we were waiting for Leo's score, his was right under mine. As we were leaving the arena an interviewer stopped me and started asking me questions so fast it took a second for me to process what she was saying. "Do you have anything to say about Victor's claim on your relationship with him? Are you really telling the truth, or delusional like he says?" She said, and I bit my lip looking to Phichit and he moved me behind him and said, "He doesn't want any interviews, please let us be."

She looked like she wanted to ask more questions but decided not to in the end and quickly walked away. We finally left the arena and left to the hotel. "Take a shower okay, I'll order some room service", Phichit said once we walked inside our room in the hotel. I nodded and grabbed a towel from a linen closet next to the bathroom then stepped into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I stepped out and had a towel wrapped around my waist as I bent down to grab some under wear and some sweats and t-shirt. I dried and dressed quickly just as someone knocked on the door yelling out room service. "I asked them to bring a heat pad and ice pack for you too", Phichit said softly as he opened the door letting them in. I smiled at him as I put the heating pad on my knee and the person walked out leaving the tray there.

After we were done eating we watched TV before I promptly passed out leaning heavily against Phichit's shoulder.

~Next Day~

I was even more nervous than yesterday since I basically flubbed the whole routine. What if I flubbed this one too? I didn't know what I would do. Probably retire after this and work at my mama and papa's hot spring. I was already being bombarded with interviewers and Phichit looked at me sympathetically. I sighed as a I let one interview me but shooed the others away kindly. "Katsuki Yuri, can you tell us what your reply to Victor Nikiforov's claim against him?" He said, and I sighed heavily and said, "My reply is nothing. I said my part telling the truth and replied by denying everything. If we want to take this to court after the season, then I guess we will. This is no place for this kind of talk. I'm here to skate, that it is all."

After I said what I wanted I quickly walked off with Phichit laying a hand on the small of my back leading me to rink where most skaters already were. "You did good, I know you don't like reporters", Phichit said as I sat down and began putting my skates on to get on the rink for some practice time. I nodded to him sighing heavily, "Yeah, but it had to be said, right?" He nodded to me and slapped my shoulder lightly and told me to get on the ice and practice. I nodded and stepped onto the ice.

I looked up from the ice itself and noticed Yurio staring annoyingly at me. "What the hell was up with your short program yesterday?" He asked me angrily and I sighed not wanting to deal with his childish antics. "Yuratchka, not now. Please." I said a bit to stern, but he needed to stop, his theme was growing up, so he should grow up. He blinked and said, "Sorry, how are you doing? Phichit's been telling me a bit about you every day". I sighed and shrugged as we both skated around a bit until Lillia shouted at him to practice instead of chit chat. I agreed with her and shooed him off to practice then went to practice myself.

After a bit the practice time was over, and all skaters stepped off the ice. The lowest score holder goes first so I had a few minutes until it was my turn; sighing I stepped onto the ice and looked at Phichit. He grabbed hold of my hand as the announcer began speaking. "You'll do good, I know it", Phichit said softly.

"Katsuki Yuri again everyone, this song he'll be skating to is Fall in Line by the American Artists Christina Aguilera and Demi Lovato. He said that instead of the original meaning of the song he interpreted it into never listening to anyone who tried to control him. Or in a bit more explicit words, he'll never fall into the throes of his abuser again." He paused slightly as Celestino hugged me softly and said, "Ignore Victor, ignore everyone in the room, including us and just skate your heart out". I smiled at him as the announcer continued and I skated to the middle of the rink. "His theme for this season again, is freedom. He says it means that he's free from his abuser, that he's not caught in that trap again".

His voice lowered as the song started up and I started skating again, focusing on what I wanted to do, how I wanted to do it and I did it. I skated into the step sequence and sliding gracefully into an Ina Baur. Once Demi started singing I stepped out of the step sequence going into several spins, though it wasn't the combination, that was at the end. I skated quickly into my first combo and surprisingly I made it with a flourish. I smiled and grew a little more courageous. The announcer said it himself, my theme was freedom because I was free from Victor.

I was free, I was free from his beautiful hands, his amazing clutches. Victor couldn't hold me down anymore, he couldn't hurt me anymore. He couldn't hit me, he couldn't kick me, and he couldn't yell at me. Victor couldn't control me, nor would he ever again. Victor Nikiforov! I'm done with you! I am free, and I always will be free! I had landed my quad flip with absolute beauty when Demi hit her high note and when she peeked at the high note I landed on the ground and sped around the rink quickly.

Victor couldn't hold me down anymore, why? Because I never did love him. Admiration is not love! They're completely different things with completely different meanings. I only called it love, because I didn't know what I had felt at first. But I'm free now. I ended with my arms spread out beside me like a plane and my head facing up to the ceiling as the crowd screamed and chanted my name again.

"Katsuki Yuri! Katsuki Yuri! Kastuki Yuri!" I let out a breath I was holding and bowed down and waved to the crowd. I bent down and picked up a plushy of a rice ball and a few flowers stepping off of the ice. "Yuri that was amazing!" Phichit yelled hugging me tightly. I panted heavily into his shoulder as we walked to the kiss and cry to see my score. My score shot up so high. I was gotten a 167.34, added without my other score and I had gotten a 356.04. I was already higher than Victor and everyone in this room.

"Looks like Katsuki Yuri came back from yesterday's mishap and he's in first place now!" The announcer said. I don't think I had ever been happier in my life. Phichit and Celestino and I sat back down on a bench as the rest of the skaters went and performed amazingly. Before Victor, it was Yurio and he did amazing. He scored, with this score together, a 313.02. I was happy for him, I really was. Then it was Victor turn and what surprised me was that he flubbed a few of his jumps, was wobbly on a few spins.

I blinked confused, he'd never skated like this before. His score was barely above the 100.0 mark. "Maybe he realized how horrible he's been to you and it's eating him up inside", I turned to Phichit at the sound of his voice and I shrugged, doubting that but a man could dream couldn't he? Yakov looked very angry with Victor at his score but Victor had barely been paying attention to Yakov, which was no surprise, but he had been staring at the floor as if he was the only person in this arena.

Surprisingly I was still in first place, Yurio was in second and Victor in third. I stood up in between them on the ice waving kindly to everyone in the crowd as I they had wrapped the gold medal around my neck, then the silver around Yurios, then bronze around Victors.

~Later that night, at the banquet~

Phichit POV:

I was so happy for my best friend, I had never seen him so happy since I've known him. He hadn't drank much, but he probably remembered the banquet from two years ago at which Victor or several others had photos and videos from. He was talking animatedly with a few other skaters and their coaches. I watched him as I slowly drank my champagne. My attention was turned to Victor as he drank glass after glass of champagne. Was he that bummed out about his score? I mean come on, at least it wasn't like two years ago when Yuri had already been anxious and depressed and lost the season.

I sighed and turned to Cao Cao who was next to me drinking lightly as he watched the other skaters. I was so glad to see Yuri smiling like he used to again, it just brought me into a great mood as well. "Yuri Katsuki!" I blinked hearing Victor's slurred words and turned back to him as he walked over to Yuri who was staring at him. He didn't seem to be shaking like he usually would, which was a huge progress for him. I grit my teeth and stepped toward them both, being by Yuri's side instantly. "What do you want Victor? You're drunk." Yuri said laying his barely drank from glass of champagne on a table near he and I and the other skaters he was talking to.

"I want to know why you would lie about everything. Why would you tell the press I'd abuse you? I love you, I love you so much." He slurred out and before Yuri could reply he continued with, "And you love me, remember?" Yuri bit his lip then said, "No, I don't love you, I thought I loved you. I thought that my idol Victor Nikiforov was the person for me. But no, you are not. Why? Because you abused me! Mentally! Emotionally! And Physically!" I never saw Yuri so bold and angry.

Victor tched even drunk he could show anger or any emotion. He suddenly stood up straight walking straight to Yuri. He was barely a few inches away when he swung at Yuri. In front of many skaters, there coaches, even reporters! My eyes had widened when I saw Yuri fall down and whimper holding his cheek.

I saw red.

I attacked him without any hesitation what's so ever. I could distantly hear people screaming at me to stop but I ignored them, that was the last straw! I was done with Victor Nikiforov's shit! I sat on his chest, my legs on either side of his arms trapping them under me as well so he couldn't fight back. I dealt blow after blow to his beautiful face. I didn't stop, I couldn't stop, until I heard Yuri's voice.

"Phichit! You're going to kill him, stop! Phichit!" I blinked away the red in my vision and looked down to see Victor's face was nothing but a bloody and bruised up mess. "Phichit?" I looked over to see Yuri was leaning against Chris still holding his cheek slightly. I jumped off Victor's chest and ran over to Yuri.

"Oh Yuri, I'm sorry I couldn't stop, I'm sorry", I begged him, and he shook his head and said, "L-Let's go. We should take care of your knuckles". I looked down and sighed nodding to him as he gripped my forearm and we sat down near some tables after he had requested a small first aide kit. I looked over to see paramedics had already arrived and were taking Victor out on a gurney. "Phichit, I know you were upset, but you just almost killed him", Yuri said as softly as he could while he cleaned the blood off my hands.

"I-I know Yuri, I'm sorry. After I saw you go down I just lost it." I told him and looked down ashamed of myself. "I know and thank you for sticking up for me, but you have to try and control your self okay. What he decides to press charges on you. Phichit you could go to jail for attempted murder." He said, and his voice cracked. I looked up and noticed tears behind his glasses as he wrapped my hands up neatly.

"I'll do better okay, I'll work on it", I told him as I brought him into a hug and he nodded against my shoulder. "Come on, wipe them tears now", I said he chuckled and replied, "You sound like mama". I laughed before I was interrupted by Chris and a few other skaters. "Holy cow, I didn't know you could fight like that!" Chris let out a whistle and Yuri answered. "I would not call that a fight, more like Victor just got his ass beat by Phichit". I laughed blushing a slight bit as I noticed police officers walking over here. Yuri shooed the others away quickly as the officers asked us if they could ask us a few questions. We nodded and almost two hours later, we were set back to hotel to go back to Japan.

I had convinced them that I had to go to Japan with Yuri and they allowed it after saying they'll be getting a hold of authorities over there because 'I express violent out bursts'. Which I could understand that I did just almost kill someone, by accident.

~Time skip- In Japan~

3rd POV:

It's been 4 months, and Victor hadn't gotten a hold of anyone to either press charges on Phichit Chaulnont, or to get Yuri Katsuki back. For that, both Yuri and Phichit were glad, they were just glad to be done with Victor. Of course, Yuri did decide to press charges on Victor for the abuse, Victor did end up going to jail. Yuri ended up with Makkachin, but he didn't mind. Makkachin loved Yuri and Yuri loved Makkachin, like he was Vicchan, his puppy he had. Yuri had decided he was going to do one more year in the skating season then retire with Phichit.

Sometimes Yuri would have bad nightmares about living with Victor, under his abuse and he'd wake up screaming as loud as he could. A few times he'd woken up some of the costumers in the inn with his screaming. Phichit had taken to sleeping in Yuri's room with him to stop his nightmare as soon as he could. There are other times that Yuri would get some PTSD, like if someone touched him with him knowing he'd jump and almost yell out for them to not hurt him. It was heart breaking, especially for his mother. She never wanted to see her son so damaged, but he was slowly getting better.

He went to therapy sessions and skating was a good outlet for him to relax. His knee got better, but he did have some problems with it if he wasn't too careful. When he had the time, he'd help out a little in the inn with Mari and his father as his mother cooked and served the costumers. The triplets were especially happy to have Yuri back home, the girls thought of him as the uncle they never truly had. He was still picked on playfully about his slightly chubbiness but that was always playful and never really was meant. He never took it to heart.

Phichit on the other hand was ready to tell Yuri a secret he's had since he met Yuri in Detroit when they were in college. Phichit wanted to tell him that he thought of Yuri as more than just a best friend, he just didn't know how to do it. He was going to tell him when they were out on there many free days to just spend time in Tokyo or go to Tokyo tower, but he just didn't like it. So, he wanted to tell him with the words they both new fluently, by skating their hearts out.

So Phichit picked out a song he loved, and he knew that Yuri loved too, and he made a whole routine for it, just for Yuri. It took months for him to get the routine down, but when he did, he practically begged Yuuko to let he and Yuri have the rink to their selves one night. She allowed him and gave him the key to open up and close it when they were done.

The night Phichit chose was a good night too, Yuri was already having a great day with Mari and the triplets. Mari had taken them out for a nice lunch, and now Yuri was going to get a big surprise from his best friend. Phichit had forced Yuri follow him to the rink telling him he had a surprise for him. Yuri grumbled but was silently laughing at Phichit's exciteness. After getting to the rink, Phichit had plugged his iPod up to the speaker that was set up near the rink and said, "When I say to, press play okay".

Yuri had looked at him a bit weirdly but nodded and waited as Phichit put his skates on then skated out to the rink. "Okay, press play", he said and so Yuri did, and the soft music of Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break sifted through the speakers and Yuri watched, transfixed by Phichit's skating. Yuri could not take his eyes off Phichit as Demi sang her song beautifully and Phichit skated to it beautifully. When the song ended and Phichit had struck the last pose Yuri just stood their eyes wide with trepidation. He knew what Phichit was telling him, but he also didn't know what to say to it.

What does one say, when their best friend admits to them that they love them?

* * *

A/N: Okay this was the last chapter. A few notes in case no one understands, the movie I described during the nightmare, was a movie called Soul Surfer, it's based off a true story of a woman named Bethany Hamilton who had lost her arm in a shark attack. If you haven't seen it, I recommend you do. It's a very touching and inspiring movie. If you have, then maybe watch it again, just because it's such a good movie. Also, the songs I mentioned for Yuri's programs, Skyscraper by Demi Lovato is one of my favorite songs by Demi.

When I remembered her lyrics I almost automatically wanted it for Yuri because it just seems like it could be a song to help lighten his spirits. The song, Fall in Line, by Christina Aguilera and Demi Lovato is a new song by Christina. They both sung it at the Bbma's. The song is just so beautiful, there voices are just so beautiful together. And I was surprised at Demi's new high note in the song as well.

If you hadn't heard it, I highly suggest that you do listen to it, I would do the music video, but you can do the lyrics if you want, it is your choice.

Now, for the end of this chapter, I don't know when I'll be able to get the second book out, I'm going to be focusing on getting a car and getting an apartment heavily.

I do not own the characters. I do NOT condone the abusive relationship that has been depicted in this story. I hope you enjoyed and stay with me as it takes a bit slower to do updates. For my attack on titan fanfic, I will try and get the rest of the 9 chapters out as soon as I can, please bear with me. Thank you for your time in reading my story. Read and review!


End file.
